


Kinktober 2020

by BylenaProblems



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abstinence, Abusive Relationships, Accidental Voyeurism, Addiction, Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Almost caught in the act, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Army, Ass to Mouth, Bad Sex, Ball Sucking, Bandaging, Beach Sex, Beating, Bedroom Sex, Begging, Big-Tiddy Mommydom, Biting, Bondage, Breakfast in Bed, Bug aliens, Bulges (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Catboys, Chastity, Cheating, Choking, Classical Music, Clothes On, Cock Warming, Coffee Shops, Collars, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Consensual Groping, Couch Cuddles, Country Music, Cows, Crack, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dates, Deepthroating, Demon Sex, Demons, Desperation, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Edging, Espionage, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Flirting, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Forbidden Love, Frottage, Futanari, Gags, Grinding, Gun Kink, Hair-pulling, Half-Demon, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Heated kisses, Hermaphrodites, Hermaphroditic Trolls (Homestuck), Hickeys, Hook-Up, Ice Play, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insults, K-pop References, Knights - Freeform, Lapdance, Licking, Loud Sex, Love Bites, M/M, MILFs, Massage, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Mermaids, Military Kink, Military Uniforms, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex, Mpreg, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, No Lube, Non-Binary Aliens, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oni, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Overstimulation, Pegging, Petplay, Physical Abuse, Pining, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Princes & Princesses, Prostitution, Rain, Recording sex, Reggae, Restraints, Rimming, Rival Nations, Rock and Roll, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Royalty, Secret Relationship, See-Through Clothes, Self-Hatred, Sensations in the Dark, Sex, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sexual Roleplay, Shapeshifting, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sixty-nine, Size Difference, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Spies & Secret Agents, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Suspension, Teasing, Temperature Play, Thighs, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Touch-Starved, Traps, Trolls (Homestuck), Trying something new, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Voyeurism, Wet Clothing, Wet Dream, Yôkai, Zodiac signs - Freeform, collaring, cowboy, femboy, fuck machine, half-dragon, hatefucking, music genres, pocket pussy, ropes, sloppy sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 44,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BylenaProblems/pseuds/BylenaProblems
Summary: In the notes of each chapter I will be stating the prompt, the characters I'll be using, backstory, and what fandom/universe they come from(if needed). If I don’t say anything, assume they’re original characters.
Relationships: Bodyguard/Prince, John Egbert/Karkat Vantas, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 153





	1. Introduction

Hello! Once again, it's me, Bylena Problems, here with a second Kinktober. Because I am a sucker for pain, I've decided to do two Kinktober lists, with two chapters per day. I'll be using [ AllOverOliver's ](https://alloveroliver.tumblr.com/post/187715885738/please-do-not-repost-only-reblog-ty) and [ @fleurdelaire ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/fc71e3eb215e6d88ca76e8fe99fdc333/7874f8390bef37c3-4c/s400x600/3b2b62b9791b0728169a0e38dc18b086a3b48bfe.png) lists. Have a fun time ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the notes of each chapter I will be stating the prompt, the characters I'll be using, backstory, and what fandom/universe they come from(if needed). If I don’t say anything, assume they’re original characters.


	2. Day 1 - Accidental Voyerism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Accidental Voyeurism  
> Character(s) - Allie, Sara, and an unnamed man.  
> Background - Allie and Sara are neighbours, and Allie has a crush on Sara.  
> Description - Allie sees something she shouldn't and gets off on it anyway.

Sara had a bad habit of leaving her windows and curtains open sometimes, and Allie's air condition never worked in the hot California summer, so ending up listening to the pretty blonde next door as she got rammed by some guy was inevitable. Sara was just so loud. And recently, with how much time everybody had been spending at home, Allie was bound to see something she really shouldn't.

Allie liked painting by the open window because the light coming in helped her see how her colours matched with each other better. Unfortunately, that window was parallel to the one in Sara's bedroom, and it certainly took Allie by surprise when Sara and some tall, handsome guy stumbled into her room and instantly started stripping down, yanking each other's clothing off. 

Allie gasped when she saw Sara's naked figure, her tanned skin and muscled hourglass figure, but instead of closing the window and going to another room as a good decent person would, and like what Allie was supposed to do, she pulled down the blinds and tilted them, just enough that if Sara were to glance at the house next door, she wouldn't notice the pervert watching them in the next house. There was a perfect view. 

The man was kissing Sara now, groping and squeezing her butt and thighs. Allie imagined how the firm, delicious skin would feel under her fingertips as she cleaned her brushes, eyes glued onto the couple. After she placed her art supplies on the table next to her, safe, she desperately pulled her pants down and rolled her eyes when she saw the wet spot on her panties. She wiped the blotch of paint on her hands off with her shirt and then eagerly shoved two fingers up her entrance and pressing a third against her clit. Allie started rolling her hips against her fingers, rubbing against her g-spot with experience, as the man pinned Sara onto her bed and shoved his big, thick cock into her sweet, definitely tight pussy. 

Allie really wanted to be that man. And Sara. They were both so good looking that Allie couldn't help but keep looking, holding back a moan as she steadily got closer and closer to orgasm. She can hear Sara's screams as the man pounds her, strong legs wrapped around his waist. Her breasts bounced, and Allie wanted to grab them, and apparently, so did the man fucking her, because he bit one of her nipples, tugging it, and pinched the other. Sara gasped, digging her perfectly manicured nails into the man's back.

Allie's vision was blurring, and all she could think about was how pretty Sara is, and how dirty she was, and how much of a degenerate she was. Somehow, that made her even more excited. Allie whimpered, biting her lip, and she came unceremoniously, legs quivering. 

She fell on her ass, and her colour palette fell on her face. Sara and the mysterious man were still going at it.

* * *

**💕Sara💕**

**💕Sara💕:** hey! sorry if i bothered u with the noise

 **You** : It's fine. I didn't even notice it:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing short, easy chapters? Wack.  
> Doing only one Kinktober list? Wack.  
> Me? _**I'm tight as fuck**_!


	3. Day 1 - Formal Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Formal Wear  
> Character(s) - Roswell and Jacob  
> Background - Roswell is the rich heir to a diamond/jewellery business, and Jacob is a country boy(yeehaw) that works at his father's farm.  
> Description - Roswell looks really good in suits. Jacob notices.

"You look really good," Jakey muttered under his breath, and when Roswell looked over at him, with that pretty round face and the one dimple on his left cheek, he looked away and took another sip of his champagne. It bubbled whimsically on his tongue. Roswell had great taste in alcohol, and suits, and everything else.

"Excuse me?" Roswell asked softly, in that polite rich boy way, and the way his lips moved made Jakey want to kiss him. They looked so soft. Jakey was already on his second glass of champagne, well on his way to being drunk. Luckily, Jakey was also a no-good country-bumpkin coward who would never even consider showing his affection to Roswell Harris, heir to the Harris Diamonds™ fortune. 

Roswell had really good taste in alcohol.

"Jacob?" he repeated, low and dulcet, voice like silk. It brought Jakey's drunken mind back into the real world.

"Yeah, Rose?" Jakey answered. He had no idea when or why he had started calling Roswell by that nickname. Maybe it was because his brown eyes were so rich that they were almost red. Maybe it was because roses were almost as mesmerizing as Roswell.

"Did you say something? I thought I heard you say something to me. I'm sorry I missed it," Roswell stated, so polite and apologetic. Jakey smiled and shook his head.

"I didn't say anything." Roswell nodded agreeing and took another sip from his glass. "How is your sister?" Jakey asked, changing the subject.

"She has a bad case of the flu, so she couldn't come," Roswell replied, downing the rest of the glass in one gulp. He looked sad.

"That's terrible! I hope she's better soon," Jakey exclaimed, and without much thought, he hugged Roswell, who froze in place for a moment, before relaxing into the taller's arms. He smelled like strawberries and boyish musk.

"You should probably let me go before one of my mother's friends see us and decide we are about to elope and make me get a restraining order against you," Roswell declared awkwardly, and Jakey regretfully let him and his sweet body go. 

"Sorry." Roswell nodded and put him down. "Would that really happen?" 

Roswell sighed and nodded somberly. "For some reason, anytime I show affection to somebody or somebody shows affection to me, my parents panic and think that I'm moments from running away with them, boy or girl," he whined, crossing his hands over his chest. "It's so annoying!"

Jakey laughed and patted his back. "That says a lot more about them than it does about you!" Roswell nodded and smiled, so soft and sweet, and Jakey's heart ached for him. Suddenly, Roswell leaned over, standing on the tips of his toes, and readjusted Jakey's tie, small, delicate hands on his chest.

Jakey blinked at him in surprise, a harsh blush on his face. Roswell smiled shyly at him, also blushing. "Your tie was crooked. My mother would have you drawn and quartered if she saw you like that," he stated and began fumbling with the cuffs of his sleeves. They intensely studied each other, faces very red. "I am going to some more for us," Roswell stated, and Jakey stared at his ass in those tight fancy pants as he walked away.

Roswell was nearly finished with his third glass when Jacob grabbed him by the hand and dragged him away from the party and the crowd of high-class friends of his mother. Luckily for them both, Mrs. Ophelia Olivia Harris had already left the party, or else Roswell would be locked up in a tower for the rest of his life, and Jacob would be strangled with her bare, manicured hands. Just as lucky, none of the old crones that his mom called friends saw either. 

He swore that all of the old ladies were a hivemind. How else could his mother have found out about him sneaking away from his dad's party last year when she was an ocean away in Italy? 

Roswell was torn away from his thoughts about old ladies and his mother by Jacob pushing him a wall. He had taken Roswell to a broom closet a good distance away from the party. 

"Rose," Jacob announced, hands pinned on Roswell's wrists. God, Roswell loved that nickname, especially when it was someone as handsome as Jacob. He was no perfect gentleman, but damn, whatever his dad made him do on that farm of theirs, it had done that boy so much good. "You look so fucking good in that goddamn suit, Rosey, I just wanna rip it off of you, dammit!" he exclaimed, and Roswell's face went tomato red.

"Th-th-that's very forward of you!" Roswell exclaimed, words tripping and stumbling out of his mouth like they were a 6th grader being pushed down a long flight of stairs. Jacob finally let go of his wrists, and Roswell's hands instantly flew to his large, muscled chest for stability. "Bu-but you look really good as well, Jacob," he managed out, and Jacob grinned widely, face flushed with drunkenness. 

"Can I kiss you?" he asked eagerly. Barely a moment after Roswell began nodding, Jacob's lips were pressing against his own, to which Roswell eagerly submitted to, as he ran his hands down the smaller's body. His breath smelled like alcohol and the champagne they had been drinking all of the night. 

When they finally parted, Jacob instantly went to Roswell's neck, pulling down his collar and pressing his mouth on his neck, licking and sucking earnestly. Roswell just hoped that it wouldn't leave a hickey, because God knew what his mother would do if she saw a hickey. He moaned when Jacob palmed at his bulge, hips unconsciously thrusting into the taller's hand. "J-Jakey!" he whimpered, nails digging into Jacob's shoulder. Jacob kept on rubbing at his quickly-hardening dick under his pants, and pressing their lips together again, he muffled Roswell moans.

After a moment, Jacob slid down to his knees and began unbuckling his belt. Before Roswell could protest, Jacob pulled his cock out and squeezed it. Spreading his legs apart, Jacob kissed the insides of his thighs before pressing another kiss on the head of his cock. Roswell trembled, and then he moaned as Jacob easily took all of his length in his mouth.

"Jacob!" he cried out, surprised, and he placed a hand in Jacob's short red hair. Jacob hummed thoughtfully, and the vibrations made Roswell whimper. His mouth was so warm and wet, and it was driving Roswell crazy. He started making louder noises as Jacob began to bob up and down his dick, his tongue teasing the tip. Roswell began desperately thrusting into Jacob's mouth, hitting the back of the taller's throat, and Jacob smiled and rubbed circles on Roswell's hips with his thumbs. 

Roswell trembled under Jacob's touch, a total mess. He was so close. "Please," he whispered, breathless, and Jacob nodded, patting his thigh. Gripping tightly on Jacob's hair, Roswell arched against the taller's touch and came, becoming boneless in Jacob's hands. After swallowing, Jacob pulled off of his softening cock with a slurp and stood up, wrapping his arms around Roswell, who was still unsteady on his feet.

"That was good, wasn't it?" Jacob asked, calm and reassuring, and Roswell nodded, blissed out. He pulled up his pants and re-buckled his belt.

"I should probably get back to the party before someone realizes I'm gone," he stated, dazed. "You can wait for me in my room, if you want," Roswell offered, and Jacob grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I have no idea what formal wear is. However, I'm sure everyone(except lesbians) can agree that men in suits are hot.  
> Next is... Wet Dreams


	4. Day 2 - Wet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Kink - Wet Dreams  
> Character(s) - Tona/Myself  
> Background - It is me. I have a weird thing with my sense of self.  
> Description - Tona has a strange dream

Tona did something wrong. They knew they did something wrong because everybody looked mad, especially the Teacher. The Teacher was a big and tall and scary woman, but everyone loved her. Tona loved her too. But now, she looked mad, and she grabbed Tona by the hair and threw them into an empty classroom

_ Take off your shirt and pants. _ She ordered, and because she was so scary and sexy, Tona did. Now, all they were wearing was underwear, and the Teacher grabbed a ruler off her desk and pressed it against them, tracing the tip against their skin. Tona shivered under her scrutinizing gaze. After a while, she pulled up her big Teacher chair and sat down.

_ Bend over on my lap,  _ ~~_ Tona _ ~~ . And once again, Tona obeyed. They felt exposed, ass displayed to the entire room, even if it was empty. The Teacher pulled down their underwear and grabbed one of their asscheeks, squeezing it roughly. She pressed her fingers to Tona's hole, playing with the soft tissue, and Tona held down a whimper. 

Suddenly, she raised a hand and hit their ass hard, causing Tona to jolt up and grind against her thick thighs. She did it again on their other cheek, and then again and again and again until Tona's ass felt hot and ached under the Teacher's touch. Something long and hard pressed against their stomach, and when they looked down, they saw the giant horse cock in between the Teacher's legs. 

_ You know what you need to do. _ Tona did know what they needed to do. They pressed their mouth against the tip and licked, trying to take more than a mouthful, but they could barely go down a quarter of the way before they gagged, dick hitting the back of their throat, and they had to spit it out. In response, the Teacher slapped them, grabbing Tona's face roughly, and forcibly pushed them back down on her cock, inch after inch until their nose pressed against her blond pubes. 

Tona could feel the Teacher's cock in their stomach, in their throat, and their hands flew up to her giant tits. The Teacher slapped their bruised ass, but she let them continue squeezing, droplets of milk pouring out of her nipples. Her fingers found Tona's hole again, and she pressed two in, easily finding the spots that made their throat squeeze around her cock.

For hours, Tona blew the Teacher, her long fingers playing with their private parts. They came at least five times, and then finally, after the last bell ring, she pulled out her fingers, and with her clean hand, she grabbed Tona by the hair again. She pulled them off her cock until only the tip was in their mouth, and then she slammed them back down to their place against her navel. She repeated the motion one, two, three more times, and finally, after a day with her giant cock in their mouth, the Teacher came. 

There was so much. It filled their throat and made their stomach distend. The Teacher made sure that Tona didn't leave a drop, even after she had pulled out of their sore throat and pulled them onto her lap again. Their ass hurt, but they could ignore it when the Teacher was rubbing their sensitive parts, making them whimper and shake.

_ Good kid. _ She whispered into Tona's ear as she massaged their now-large stomach.  _ Moo moo motherfucker. _

What? 

Now she was a cow.

* * *

Tona woke up. That was a very strange dream, and now they were horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a dream I had once. All of my dreams, including this one, are really vague and nonsensical, so I had to think hard to make this comprehensible. Also, despite what my dream says, I am not into cows/lactation. Probably has something to do with my fear of babymaking, but that’s for the therapist to decide.  
> Next is... Orgasm Denial/Edging.  
> If you liked this, consider hitting kudos, and if you want more, bookmark this work!


	5. Day 2 - Orgasm Denial/Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Orgasm Denial/Edging  
> Character(s) - Lucy and Evangeline/Eva  
> Background - Lucy and Eva are 2 of my Seven Deadly Sins demons. Guess which ones or I’ll eat all of the plastic in your house.  
> Description - Lucy teases Eva for hours

"Lucy, please," Eva whimpered, almost crying when Lucy squeezed her cock again. The shorter girl's hand was wrapped around Eva's dick, thumb pressed against a spot underneath its head, massaging in slow circles. The head was smeared with precum from hours of being jerked off with small subtle wrist movements. Sometimes the movements caused the ridges of Lucy's fingertips to catch at the sensitive skin of her slit, making her jolt and moan. It always brought Eva to the brink of orgasm, but every time she had gotten there, Lucy let go and stopped touching her, waiting until Eva's cock was soft again before repeating the process. 

Eva tried and failed to thrust into Lucy's hand, and Lucy giggled and gave her cock a hard squeeze. The soft shlick... shlick... shlick... of her dick was the only sound in the room, and between the sensation and the person causing it, Eva's orgasm built up just as quickly as the other six times they had done this.

"Come on Lucy!" she begged, her own hands limp at her sides, as Lucy just continued to jerk her off, uncaring to Eva's plight. Just as Eva was about to come, vision fuzzy, Lucy moved her hand away, and Eva was left thrusting into empty air. Eva goggles her through teary eyes, sniffling as Lucy smirked beside her. "Lucy, please I'm literally begging you, just let me come!" 

Lucy hummed, pretending to consider it, before shaking her head and smiling again. She leaned up and kissed Eva's neck, and even that slight touch made her shiver. Lucy's hand slid up from her hip to cup Eva's boob, and she took the areola in her mouth, tongue licking eagerly. If only that tongue licked somewhere else. 

Lucy's other hand ghosted Eva's pelvis, almost touching her dick, and Eva whimpered.

Lucy grabbed her cock and resumed her motions. 

Time for round 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eva is a trans woman. I am not a trans woman, so please forgive me if I portrayed something wrong. You may not experience sex the way I show it here. Sorry. Another thing to be sorry about, I made this one shorter. Even though Edging is hot, I'm not very familiar with it, so I made this shorter than usual.  
> Next is... Mutual Masturbation  
> If you liked this, consider hitting kudos, and if you want more, bookmark this work!


	6. Day 3 - Mutual Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character(s) - Rota and Allegro  
> Background - Rota and Allegro are part of a religious organization called the Brotherhood of Salem. Rota is a half-dragon cleric and Allegro is a half-demon Paladin. This is a fantasy universe.  
> Description - Allegro comes home late. He needs to make it up to his fiance, Rota.

"You're late, Allegro," Rota whined, and he slid off of the couch he was laying on, his book left open on the table. He walked across the room to where Allegro was standing, still in his gambeson, and wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck, Rota pulled him down to an equal level and kissed him sweetly. Allegro hummed and kissed him back, arms sliding down to rest at Rota's hips. When they separated, Allegro sighed lovingly and pressed another kiss to Rota's forehead. Cupping his cheek, he brushed his thumb against the freckle-like scales of Rota's face, smiling when the smaller relaxed in his hand. "I missed you."

"I'm sorry," Allegro replied, pressing a third kiss to his left cheek, and then a fourth kiss to his right. "Dame Voeleia was training some squires, and she asked me to help." Rota huffed, sharp teeth catching his lip as he pouted adorably.

"You didn't have to help her!" he griped into Allegro's shoulder as the taller led them back to the couch, kissing his face the whole way. Allegro sat down, pulled off his gambeson, and raised an eyebrow at Rota as he whined, even as he was sliding into the taller's lap, cuddling into Allegro. "You could have been here with me! I was waiting for you."

Allegro nodded, peppering kisses on Rota's round face. "I'm sorry. They're planning a pilgrimage and if I don't want to be put on the guard duty chopping block, I needed to suck up to the executioner." Rota sighed, sulk leaving his face, and he rested his head against Allegro's shoulder.

"You still need to make it up to me," he demanded breathily, voice taking on a sensual tone. His hand slid down from its place on Allegro's shoulder to ghost around his crotch.

Allegro smirked, pressing his face into Rota's neck to kiss the sensitive skin. Equally as breathily, he purred, "I will," into the smaller man's pointed ear. Rota shivered as Allegro pulled down his pants, and he blushed and looked away when his dick slid out, already eager and half hard. "So pretty..." Allegro cooed, grinning when Rota's face became even redder. He became a little more confident when Allegro's larger cock joined the mix, pressing enthusiastically against Rota's own member. 

After desperately yanking their shirts off, Allegro pressed his muscular chest against the smaller’s and kissed him again, dipping his tongue into the wet warmth of Rota’s mouth, and he pressed their tongue’s together. Rota let out a muffled moan when Allegro’s hand wrapped around his dick, squeezing it tightly, and his face became an adorable shade of red. 

In return, he held Allegro’s cock in his delicate hands, golden eyes dark and half-lidded, and he rubbed his thumb against its head, biting his lip when a glob of precum appeared. Smearing it all over the head, Rota coaxed a mewl out of the knight. 

Allegro began pumping the smaller’s length, sliding his hand up and down, and Rota copied his movements. He bit Allegro’s lip eagerly, tracing his tongue against the taller’s canines. With his free hand, Allegro cupped Rota’s cheek, thumb tracing the freckle-like scales dotting his face, and he purred, relaxing into the hand.

Allegro rolled his hips into Rota’s hand and quickened the pace, the coil in his stomach tightening. He bit his lip, trying and failing to muffle his moan, and he came into Rota’s soft hands, spraying them white.

Rota smiled softly and licked some of Allegro’s seed off of his hand, and if the knight hadn’t  _ just _ came, he would be rock hard at how pretty and sexy his fiance was.

“You’re welcome,” Rota cooed, an unspoken request in his voice. Allegro nodded and stroked his cock more eagerly, enjoying the front row seats of Rota slowly falling apart. He hummed when Rota bit him in the neck, tongue pressing insistently against the skin caught between his sharp teeth. Allegro let him, and he let Rota run his claws down the taller’s back, leaving angry red marks everywhere, as he got closer and more desperate. 

By the end, Rota was needily rocking his hips into Allegro’s hands, whimpering and mewling the taller’s name. He leaned down, practically begging for Allegro to kiss him, so he did ferociously, teeth clicking together. Rota sobbed into Allegro’s mouth as he came, going tense as a wire before relaxing all together, limp in the taller’s arms. Allegro continued to lovingly press kisses all over Rota’s face and shoulders.    
“Do you forgive me?” Allegro asked teasingly. Rota hummed thoughtfully, hiding his tired face in his shoulder.

“Perhaps,” he answered, equally as lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I love the name Allegro. Speaks to my musical side.  
> Next is... Pet Play and Licking  
> If you liked this, consider hitting kudos, and if you want more, bookmark this work!


	7. Day 3 - Petplay and Licking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Pet Play and Licking  
> Character(s) - Master and Dot  
> Background - Master is a rich programmer, and Dot is a catboy sex slave  
> Description - Master ignores his pet. Dot doesn't like that

Dot mewled, nuzzling his Master's leg as he typed something on his big, fancy computers. Sometimes, when Dot was good, Master would put images of beautiful men and women having fun together and let him watch, his hand rubbing at Dot's sensitive parts. However, right now, Master was ignoring him in favour of whatever was on the big computers. Dot wanted him. He wanted his Master's cock inside him, or in his mouth, or even just rubbing against his body.

Dot whined, and he crawled in between his Master's legs, resting his face on his thigh. Looking up to him, Dot made puppy-eyes until Master paid attention to him, and even then, Master sighed when he noticed. "Hello kitten," his voice rumbled, amused, and a hand slid down from where it was typing to pet Dot, ruffling his hair. Dot meowed happily, rubbing his head on Master's thigh. Master laughed. "You're rather eager, pet. You bored?" 

Dot nodded excitedly. If he was lucky, Master would let him suck his thick, long cock, or maybe even have him sit on Master's lap as he worked, riding his cock. Master put his hand under Dot's chin, thumb playing with his lower lip, before pressing his thumb into his mouth. Dot eagerly took it, pressing his tongue on the digit, and he tried his best not to gag when it reached the back of his throat. His Master let him lick and suck on his thumb for a moment, but eventually Master had to pull it out and wipe it on his pants so he could continue working.

Dot whined, and Master chuckled. "If you want my attention so much, kitten, why don't you busy that sweet mouth of yours and earn it?" Despite the questioning tone of Master's voice, Dot knew that it was an order, and one he was avid to obey. He zealously pulled down Master's pants, desperate to be rid of them, and when Master's still soft cock spilled out of the garment, Dot felt a rush of thrill and desperation, only barely noticing the shamefulness of being such a cock slut. 

Dot nuzzled Master's cock, taking in his musk, and he purred, kissing the bulbous tip like he would his master, with such an intensity that he forgot to breathe. Somehow, it still wasn't hard, and Dot liked to choke on Master's cock, so instead, he forsook the length of Master's dick in favour of his heavy sack. The mere act of lifting them caused Dot to become hard, and he began humping Master's leg. Dot, desperate, leaned into Master's lap and began massaging one of his balls while his mouth defended upon the other. The flesh was mind-numbingly hot in his mouth, resting heavily in his mouth as he licked and sucked, and it was too big, and Dot too small, for the kitten to fit it in his mouth completely. Still, Dot was tireless in his devotion, eager to give love to both sides.

Through his succour, Master's cock began to plumpen up, heavy where it rested on Dot's face. Even though Master's dick wasn't fully hard, Dot was too slutty and desperate to wait. He wrapped both hands around the length of Master's cock and stroked up and down, a process made difficult by the fact that his fingertips barely met around his girth. Quickly giving up, Dot lifted Master's cock to his lips, and opening his mouth as wide as he could, he began to sink down its length.

Dot was almost glad that Master wasn't fully hard, because if he was, Dot would already be choking and gagging on his cock, but on the other hand, Dot loved choking on Master's cock. Dot breathed deeply as he inched down, a long and difficult process due to his Master's length. Halfway down, Dot stopped to just suck on it, teasing Master's cock with his tongue where it lay against the opening to Dot's throat. He slobbered around it, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked and lapped sloppily on Master's cock, purring the whole time. 

Master put up with it for far longer than he probably should've, but eventually, he grabbed Dot by the scruff and pulled him an inch further on his cock, and Dot took it as a sign that he should probably continue.

As Dot took more and more of his length, the oxygen grew thinner and thinner, the tip of his cock sliding into Dot's throat like it belonged there, which it did. Soon, all he could see was Master's skin, and his red, swollen lips were wrapped snugly around the base of his cock. Dot took a moment to draw what little breath he could before pulling back, intent to taste Master's delicious cum. 

Master's hand fell onto Dot's hair, pushing him back to the base of his cock, nose pressing firmly against his navel. Very much trapped, the only noises Dot could make from that position were moans. Dot could barely breathe, his windpipe completely overtaken by cock.

"Stay, little kitten," he cooed, a commanding, dominant tone to his voice, and Dot couldn't help but obey. Master let go of his hair and pressed his thumb into Dot's mouth. Master pinched and stretched his cheek, playing with his tongue and teeth. It hurt, and Dot whimpered, tears in his eyes as he looked up at his Master, but he stayed still and pliant because Master could do whatever he wanted to him. 

Once Master had had his fun with Dot's mouth, he wiped his saliva-slick fingers in Dot's hair before going back to the big computers. Dot moaned, sending pleasurable vibrations down Master's cock, but he seemed to be done paying attention to his kitten.

Dot, since that's what Master wanted, stayed still, silently gagging on his cock. Occasionally, Master's foot would rub Dot's little pet dick, and he'd moan and whimper and mewl, but otherwise, he just served Master, silently begging for more. They stayed there for hours, Master working and Dot taking care of him.

Eventually, Master saved his work and turned off his computer, turning his attention back to the little slut drooling between his legs. That was what Dot was doing, slobbering on Master's cock, drops of saliva dripping down his chin and onto Master's pants. His lips were wet and swollen, and his face was wet from a combination of tears and drool. Master placed his hand on Dot's head and pet him, scratching his scalp the way he knew Dot liked, and his kitten purred.

"Good boy!" he praised, and Dot's eyes widened in excitement at the attention. He nodded, pushing his face in an attempt to get Master's cock even deeper than it was now, which was impossible, but Dot couldn't really think. 

Just the implication that Master was going to let him drink his cum made Dot stupid, as if there was anything else a cock-hungry kitten like him could be, and his musk overwhelmed Dot. Master's foot moved up to press itself on Dot's cocklet, and he whimpered. If Dot could beg, he would do it. 

Master rubbed his heel up against Dot's soft parts until he was cross-eyed and weak, a little splurt of cum splattering onto his shoe. Master chuckled at his kitten's desperateness, mouth still wrapped tight around his cock.

Dazed from his orgasm, Dot didn't notice when Master tightened his grip around his hair. However, slutty and stupid as he was, he noticed when Master pulled his head back, all the way to Master's tip. Dot licked and sucked the head the best he could, only to have the breath knocked right out of his chest when Master slammed his cock back down his throat, right back to the base. Weak and easily malleable from cumming, Dot could do little more than let Master use him like a cocksleeve, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

The little kitten was jerked up and down his Master's spit slick length for an eternity until he decided that he'd had enough and ramped up the pace. By then, Dot's certain that his voice had been taken out for a week, maybe two, and he let out pathetic noise when Master held him back down to the base of his cock, nose pressed roughly against his pubes.

His swollen lips wrapped around the base once again as Master's cum spilled down his throat, liquid heat pouring straight to his belly. Even though Dot liked to take his time, tasting Master's cum, he swallowed as quick as he could, gagging around Master's cock. He stayed there, obedient, until it stopped twitching and squirting into his mouth.

Even though his throat hurts, raw from Master's abuse, Dot didn't move, not until Master pulled out, and even then, all he could do was lean against his thigh and whimper. Master scooped him up, placing Dot on his lap, and he began pulling down the kitten's panties, murmuring praises the whole time. Dot was exhausted, but his Master was just getting started. Of course, Dot was ready to serve at any time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:I like cats. And boys. I wonder why I like catboys *insert thinking emoji*  
> Next is... (Almost) Caught in the Act  
> If you liked this, consider hitting kudos, and if you want more, bookmark this work!


	8. Day 4 - (Almost) Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - (Almost) Caught in the Act  
> Character(s) - Neve and Beatrice  
> Background - Neve is an Adventurer, and Beatrice is a witch and (former) princess.  
> Description - Neve and Beatrice try to have some fun. Bea's aunts bother them.

"Hello, ma'am!" Neve cheerfully waved as the eldest of the Blue Witches, Birch, let her in, and the old woman leaned down and gave the dame a friendly kiss on the cheek. Of course, Neve knew that it was really Birch's way of checking that Neve wasn't under or capable of any spell that would hurt the person she was there to see. The old witch hated Neve, even though she was practically a hero, and she was an adventurer.

Birch's cold cobalt eyes ran down Neve's boy, a look of suspicion in her eyes, and the dame squirmed internally, silently begging the Gods that Birch wouldn't do an abrupt search of her bag. If she did, Neve was already a delicious little frog on the witches' plates. What she had in it wasn't magical, or particularly dangerous, but it was obscene and implied that beautiful Beatrice, the light of the Blue Witches' lives, had sex. With Neve. The Adventurerthat Birch hated.

Luckily, Birch was kind that day, and let her pass unsearched. Climbing up the steps to Beatrice's room, Neve waved to the other two Blue Witches, Basil and Briar, and they both smiled and waved back. Basil was a little strange, but they were much nicer and lax about Neve's visits than Birch.

When Neve opened the door to Beatrice's room, she was reading, comfortably curled up against the window.

"Hello, beautiful," Neve commented, kissing her hand when Beatrice held it up for her. Beatrice giggled and stood up, her book left open on the ledge, and she kissed Neve sweetly. Her stormy blue eyes shined with happiness, and she let Neve wrap her arms around her hips. "How are you?"

"I'm good. The magic lessons are getting harder, but it's lots of fun," she replied, voice like a songbird. Neve hummed thoughtfully and sat on Beatrice's bed. 

"Yeah, tell me about it!"

* * *

Beatrice bit the sleeve of her shirt when Neve hit her g-spot, and her legs shook. The dildo and strap-on her girlfriend had gotten was admittedly very good, long and thick in the right ways. The only problem was that one of her aunts was climbing up the stairs, and the only important thing in the second level in the house of the Blue Witches was Bea's room.

"Neve!" she whimpered, arms wrapped around the adventurer's shoulders. "My aunt-" she made out before Neve rubbed a finger against her clit, and Beatrice's brain was briefly scrambled.

"Bea?" an old, comforting voice called out from outside the room. It was Briar, the youngest and kindest of her aunts. Briar adored Neve and was practically planning the wedding herself, but she was so nosy. Bea wondered what her aunt would think if she opened the door and found Neve pounding her on the bed, leg hoisted over Neve's shoulder and shirt hiked up, prime for Neve to grope her, which she was doing. The smart thing was to get themselves presentable enough as fast as possible, so Briar wouldn't guess what they had been doing.

That was the smart thing. Neve just continued, rubbing her clit and pounding her brain into a pulp, and she seemed almost encouraged by Briar's presence, just beyond that door. The thrill turned Beatrice on. "Y-yes Auntie?" she called out, biting back a moan.

"Do you want phoenix chicken or regular chicken for dinner, love? And what about you, Neve?" she asked, a smile in her voice. Beatrice let out a loud, uncontrolled gasp at a particularly strong thrust that hit her right where it felt good. Neve was way too good at that. "Bea? Are you ok?" she questioned her in a worried tone. 

"Oh I-I'm fine, Auntie! I just-mmph! I just stubbed my toe. I'd like-AAaahhh! Regular chicken, please. Neve?" Beatrice spit out. Oh, god that was terrible. Briar probably knew already, and Neve was one angry spell away from turning into a salamander.

"I'd like regular chicken as well!" Neve replied, so cool, acting like she wasn't pounding the beloved niece of three very powerful magic users.

"Bea? Are you sure you're fine? I can come back with some nice-" Briar started, clearly showing said devotion to her niece.

"I'm good!" Beatrice cried out, way too eager for Briar to go away. Briar made a sad little noise, but thankfully, went away.

"That was a little harsh!" Neve observed, and Beatrice made a needy little noise. 

"Come on, just fuck me," she moaned, and Neve grinned.

"Yes ma'am!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I was planning on this being longer and better, but my writing skill and endurance got sucked out by the last chapter. It'll be better next time.  
> Next is... Gags and Temperature Play.  
> If you liked this, consider hitting kudos, and if you want more, bookmark this work!


	9. Day 4 - Gags and Temperature Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Gags and Temperature Play  
> Character(s) - Dave and Kira  
> Background - Dave and Kira are magical boys and also rivals/friends/lovers.  
> Description - Kira is unnaturally hot. Dave helps him cool down and shut up.

"You're really hot," Dave noted, arms wrapped around Kira as they lay in bed.

"Wow. I'm hot. I had no idea that you found me attractive, David. Perhaps you should have told me that when your dick was in my ass and I was moaning about how stupidly attractive you are," the smaller stated sarcastically, and Dave laughed and shook his head.

"That's not what I meant!" he cried out, comically pouting at his boyfriend. "I mean, yeah, you are honest to god the sexiest person I have ever seen, but I was talking about your temperature. You're so warm, it's like cuddling next to a cute heater! It's so great and weird at the same time."

Kira raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, it's totally weird, how the guy who once turned into a phoenix-shaped fireball is a little hot to the touch. Wack!" he snarked at Dave, in that adorable, humourous way of his. Dave laughed and kissed his cheek. "What about it?"

"Well, I had an idea," Dave confessed. 

"Sex idea or stupid idea?" Dave whined, gently butting his head against Kira's. 

"That's the only kind of ideas I'm allowed to have?" he protested jokingly, and Kira grinned.

"That's the only kind of ideas you're capable of having!" he teased, nuzzling Dave's neck, sharp teeth grazing over soft, dark skin. "So what kind?"

"Sex," Dave clarifies, and he sat up, Kira idly following him. "Wait here. I want to surprise you." Kira whined, delicate hands sliding down Dave's chest, and he gave the smaller a reassuring kiss. "I would never do something that I didn't think you would like, honey. I'll be back in a moment."

Dave was back in a moment, with every towel in their bathroom. Kira hummed, curious. "You going to shove those up my ass?" he chuckled, and Dave rolled his eyes.

"I don't think that's possible?" he replied, and he fanned out the largest towel and spread it on the floor as one would do at the beach. Kira raised his eyebrow again, even more confused. "Come here, beautiful. Lie down." Kira rolled his eyes, but he slid down off the bed and walked to the towel, lying down on his front. 

Dave wolf-whistled, hands running down his sides, and he bit his lower lip while staring at the hand-shaped bruises on Kira's thighs, and the bite marks dotting his shoulders, all caused by Dave's grip. It was a gift to touch such a pretty man. "You going to do something, or was the idea to just stare at me and grope?" 

"Come on baby!" Dave cried out, and Kira smiled, betraying his real thoughts about his wandering eyes. "I can't resist looking at you." He licked his lips, and Kira laughed, voice like bells. "And no, it's something even better!" David hummed thoughtfully. "You know, I realized how hot you are, physically, when you got a popsicle, and you were tonguing it like nobody's business. I nearly got a hard-on, you were being so hot," he stated, winking at the end. Kira smiled silently, twitching when Dave ran his hands up his back. He pressed a finger to Kira's lips, who licked it without further questioning. "And I realized that you really, really like things being cold. You have never had a warm drink, and you never sleep with a blanket, even in the winter, which is very weird, by the way."

Kira scoffed. "Talking about the things you find weird about is not going to turn me on!" he growled, voice slightly muffled by the finger in his mouth.

"Shut up!" Dave whined, and Kira stuck out his tongue, goading him. 

"Make me," he replied, a pleased smirk on his face. Dave laughed and got up from where he was kneeling, and he opened their toy cabinet, digging through the various dildos and vibrators until he found what he was looking for. "Kinky," Kira commented as Dave approached him with the ball gag, willingly opening his mouth. His sharp canines cutely poked over the ball, and he smiled. 

"Speak to me, beautiful!" Dave exclaimed dramatically, and when Kira tried to complain, only muffled 'mmph!'s come out. Despite the setback, Kira still managed to stick his tongue out, and Dave laughed. "Stop being so sassy!" he chuckled, and he waved a white handkerchief around before tying it around Kira's head. The smaller made a curious humming noise, slightly tense where he lay beneath Dave.

Kira cocked his head, as if to ask what Dave was going to do. He summoned a cube-shaped piece of ice and slid it down his neck, savouring the surprised gasp he made when the cold hit his skin and the arch of his back. "Since you're so hot, I thought you'd like something cold," he teased, lazily dragging the ice cube down his back, and Kira moaned, definitely interested. 

Dave circled what little remained of the cube on the small of Kira's back, freehand ghosting around his cock, and he licked the remainder of the cube off. Kira shivered at the burning hot touch of his tongue and his warm hards, grabbing his boy. Dave flipped him onto his back, body valuable and limp, and even through the gag, Kira smiled lovingly. Dave sighed, just taking in his beauty for a moment, until Kira whined impatiently. 

Dave crowed with delight and summoned another cube and pressed it against the hollow of Kira's throat, between his collarbones. He twitched at the chilled touch, panting quietly. Slowly, so that it melted as he went, Dave dragged the cube down his body in a lazy, meandering road of cold, bumping it over each of Kira's still prominent ribs, and then licked it off right under his nipple, causing another little sound to come from Kira's mouth. 

Kira came out of his trance when he felt a third cube on his stomach, but before he could react, Dave placed it in his belly button. Kira gasped and attempted to buck his hips, stopped by Dave's large, warm hands on his hips, holding him still. Kira trembled, legs twitching, and he cried out. His teeth dug into the gag as if trying not to lose control. He could feel it melting, cold rivulets of water slipping out and down his sides. He whined, and Dave kissed his forehead. 

"Don't dislodge that," Dave murmured, lips ghosting his ear, and Kira mewled.

"Mmph!" he replied, a line of drool dripping down his face.

And then he arched his back and let out a muffled scream because Dave pressed two ice cubes unbearably close to his nipples. They're already peaked, but they harden even more at the cold, cock hard between his thick thighs. Occasionally, Dave would brush one directly over his nipple, making Kira whimper again. Leaning down, Dave flicked his tongue into the little pool of water in his navel, slurping it obscenely. Kira's hands tightened on the towel beneath him, legs curling around Dave's chest. 

Dave wrapped a warm hand around Kira's dick, pumping it up and down, and squeezed it tightly, kissing Kira's chest gently.

"Can I use one here?" Dave asked, but Kira's nodding even before he finished the question. Summoning another cube, Dave trailed an ice cube into Kira's pubes, circling it around the base of his cock and insistently working upwards, until it reached the sensitive head. Dave, cruel as he was, rubbed the cold cube into the very tip, relishing Kira's overwhelmed sobs and gasps. Meltwater ran down his length tortuously, between his thighs and over his balls. Dave could see the water in Kira's navel overflowing as he arched his back.

Once the cube fully melted, Dave took pity of his desperate boyfriend and licked a stripe up his cock, enjoying how Kira let out a muffled moan. He popped a bunch of cubes into his mouth and swallowed all of Kira's cock, and Kira screamed through his gag, arms flailing around blindly until he found Dave's head. The heated length bumped against the cubes, causing unpredictable jolts of pleasurable cold to run through Kira's body. As Dave bobbed up and down his length, he pressed a cube to the tip, and Kira's letting out muffled sobs, trying to tell Dave that he was cumming.

Dave finally pulled off once he sucked Kira through the aftershock, swallowing both his cum and the melted ice. He's running his hands down Kira's sides, but Kira didn't react, chest heaving, heart thumping, breath ragged. 

"Good?" Dave asked, and Kira nodded eagerly. "Turn over." Kira flipped and propped himself on his elbows obediently. Dave yanked the towel out from under Kira, who let out a startled squawk, caught his boyfriend before he fell, and replaced it with a clean towel. Kira whined, incredulous. "Sorry, but we're not done. From under the blindfold, Dave could see that Kira's eyebrow was raised. He repositioned Kira, getting him to stick his sweet ass up in the air. His fingers ghosted the rim of Kira's hole, still and Kira gasped quietly. 

"Guess where else I wanna put some ice," Dave said huskily, and Kira let out a shaky, turned-on sigh underneath his gag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer shut down around halfway through, and I lost all my work, so I had to make this shorter than I planned.  
> Next is... Teasing  
> If you liked this, consider hitting kudos, and if you want more, bookmark this work!


	10. Day 5 - Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Teasing  
> Character(s) - Dana and Eric  
> Background - Eric is based on a guy I know who really needs to get laid. I just made some girl up.  
> Description - Eric goes on a date with a girl. She's a tease.

Dana keeps brushing against him. Her soft hands ghost Eric's, and she keeps licking her lips. She had asked Eric to go on a walk after they had eaten lunch at some chic Italian restaurant she liked and being a gentleman, Eric couldn't refuse. Her way her hips moved drives him crazy, and if Eric wasn't so polite, he would have already pinned Dana to a wall in a dirty side alley. Unfortunately, Eric is a well behaved young man, and he could never do that.

Dana drags him to a convenience store and gets two popsicles for them, both in shitty grape flavour. She removes the plastic and wraps her thick lips around the tip, pressing her tongue into the underneath. She swirled her tongue around the length, getting slick purple liquid all over her lips. Glancing over to Eric, Dana's big brown eyes meet Eric's gray one, and she knows what she's doing to him. Eric lets her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teasing is mean :(  
> Next is... Swallowing, Collaring, and Gunplay.  
> If you liked this, consider hitting kudos, and if you want more, bookmark this work!


	11. Day 5 - Collaring and Gunplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Collaring and Gunplay  
> Character(s): Augustine/Aug and Clubs Cole.  
> Background - Augustine is a high-level spy for the Court of Diamonds, and Cole is a low-level but vicious interrogator for the Clubim. The hierarchy of this universe is loosely based on decks of cards, but things like princes/princesses, generals, and other titles exist.  
> Description - Augustine is interrogated.

_Click._

A gun dry fired against Augustine's head. Even with all of the training the Court of Diamonds had put him through, Aug couldn't help but turn his head away when it happened, breath leaving his body. He was playing a game of Russian Roulette with the interrogator standing above him, probably Clubim from his dark, earthy hair and grey eyes. The interrogator grabbed his jaw roughly, grip tight and on the edge of painful, and forced Aug to look at him. He's devilish ~~ly beautiful~~ , and Aug couldn't look him in those cold, calculating eyes. The interrogator slid the muzzle of his gun down Aug's face, pressing it against his cheek. 

"You're a coward," he growled, grip tightening, and he dry-fired again, leaving a small burn on Aug's cheek. "Sneaking around, tryin' to steal Clubim information like a little rat." Another click, on his neck. "And you're stupid too." Aug made a fussy noise, and the interrogator laughed. "You got caught," he stated mockingly. Suddenly, he pointed the gun downwards and shot at the ground, bullet nearly hitting Aug's left foot.

Augustine, understandably, flinched and jumped away, then blushed when the interrogator started cackling, like Aug's surprise was the funniest thing in the world. He pressed a finger into Aug's mouth, looking at him with a combination of amusement and disdain. "Now, you and I are here, and I don't have all day, so here's how this is going to go. You are going to tell me what the Court of Diamonds is planning, and I won't have to hurt you."

Aug growled as ferociously as he could, which was not at all. "I'd never betray my country!" he cried out rather pathetically. He gasped silently when the interrogator grabbed his neck, thumb lightly brushing over his carotid artery. The interrogator grinned threateningly and laughed.

"Oh, sweetheart, you will," he purred, pressing the gun's muzzle against Aug's lips. "Keavers! Turn off video and audio!" he yelled to the one-way mirror that was in the room. A moment later, the camera in the corner shut down, and Aug audibly gulped.

In a split second, Augustine's cuffs were undone and Cole's in his lap, kissing him desperately, his gun dropped onto the floor. Instinctually, Aug's hands slid down to appreciatively squeeze his thick ass, and Cole moaned, arms draped on the other's shoulders. He exposed his throat without resistance when Aug went to suck on it, leaving a flowering bruise just over his collarbone. 

"Mmm, sweety," Aug hummed, continuing to grope his interrogator, and Cole gasped when Aug's cock pressed into the cleft of his ass, hard and ready. Cole made a helpless little face, biting his lower lip in excitement. "You are such a good actor," he praised Cole, slotting his face under his throat and kissing the sensitive skin there. "You almost scared me for a moment. And then I remembered what you _really_ are." 

Cole eagerly kissed him again, passively letting Aug's tongue explore his mouth. When they finally had to separate, Cole's lips were kiss-swollen, and he looked blessed out. "What am I?" he asked breathlessly, shoving their hips together like if he didn't, he'd die. Aug pulled down Cole's turtleneck, exposing a simple, back leather collar with a tag that read _Property of Augustine_ , clear as day. Cole blushed, unable to look his dominant in the eye.

"You're my sexy, slutty good boy," Augustine cooed, and Cole shivered and let out a breathy moan. Hiking Cole's thick sweater up, Aug bit one of his nipples, sucking it harshly, and the Clubim man jolted, grinding their hips together, and tried to bite back a moan.

Aug grabbed Cole’s gun from where it laid on the floor, automatically clearing the gun, and he pressed it in between the Clubim’s thick, pouty lips. Cole whimpered, face red, but he dutifully opened his mouth and let Aug press the muzzle into it, gagging when the gun hit the back of his throat. With his free hand, Aug grabbed his crotch, rubbing himself as he watched Cole swirl his tongue around the tip, slobbering all over his own handgun. Cole looked Aug in the eye, face filled with a mixture of shame and arousal, and hallowed his cheeks, lips red and swollen. 

Eventually, Aug pulled the gun out of Cole’s mouth, muzzle still shiny with saliva. “Bend over and pull down your pants,” he ordered, patting Cole gently on the ass, and he nodded eagerly, bending over the table. For a moment, Aug just stared, appreciating how _nice_ Cole’s ass was. He was a skinny little bitch, but he had _assets_. With his free hand, Aug spread his cheeks apart, thumb ghosting over the sweet little pucker of his rim. “This is going to hurt,” he told Cole, pressing the wet tip of the gun to his hole. 

“I know,” Cole replied shakily, and he pulled his turtleneck into his mouth. “Be gentle, please,” he said, pathetic and slightly muffled. Placing a finger to his mouth, Aug quickly slicked it up with his saliva before circling it around the rim of Cole’s hole. He pushed it in insistently, kissing Cole’s forehead when his interrogator whimpered, eyes wet. He slowly fingered his submissive open, kissing Cole sweetly as he made pained little noises, letting Aug suck his tongue without resistance. 

Eventually, Aug managed to get four fingers inside, stretching Cole wide enough that he could press the muzzle of the Clubim’s handgun up his ass. Cole shivered, his gun firm against his prostate, and he wrapped his arms around Aug’s neck, deepening the kiss. One of his hands drifted down Augustine’s body, resting to press against his still-clothed hardness. Aug hummed, sucking Cole’s bottom lip.

After their lips separated, Cole slid down to his knees, looking up at Aug with begging eyes, and he unzipped Aug’s pants. “Yeah, go ahead baby,” Aug purred, cupping Cole’s cheek sweetly. The Clubim man pulled out Aug’s cock and eagerly took it in his mouth, no hesitation, and he swallowed down as much as possible. What he couldn’t take, his hand covered, squeezing tightly around Aug’s length. With his free hand, Cole pressed his gun against his prostate and moaned, sending pleasurable vibrations down Augustine’s cock.

Cole’s mouth was warm and wet and perfect, and it’s the best sensation Aug had ever experienced. Cole’s thick wrapped obscenely around his cock, gray eyes looking up at Aug. It’s sloppy and overwrought, but so good. Cole seemed to be really enjoying it too, if the hard-on poking in between his legs was any guess. 

Eventually, Aug pulled Cole off of his cock, smearing his lips with precum, and he considered cumming on his pretty face, but then he remembered how tight his ass was. He helped Cole up, pushing the smaller man onto the table, and pulled out the gun from up his ass. Aug quickly placed it on the table before wrapping himself around Cole, blanket-like, and slipping inside.

Despite just having a _gun_ up his ass, Cole was unbearably tight, a vice-grip around Augustine’s cock. It took a few tries, but soon, he’s grinding on his prostate, swallowing up the sweet noises Cole made as he rocked against Aug. Soon after, Aug came inside of the Clubim, filling him with sticky white cum. He graciously jacked Cole off, kissing him as he shook underneath Aug.

For a moment, they just laid there, Augustine whispering confidential Diamond secrets, and for a moment, Aug remembered he was a traitor. He forgot when Cole kissed him insistently, looking for attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Cole.  
> Next is... Abstinence/Chastity  
> If you liked this, consider hitting kudos, and if you want more, bookmark this work!


	12. Day 6 - Abstinence/Chastity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Abstinence/Chastity  
> Character(s) - John Egbert and Karkat Vantas (From Homestuck)  
> Background - read Homestuck you Bitch  
> Description - A crack fic

John Homestuck flew into the hive of his huzband Karkat Vantass. 

HELLLO JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHN YOU BAKA Karkat shouted because he shouted alot but he was sexy.

hello Karkat! John said. Karkat was lying in a bed of roses very sexy. John stepped on a rose and it hurt, but Karkat's teeth hurt moar. Their were candles. the house was on fire. 

LETS HAVE SEX JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Karcat said seducktivly, and John screamed.

Abstinence is the onbly form of birthcontol that is 413% effective in preventing pregernetcy he cried as Karkat dragged him into bed. i am not a Homosexual! 

But Carkat did not listen. Now John was on fier, and pregananat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitch what the fuck does 'abstinence' mean? This is Kinktober motherfuker  
> Post-formating add-on: this entire thing is so fucking stupid. I'm about to die its so dumb  
> Next is... Simultaneous Orgasms and Nipple-Play


	13. Day 6 - Simultaneous Orgasms and Nipple Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Simultaneous Orgasms and Nipple Play  
> Character(s) - Dame Genevieve and Andrew  
> Background - Genevieve is a milf knight and Andrew is her squire  
> Description - Genevieve fucks her squire

"P-p-please Mommy!" Andrew screamed, arching his back against Genevieve as she pounded into his prostate, digging her teeth into his left nipple while one of her hands roughly pinched the other. When she stopped biting, Genevieve licked her lips, taking a moment to admire the bite mark she had left, before she pressed a hickey to Andrew's throat, pinching and twisting his nipples cruelly. Genevieve's own breasts press against Andrew's face, but Andrew didn't dare do anything to them, or else he would be punished. Genevieve leaned down and pressed her mouth against Andrew's right nipple, her cock big and fat in his ass, rubbing against his prostate. His nipples were red and slightly aching from abuse as Genevieve's tongue rubbed one, leaving bites and hickeys all over Andrew's chest. Genevieve thrusted into him hard and insistently, driving Andrew crazy with how no matter what she did, she was so big that her cock would end up stroking his prostate, making him sob and scream.

He wanted to cum so badly, to bounce on Genevieve's cock until he came all over her stomach and tits, but every time Andrew had gotten to the edge, perfectly content to jump over, Genevieve whispered into his ear to be patient and wait for her. And Andrew did, because if he did, Genevieve would fuck him, fill him up with cum and make him orgasm. Genevieve bit his other nipple, abusing it further, and Andrew gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

"Mommy!" he let out a long cry, tears beginning to pour down his cheeks. "Let me come, Mommy!" he begged, and Genevieve made a shushing noise, kissing his forehead sweetly. 

"Just a little longer, sweetheart," she purred, and she wiped the tears from his wet cheeks. Her cock stretched him so much that Andrew cried and kept crying. Genevieve's thrust became more and more eager, less paced and steady, and she pinched and twisted his nipples until he sobbed. She panted, face flushed, and wrapped her hand around Andrew's weeping cock. He made a happy little gasp, tightening around her cock, and whimpered as she jerked him off. "Come," she ordered, and Andrew jumped off of the edge. He went tense and arched up against Genevieve, waves of pleasure rolling throughout his body, and his toes curled where they wrapped around her hips. He tightened around her, and she groaned, cock almost burning hot inside him. Genevieve went crazy, slamming into Andrew relentlessly until he splattered white cum all over his stomach. Letting out a long moan, she came, filling Andrew to the brim with her hot seed. When Genevieve pulled out, he shivered at the feeling of her cum dripping out of him

Genevieve collapsed and rolled over, letting Andrew lay by her side exhaustedly as she gently kissed the bruises quickly blooming on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genevieve is not a trans woman. I simply am a horny dumb bi who wants a big titty mommy to shove a cock up me. I am projecting.  
> Next is.. Bedsharing (how scandalous!)


	14. Day 7 - Bedsharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Bedsharing  
> Character(s) - Prince Tristan Severa and Skuyler Fallkild  
> Background - Tristan is the crown prince of a kingdom threatened by an evil empire, and also the (future) leader of an organization fighting against that evil. Skuyler is a bodyguard for hire and part of a barbarian clan.  
> Description - Prince Tristan and his bodyguard share a bed(wack), and things get saucy(how surprising)

"Why are you here, Skuyler? Shouldn't you have your own room?" Prince Tristan asked, a mixture of curiosity and casual annoyance in his voice. Skuyler had a feeling that the prince didn't really like him, as evidenced by the slight disdain in his hazel eyes when he looked at his bodyguard. 

"I need to make sure nothing happens to you, sir. It's better that I'm in the room with you," Skuyler stated awkwardly. Prince Tristan raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, looking at Skuyler with half-lidded eyes. "Also, this inn doesn't have another room. Sir," he added on, and Prince Tristan sighed indignantly. 

"Well, there's only one bed," he pointed out, and Skuyler laughed nervously. "Are you sure there's not another room? You did check, yes?"

"Yes, sir. I even got the owner to go over her visitor logs again. It's just this one," Skuyler defended. He hated when people questioned his judgment, especially when his whole reputation was built on how reliable he could be. Prince Tristan was one of those people, however pleasant-to-look-at he was. He never trusted anyone to do their jobs, which was a bad trait for a leader and a prince to have.

"Well then, you'll sleep on the chair. I'm taking the bed," Prince Tristan dictated quite self-assuredly, and while the chair looked very uncomfortable, the prince was right. He deserved more comfort, and the chair would keep Skuyler awake to keep watch. 

"Of course sir," he agreed, turning around when the prince began to change into more comfortable clothing. 

It's nearly one when Skuyler saw Prince Tristan stir in his bed, sitting up, and he looked at his bodyguard pitifully, his blond hair sticking up every which way. "Skyler?" he called out tiredly, rubbing the exhaustion out of his eyes.

"My name is Skuyler," he corrected him quietly. Prince Tristan made a little noise that sounded like the audible equivalent of an eye roll.

"Skuyler. You look exhausted. Come here," he ordered, patting the opposite side of the bed. Not wanting to argue with his Prince, Skuyler walked over and sat down uncomfortably, unable to focus on anything but how Prince Tristan's shirt was too big for him, exposing his collarbone and a slim shoulder. "Go to bed. Just, don't touch me, or get close to me." Skuyler wanted to talk him out of it. Someone like him shouldn't even be sharing a room with someone like the prince, much less a bed. But before he could say anything, Prince Tristan went back to sleep, curling up into a tired ball. He looked so adorable like that, and Skuyler was very tired. It couldn't hurt to go to bed. Slipping off his shoes, he laid down, as far away from Prince Tristan as possible, which was easy, considering how large the bed was. The moment his eyes closed, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Tristan woke up warm, a strong pair of arms wrapped comfortably around him, and his head tucked under another. His eyes fluttered, caught between finding out who was and sleeping peacefully in their arms. Eventually, tired curiosity won out, and he glanced up, the scruff of his bodyguard's dark brown beard gently digging into his forehead. Vaguely, Tristan remembered asking Skuyler to sleep with him after he woke up from another nightmare, and he's glad he did, because that was the best sleep Tristan had in years. 

Tristan tried to wriggle his way out, to avoid embarrassment, but Skuyler wrapped around him tighter, nuzzling his head. Poor, touch-starved Tristan melted in his grasp, pressing his body against Skuyler's, warm and safe. He hadn't felt so safe in a long time. The last time he had felt that way was when his mother was still alive, soft and sweet and homely, holding him.

Tristan was so comfortable that, at first, he barely managed to notice the bulge pressing against his butt, but when he did, it set a fire inside of him. It was just so big, and thick, and god, Tristan wondered how it would feel inside him, how his cum would feel, dripping out of him. There was a sudden desire to ignore everything everyone had ever expected of him, every hope of him to be a good, responsible man, a leader, a prince, and just ride that cock for the rest of his life. 

Tristan pressed his ass against Skuyler's bulge, letting out a shaking sigh as it slotted into the cleft of his ass, biting his lip to prevent a loud moan from leaving his mouth. How was he so horny? It was literally just skin-to-skin contact, but it was driving the prince insane. Somehow, he managed to grab his bag, pulling out the small bottle of lube he carried(for masturbation), and capped it open. Tristan had never put anything up himself, but it couldn't be that hard.

Pulling his pants down, he poured excessive amounts of lube onto his fingers before pressing it against his hole, and he twitched when the cold liquid dripped onto his rim. Nervously, Tristan shoved a finger into it, squeezing uncomfortable around its length. It felt weird as he wiggled it around, trying to relax as he stretched himself open. Eventually, he managed to get another finger inside, stretching himself apart. Slowly and steadily, he managed to get a third finger inside, however strange the sensation was, and he gasped when his fingers brushed against a small lump that made his legs shake. Tristan's dick grew hot and hard between his legs, a dollop of precum budding at the tip.

Focusing on that spot, the prince began to let out quiet moans as he milked himself, face flushed and warm pressed against Skuyler's sleeping body, rubbing his ass against his bodyguard's cock. The stronger man made a tired noise, and Tristan froze, fearful that he had awoken him, but Skuyler just cuddled into him even more, grinding his crotch against the prince. With his clean hand, Tristan pulled down his pants just enough so that his cock spilled out of them, pressing firmly between his legs. He pushed Skuyler onto his back and spread himself apart, hole wet and slick, before sinking down on his length.

It's so big, and it stretched Tristan apart so much more than his fingers did, almost painfully, if not for the way it poked at his sweet shot. His legs shook as he began to rock back and forth, vision blurring as he rode Skuyler. He barely registered large hands on his hips, rubbing comforting circles, and straight-up didn't care when he looked down and saw the larger man awake and panting, staring at him with reverent yearning. 

Tristan didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve anything, not love, not respect, not even the chance to feel good, not before he proved himself as a competent ruler. Right now, he's a greedy piece of shit who's riding the man whose only job was to protect him. He hated himself. 

Skuyler's hand slid up Tristan's body to rest on his face, cupping his cheek, and wiped away the tears that at some point, had started falling down his face. His hands scrunched up on the taller's chest, eagerly rocking on his cock, its tip rubbing insistently against his prostate. He panted, eyes closed. 

"Tell me I'm a good boy," he pleaded, tightening around Skuyler's cock. "Tell me I deserve this. I've proven myself!"

"You're a good boy." Tristan let out a shaky sigh, smiling slightly. "You deserve this. You've proven yourself enough. You're enough," Skuyler cooed, and grabbing one of the prince's hands, he kissed it gently, grinning when Tristan blushed and looked away. The prince went limp, easy in Skuyler's grasp when he flipped them, Tristan now lying on his back as his bodyguard pounded him. It was so nice, just to let somebody else take control, to take care of things, to pin Tristan's legs over his shoulders and hammer into his prostate, kissing his face as he did it. 

And for a moment, Prince Tristan managed to believe that he was enough.

* * *

In the aftermath, Skuyler grabbed breakfast for them both, and when he got back to the room,  Prince Tristan was curled up under the covers, not looking at the bodyguard. Skuyler placed one of the plates by him and sat down on the chair. "You should eat," he stated, stabbing an egg with his fork. "We have a long day ahead." Tristan huffed, but he turned around and began eating quietly. He couldn't look Skuyler in the eye, which sucked, because he was visually stunning, with those hazel eyes of his. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, as respectfully as he could, and Tristan sighed. "After-fuck regret?"

The prince sighed again. After a moment, he nodded and ate a piece of the sausage, chewing ferociously. "This is stupid. I shouldn't like this," he whined, pouting adorably. He went quiet again, deep in thought. "Do you want a more permanent position?" he suddenly offered, and Skuyler raised a thick eyebrow, curious. "I mean, do you want to do this again?" Skuyler grinned, licking his lips, and the prince giggled, hiding his face behind dainty hands. "You pervert! The job, I meant the job! I need to get back afterwards, and it's getting annoying finding a new bodyguard for every trip I take. Would you like it?"

Skuyler got up from his chair and sat next to Tristan. "I'd love to," he replied, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun, but also fuck descriptions. Either you read my porn, or you don't.  
> Next is... Massage.


	15. Day 7 - Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Massage  
> Character(s) - Gabriel and William  
> Background - For the second kinktober time, it is two of my Seven Deadly Sins. Guess which one is which, but if you get it wrong, I will eat every book in your house. One of these boyos is a rich boy with morals he ignores, and the other one is a Bad Evil Boi.  
> Description - Gabe gives his boyfriend a massage  
> TW - Abusive Relationship

"Hi, baby," Gabe whispered, nuzzling William's ear as his thumbs rubbed circles on the taller man's shoulders. William groaned into his touch, uncharacteristically passive. "What's wrong, baby? You're so tense." Like a snake, Gabe slid into his lap, pressing kisses into William's scruff of a chin. It had the texture of a man who hadn't shaved in at least a week, which was what Will had probably done. Gabe pressed his lithe, svelte body against William's bigger, stronger build, a cat-like purring emanating from him when Will cupped his cheek, holding him. "I can make it better, babe. Just lie down," he cooed, pressing gently on William's chest. "I'll make you feel so much better."

"Ripping my guts won't kill me, Gabriel," William growled coyly, but he laid down on his back, letting the smaller straddle him. 

Gabriel pouted at the remark. "I'd never do that! Please turn over," he asked, lifting his lips so William could do just that. Reaching over, he grabbed a bottle of lotion from the nightstand and poured some onto Will's back. 

"Percival tried to do it," Will grumbled as Gabe pressed his hands to his shoulder blades, rubbing large, relaxing circles on them. Gabe made a pitying whine and pressed a soft kiss to his neck. 

"I'm sorry. I was taking off my jacket, and my shirt rode up and showed one of the bruises you gave me last week. Percy got angry," Gabe apologized, rubbing harder. The bruises on his face and stomach, from when William got angry and punched him, ached quietly. 

William hummed thoughtfully, contentment in his voice. "You should stop showing him skin then." Gabe slid his small hands down Will's back, rubbing a particularly tight knot out of his back.

"I didn't mean to." William huffed, clearly not believing his boyfriend. "Baby, Percy is my friend. He cares about me!" 

"He cares about getting into your pants, that's what he cares about!" he growled, agitated, and nearly jumped off of the bed to attack Gabe. Gabe let out a little gasp and massaged his back harder. After a moment, William calmed down, lying back down, and Gabriel also relaxed. "Just, stop hanging out with him. And for that matter, Eva too. They're bad influences," Will ordered bitterly. Gabe was about to argue, but his black eye throbbed painfully, and he backed down.

"Vanessa asked me to take her to the place I get my suits fitted again. She keeps bothering me," he whined, hands sliding down to massage William's lower back. Before Will could threaten her, Gabriel added on, "I'll take care of her. She and Percy are together all the time anyway. I'll avoid them, baby."

William pushed him off, almost roughly, and pinned him to the bed, legs hooked over his shoulders. "I'm horny," he stated simply, and Gabe exposed his neck submissively, moaning pornographically when Will bit him. 

"Mmmmm. Do whatever you want, baby," he purred seductively and spread his legs apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do angst and dialogue today.  
> Next is... Dirty Talking


	16. Day 8 - Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Dirty Talk  
> Character(s) - Jeremy Jones and Daniel Campbell  
> Background - Daniel is a bouncer, and Jeremy is a prostitute/drug dealer/party boy.  
> Description - Jeremy pays a visit to Daniel's house for his birthday.

Jeremy walked into Daniel's room, sly and quiet. Somehow, he managed to get inside the house, again. Daniel should've reported it, maybe get rid of him for a little while, but his wife wasn't home, and Jeremy was a sweet boy, if a little annoying, and getting ratted out to the police wouldn't do anything to him in the long run. At least, that was Daniel's excuse. 

"Could you make me a drink?" Jeremy asked, surprisingly polite, and Daniel raised an eyebrow. 

"Aren't you underage? It's bad for your health." Jeremy laughed and pulled out his driver's licence. Today was his birthday. "Happy birthday."

"I'm finally 21! You can't kick me out of your club anymore!" he said excitedly, with all the enthusiasm of a college student. Daniel laughed, but he started mixing another drink, something sweet and fruity. It reminded him of something his wife would drink when she was younger, and he suddenly felt uncomfortable, making a drink for an attractive young man 8 years his junior, especially one who could only legally drink today. Oh god. It hit Daniel that for all of his sexual attractiveness, Jeremy was in all ways but literal, a boy. He was very pitiful, how he kept coming over to a married man's house, hoping for sex, when Daniel had a child sleeping upstairs. Still, he acted so happy and carefree.

Daniel handed Jeremy the drink, with a little swirly straw to match, and he sat down at the older man's breakfast table and began to sip eagerly. "So, what do you really want?" Daniel asked, drinking the remainder of his glass quickly. Unconsciously, he placed a hand on Jeremy's shoulder, which slid down to squeeze his ass gently. Jeremy smirked, and Daniel affectionately patted his face.

Jeremy licked his lips, scooting closer to Daniel, and he grinned, shedding his leather jacket as erotically as possible. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough body fat to make it work, and Daniel chuckled. Jeremy stuck out his tongue as far as possible. "Stop being mean to the birthday boy!" he cried out indignantly, pouting as he crossed his arms. "Besides, I think you know what I want, big guy," he commented, voice sweet and kittenish. Jeremy slid off of the barstool, and his soft, delicate hands pressed onto Daniel's chest as he undid the older man's tie. Daniel hummed.

"Perhaps, we should take this to my bed," he announced gruffly. Jeremy smiled smugly and made a happy little sigh when Daniel kissed him, lips soft velvet against the older man's rougher ones. 

"Yes. We really should."

* * *

Jeremy fell backwards into Daniel's bed, quickly sending his shirt flying, and then his pants. The moment he was naked, he yanked the other into the bed with a surprising amount of strength, immediately kissing Daniel as ferociously as a small, thin 21-year old man could kiss. Their teeth clicked together, and he eagerly climbed onto Daniel, unbuttoning his dress shirt with relative ease. He let out a moan when Daniel latched onto his neck, sucking in hickeys that would last for days after. His large hands ran down Jeremy's thighs, rubbing circles into his thigh. Spreading his legs apart, Jeremy kissed him again, biting his lower lip fiercely. When they separated, Jeremy was panting, lip slightly kiss-swollen, and he smiled. 

Reaching over, Daniel grabbed a bottle of lube and poured its contents onto his fingers before pressing two of them into Jeremy, who took to it easily, rim twitching around the length of his fingers. Daniel immediately began rubbing the smaller man's prostate, cock instantly hard and leaking against his soft stomach. He pressed a kiss to one of Jeremy's ribs, absently reminding himself to force the younger to eat more, and travelling down his body, Daniel dotted Jeremy's chest and stomach with bite marks and hickeys, licking the tip of Jeremy's cock when he reached it. Jeremy hummed, but he pushed Daniel away, which confused the older man. 

"Come on, Daddy. You know I'm a slut for some cock sucking, but," he teased, pinning Daniel into the bed. Sliding down to his stomach, he unzipped the older's pants, licking his lips when he sprang out, big and leaking and imposing. Daniel groaned softly when he ran his tongue up the fleshy head, teasing the slit seductively. "I much prefer it when it's your cock being sucked." And with that, Jeremy took the entirety of his cock with a good suck. He was admittedly very good at oral,  ~~ better than his wife ~~ with how his tongue kept teasing his cock head, cheeks hollowed. He looked up with those beautiful dark maroons of his, mouth nice and slick, as he swirled his tongue around Daniel's length. 

Daniel gasped quietly, running his hands through Jeremy's hair. "Oh, god, keep doing that, sweety. I love your pretty mouth wrapped around my cock," he murmured, breathless. "You look so fucking sweet on your knees, you have such a talented little mouth, beautiful." Jeremy moaned, sending pleasurable vibrations throughout his length. After a moment, he finally pulled off, lips red and slightly swollen, and panted, hands still wandering down his cock and balls.

He grabbed the fabric of Daniel's open dress shirt and used it to yank him up, kissing him eagerly. Opening his mouth slightly, Jeremy moaned when Daniel pressed his tongue into him, tasting himself on Jeremy's tongue. Quickly, Daniel took off his shirt and pants, tossing it who knows where, and grinned when Jeremy fell to his back, exposing his pretty little hole, wet with lube. Hooking his thumbs into his asshole, he spread himself open, showing off how fucking slutty he was. "Please Daddy, pound my little asshole with your big, fat cock! I need you!" he cried, pinning his legs over his shoulders. He looked so desperate, and needy.

Now, who was Daniel to refuse such a pretty sight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had lots of fun with this one! I enjoy writing characters who are just shamelessly slutty.  
> Next is... Pegging and Choking


	17. Day 8 - Pegging and Choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Pegging and Choking  
> Character(s) - Captain Elia Daiga and Cadet Fisher Morne  
> Background - Daiga is a captain for the Jlegbd army, and Fisher is a new recruit for it. They are both human  
> Description - Fisher is sent to Captain Daiga's quarters for a slutty existence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jlegbd is a demon(ruled) army hellbent on conquering the entire world.

Fisher knocked on the Captain's door, about to faint as she opened the door to her single bunk, face expressing a deep disdain for the cadet in front of her. Captain Daiga was a strong, imposing woman, at least a foot taller than Fisher, and had bigger muscles in her chest than he had in his entire body. Like all women in Jlegbd, she had short (brown) hair, cut into a bob, but somehow, that just made her even more imitating.

"Cadet Fisher!" she boomed out, a slight snarl to her voice, and she placed her hands on her hips in scrutiny to the poor, tiny Fisher. "What are you doing here?"

Fisher forced himself to look her in the eye, despite his legs shaking. "L-Lieutenant Rowe told-told me to report here at o' 2000. Ma'am," he managed to stutter out, and before Captain Daiga could critique him on it, he saluted, body stiff as a board with fear. She hummed thoughtfully, which somehow, terrified him even more. 

"So, Cadet Fisher," she said casually, suddenly calm and relaxed, and she walked back into her bunk, leaving the door open behind her, and encouraged Fisher to follow her inside. Awkwardly, Fisher obeyed, gulping nervously when he heard the door quietly click behind him, trapping him with the beast. Captain Daiga smirked mockingly at his fear, the only acknowledgement she gave to it, and she began to pour a cup of shitty, military-grade, coffee. "What did you do?"

Fisher tensed up, tight as a bowstring, about to snap, and began fiddling with his fingers, because he didn't know. Lieutenant Rowe had come up to him during  ~~ lunch ~~ mealtime and given him the order, no explanation or scolding to what exactly Fisher had done wrong. Maybe he had messed up during training? Broken a rule during  ~~ lunch ~~ mealtime? Fisher knew his scores were one of the lowest of his battalion, but they were satisfactory to the minimum. "I d-don-don't know, ma'am."

Suddenly, Captain Daiga slammed Fisher up against the wall, her hand pressed terrifyingly close to his carotid arteries. Practically growling, she asked again. "What did you do, Cadet Fisher!?" Fisher whimpered as she squeezed threateningly, not enough to do anything, but Fisher could feel how little more she needed to choke him out. 

His eyes were wet and shiny with unshed tears. "I don't know, ma'am!" he cried out, more panicked and disrespectful than he intended. Captain Daiga slapped him hard before ramming him into the wall again, hand tight around his throat. Fisher let out a silent gasp, unable to speak, unable to breathe, and his hands flew up to her strong, unstoppable arm in a panic, twitching and scratching at it in a survival fueled frenzy. 

After a frantic, blood-chilling minute, where Fisher was so sure that Captain Daiga would just kill him, right there in her bunker, she finally let go, throwing Fisher onto the floor carelessly. Finally able to take a much-needed breath, he felt a sense of dizzy euphoria, like he had just come out of an orgasm. His throat felt raw, and when he absently reached a hand up to check his neck, he winced in dull pain as he pressed the quickly forming bruises. 

As he began to meekly stand up, Captain Daiga's boot pressed against his stomach forcibly, pushing Fisher back down onto the ground. "Who told you to get up, soldier?!" she yelled, digging the heel into his chest, and all of that sweet, sweet air Fisher had just gulped back in was knocked back out. Suddenly Captain Daiga scoffed. "I'll tell you what you did." Her foot trailed down his body, resting at Fisher's crotch, where his cock was already embarrassingly hard between his legs. "You're a stupid little boywhore who gets off on being abused. You're absolutely no good in an actual battlefield." Her foot began rubbing against his dick, and Fisher moaned quietly, a hand raised up to cover his face. Captain Daiga chuckled, pressing harder. Bending down, she yanked Fisher up and threw him into her bed in a careless manner. "Sluts like you are much better at warming stronger women's beds," she purred, almost mockingly, and pinned Fisher down, biting his lip till it bled.

Instantly, Captain Daiga went for his throat, creating a necklace of hickeys on his shoulders and over his collar bone. Fisher moaned hoarsely, fingers digging into her back, and he began to hump desperately against her wide hips, her thick, muscled thighs. Daiga laughed at how pitiful he was being, before promptly putting it to a stop, hands pressed firmly on his hips. Making a slight tutting noise, she lightly slapped Fisher's reddened cheek. "Maybe, if you're a good whore, I'll let you fuck something. But right now, Cadet, you take what I give you, and you fucking like it!" she commanded, squeezing his neck cruelly. Flipping him over, she slapped his ass, leaving a rosy red mark in its wake, and spread his cheeks apart. Her thumb ghosted the rim of his asshole as it fluttered, sweet and uncertain.

"Wh-what are you doing, Captain?" Fisher whimpered, a mixture of fear and arousal in his voice. Even so, he arched his back, presenting that fat bubble butt of his to his captain. Suddenly, her fingers were pressing against that hole, slick with spit, and Fisher let out a nervous whimper.

"Shut up, whore," Daiga growled, but even her terrifying demeanour couldn't stop the cadet from letting out a pained whimper as the first finger breached his tight, virgin hole. In response, she slapped his ass again, and Fisher cried out again. Daiga kept hitting him, every time he made a pained noise until his cheeks were hot and angry red and his face was in an expression of pained ecstasy.

"Cap-Captain," he moaned, voice strained. Fisher was having trouble keeping his eyes focused. "Please," he begged, and reaching back, he grabbed his left cheek, holding himself open for her. Daiga smirked, and she pushed a second finger in, scissoring them apart to stretch him open. Fisher bit his blood-reddened lip to hold in a whimper of pain, ass still stinging from the abuse it was subjected to moments ago.

"Good boy," she purred, squeezing his ass appreciatively as she roughly pressed in a third finger. At some point, something brushed his prostate, and Fisher moaned, eyes rolling up to the back of his head. Daiga patted his thigh approvingly, fingers ghosting that sweet spot. Eventually, she pulled her fingers out and wiped them on the bed, having deemed Fisher ready for... her to leave him? "Close your eyes, Cadet!"

Captain Daiga walked away, opening a drawer and grabbing something from it. Despite Fisher's unbearable curiosity, he's a good cadet and kept his eyes closed. After a moment where he heard Captain Daiga fumbling with something, she finally came back, hands tight on his hips, and something hard pressed against his rim. Gulping quietly, Fisher opened his eyes, looking backwards to see Captain Daiga wearing a giant plastic strap-on and prodding it insistently against him. When she saw Fisher's expression, filled with horror, she laughed, squeezing his red ass, before slamming the entirety of its length into his ass. 

Fisher let out a silent scream, mouth a perfect o-shape, as the captain began slamming into him mercilessly. Even with spit, it hurt so much, but his cock was hard between his legs, dripping precum onto the bed. It kept pressing into his prostate roughly. "Captain!" he cried out as she pressed her hips close against his cheeks, making Fisher cry. His fingers dug into his ass, leaving perfect half-crescent marks on his bruised skin, and he hid his face in her bed, brain already mush.

In response, Daiga shoved three fingers down his throat, all the way to the knuckles, and yanked at his hair. Fisher gagged, licking at the digits helplessly as he cried, a slight smile on his face. He unconsciously began rolling his hips towards Captain Daiga, gasping when she slapped him again.

"M' gonna cum, C'ptain," he slurred out, a line of drool sliding down his face. Captain Daiga bit him, and one of her hands slid down to squeeze his neck. 

"You think you deserve this?" she asked, and once again Fisher couldn't breathe, but somehow, he nodded. "Good boy," she purred, and let him go. As Fisher took his first breath, he came, splattering his cum all over her mattress. Daiga scoffed. "Clean that up," she commanded, pinching his ass when he didn't get right to it. Sliding off the bed, Fisher began to obediently lick the mess off. "Go to bed, Cadet."

Fisher nodded, quickly getting dressed, and limped out of her room. As he gingerly walked back to his shared bunk, he passed Lieutenant Rowe, who smirked and slapped his ass as she passed by. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:You have no idea how attracted I am to military women. Captain Daiga could pound my ass if she wanted to.
> 
> Next is... Sensations in the Dark


	18. Day 9 - Sensations in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Sensations in the Dark  
> Character(s) - Sefeo and Lee  
> Background - Sefeo is a cowboy that's also an oni. Lee is a shapeshifting demon  
> Description - down with descriptions. you either read my porn or you dont motherfuckers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, Sefeo totally has a southern accent.

"You know, you can totally ask me to touch you whenever you want, baby," Sefeo purred, and the black shadow flinched and jumped off of him, instantly turning invisible. Sefeo chuckled quietly, eyes heavy with tiredness. 

_I bethought you asleep,_ Lee whispered, ashamed, directly into Sefeo's mind. Even though he couldn't see Lee, Sefeo could feel his weight, heavy in his lap. I didn't want to wake you up. And you don't always have to be the one to be touching the other. Sefeo laughed quietly, sliding his hands up Lee's hips, and he kissed the shapeshifter's hands when they pressed against his face.

"That's nice," he muttered, but before he could say anything else, Lee kissed him, brushing their lips together. It was soft, and sweet, and despite Lee being right in front of him, Sefeo couldn't see him in the dark. Lee's hands slid down his body gracefully, pausing to twist one of nipples, and Sefeo shivered, breathing heavily. "That's real nice." Lee smiled against Sefeo's lips, opening his mouth to let the larger lick into it. 

Undoing Sefeo's pants, Lee pulled out his cock, squeezing it teasingly. It's already hard, always eager for the smaller. Their lips separated, and Lee leaned down to lick his collarbone as he slowly pumped his cock, tongue wet and warm against Sefeo's skin. Lee didn't waste time on foreplay, quickly sitting down on Sefeo's length, tight around him. Being inside Lee was always an interesting sensation, similar to fucking a nice, wet cunt, but with a little bit of blowjob in there. Something slithered its way around his cock, squeezing, and Sefeo groaned.

Lee dug his sharp teeth into Sefeo's shoulder. "Good boy," he rasped out. "Good, good boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate descriptions.  
> Next is... Handjobs and Medical Kink


	19. Day 9 - Handjobs and Medical Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Handjobs and Medical Kink  
> Character(s) - Ray Riggs (The Copper Mongoose) and Doc Dioka (Dr. Daniel Neville)  
> Background - Ray is a sidekick for a very popular female superhero named Queen. Doc Dioka is a supervillain who commits ethical violations for science  
> Description - Ray gets captured.  
> TW - Dubious Consent

"So, Doc, you do know that my friends are coming, right? Cause they will, and when they do, your ass is done," Ray growled, trying and failing to free himself. He was currently restrained onto an examination table, arms and legs bound. Towering above him, Doc Dioka cleaned a syringe, filled with some sort of purple liquid.

"They will have to find this place before that, Mongoose. I take great care to keep my places private," Dioka informed him, uninterested in engaging in combat with Ray, instead he tied him up, like a coward. Ray said so. "In a contest of pure strength, Mongoose, you would surely win, so we will conduct a different battle." He cupped Ray's cheek, letting out a soft noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh when Ray leaned away from his touch. Grabbing a leather belt, Dioka tightened it around Ray, and he began to press the tip of the needle into his radial artery.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't you dare, man, stop that!" Ray growled, struggling against his binds. Dioka made a soft shushing noise, a half-hearted attempt to comfort him.

"This would be much easier if you just relaxed, Mongoose. We wouldn't want you hurting yourself," he purred, pressing down the plunger, and the purple liquid entered Ray's body. And then, nothing happened. Dioka sat down and put on rubber gloves and a surgical mask, but he didn't touch Ray. He said nothing. He did nothing.

The only thing changing was Ray himself. He couldn’t control it. His mind was dull, full of haze, and every single cell of his body was craving to be touched. It was getting stronger, like someone was slowly turning up the dial on his arousal. Slowly, his cock grew hard underneath his spandex suit, face flushed as Dioka watched him get more and more physically excited. 

Dioka grabbed a scalpel, and pressing it to Ray's suit, he quickly cut it off, exposing muscles and skin. "Y' lllike that, Doc?" Ray slurred out, shivering when Dioka glided his fingers down his chest. He gasped quietly when the doctor pinched his nipple, twisting it to coax out noises. "Please, help meee..."

"I thought you didn't want me to touch you, Mongoose," he bent down, whispering against his ear, but he continued to play with Ray's nipples, smirking every time he let out a moan. "Ok, Mongoose, what's your name? First and last, thank you very much," Dioka asked, changing the subject. He sounded like Ray's actual doctor, always asking the same damn questions.

Even though he knew he shouldn't, Ray answered him truthfully, and Dioka petted his cheek in a vague sign of affection. "Good boy," he purred, and Ray smiled, happy for the attention. "How regularly do you have sex, Ray?" he continued, gliding one hand down his stomach, over his muscles, gloved fingers diving into his navel.

"Mmmm, maybe once or twice a week."

"How nice. Men or women?" Dioka asked, and his fingers ghosted Ray's cock, still hard as a rock.

"Usually women. I've had sex with guys a few times. I always top, though," Ray insisted. It wasn't like it wasn't true, but he still felt defensive. Dioka hummed, agreeing, and gave Ray's cock a squeeze. Ray moaned, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Not surprising. Like most superheroes, you prefer to be strong, and dominate others. Very few of you actually have any brains. If you did, you would have figured out a way to get out of here, instead of spilling your sex life to a 'villain', as you so rudely call me and others like me," Dioka growled, thumb rubbing the tip of his cock in circles, using his precum as lube. "In reality, we are simply unsatisfied by society's rules and laws. Why can't I dissect a living human being with abnormal mutations? It's for the greater good, yes?" Dioka began to pump his cock, never speeding up or slowing down, and Ray gritted his teeth.

"Y' gonna do that to me, Doc?" he slurred out, and in the back of his mind, he wanted to fight, but Dioka's hand felt so good on his dick, fingers tracing his balls. He was going to cum, by the hand of this law-breaking villain, and he just didn't care at all. He felt like he was melting. 

"Perhaps," Dioka replied, voice silky smooth and even, and Ray cried out as the doctor squeezed his cock hard. His balls tightened, and he came all over Dioka's hand and stomach. "Perhaps."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, who doesn't like a crime-doing doctor?  
> Next is... See-Through/Wet White Clothes


	20. Day 10 - See-Through/Wet White Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - See-Through/Wet White Clothes  
> Character(s) - J Wong and Corri Barton  
> Background - J is an AFAB nonbinary receptionist, and Corri is their coder boyfriend.  
> Description - It's a very rainy day, and J gets caught up in it.

It was raining. Corri peeked through the living room window, watching as the water streaked down his window, tempestuous and stormy. Droplets made big, round ripples in puddles outside. Dark clouds covered the world in shadows.

J wasn't home yet. Corri was worried about them, stuck outside during the storm, getting absolutely soaked, especially with how violently the rain was coming down. 

There was a knock on the door, and Corri scrambled towards it, quickly putting some actual pants before answering it. "Hey," he said, staring down at J. They were soaked to the bone, sweater over his head as a made-up umbrella. It didn't work. 

"The rain gods have decided I must have a terrible day, and have metaphorically pissed all over me," they grumbled, pushing past Corri to get inside. He dripped all over their carpet. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Corri stared at J, taking in just how gorgeous they were, even soaking wet. They had these big, beautiful purple eyes and long, dark eyelashes, currently clumped together from the rain, and they were looking up at Corri with those eyes, smiling, despite how grumpy they were. They were wearing a white tee-shirt, which was also drenched, and Corri could see through it. Underneath, Corri could see his skin, soft and pale, and the scars from their top surgeries. Corri bent down and kissed them, pressing his lips against J's cold, wet ones, and smiled when they leaned into it. 

J hummed. "You're so warm. I'm going to get you wet, Corri," they whined, but they cupped his cheek, kissing him again. 

"Your shirt is wet. You are very hot," Corri muttered, face turning a blush as he realized just what he said. J laughed, hand to their face in an attempt to conceal their amusement, and they yanked off their shirt, messing up their raven black hair, which had previously been plastered onto his forehead by excessive rain.

"I'm very cold and wet, Corri. Don't mock me," they growled jokingly, grinning as they said it, and they nuzzled closer to Corri's warm, dry body. "Put on one of your weird crime shows. I wanna cuddle," J ordered, and Corri giggled, pressing more kisses to their gorgeous face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everything has to be porn! I love my little sweetie(J)!  
> Next is... Prostitution/Sex Work


	21. Day 10 - Prostitution/Sex Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Prostitution/Sex Work  
> Character(s) - Karma and Bleu  
> Background - Karma is an alien called a Corkral, which is basically a human but purple, and Bleu is a bug alien called a Lael, that looks like a Thri-Keen but based off of a firefly/lightning bug.  
> Description - Karma hires a Lael prostitute for a good time. He gets one.

*Translated from North-Western Corkral*

"So, sweetie, is this the first time you've done something like this? You seem nervous," the Lael asked. He looked like a bug. "Yeah, we evolved from something similar to your, what do you guys call it? Lightning bugs, yes?" Karma gasped, and his face turned purple. Had he actually said that out loud? He must have.

"I'm sorry. You are very beautiful," he muttered. This was also true. The Lael had an elegant, lean face, with big, bug-like eyes, and equally graceful antennae, where his eyebrows would have been. His body was lithe, hands small, and covered by a hard, black exoskeleton. He glowed slightly, from his butt and thighs and hands. He had two pairs of arms, both of which were running their fingers down Karma's body.

"Aw, sweetheart, you don't have to apologize. Many people tell that to me, and much less politely. If it matters, I think you look weird as fuck as well. That's what happens when we live in an interspecies society!" the Lael chirped, and kissed Karma's neck sweetly, his pincers nibbling. 'Now, what do you want me to do? You have me for the entire night."

Karma gulped, staring at the Lael nervously. "Lie down, I guess," he muttered, and the Lael raised one of his antennae-brows at the uncertainty in his voice. "Can I eat you out? Is that even a thing that is possible?" The Lael giggled and fell back onto the bed, spreading his legs apart. His crotch was smooth, but as the Lael pet at it, a small slit began to show, getting wetter and wetter as he continued to touch it. 

"That's a strange thing for you to ask me. Usually, people want me to suck their parts, not the other way around," the Lael stated, voice light and sweet. Karma crawled in between his legs, face purple as he stared at his wet entrance. "If you're curious, my name is Bleu!"

"Cool," Karma croaked out, suddenly feeling thirsty. Before he could psyche himself out of this, Karma leaned down and ran his tongue all the way up Bleu's slit, collecting the slick he was making on the tip of his tongue. It was bittersweet. He continued to lap at the Lael's slit, and Bleu moaned quietly, smiling. His sounds went right to Karma's dick. Once he was finally satisfied, Karma delved his tongue into the sweet, daffodil yellow. A jolt ran through Bleu's body, and he spread his legs even wider. 

Bleu gasped quietly, one of his hands sliding down to cup Karma's face. "That's really nice, sweetheart," he murdered, and Karma moaned at the praise. After a moment, he finally pulled away, mouth and chin covered in his slick.

"Can I fuck you?" he pleaded quietly, face pitiful when Bleu let out a little giggle, holding out a hand to help Karma get up.

"You do remember you paid to have sex with me? You could ask me to have sex upside down, and I'd have to do it. Of course, you can fuck me, Karma!" he purred, and he spread himself open for Karma to see his cunt, wet and tight. Karma gulped, dick hard, and climbed up. Yanking down his pants, he pressed the tip of his cock against the entrance of Bleu's hole. "Go ahead, sweetie," he whispered huskily, and Karma pushed his hips forward, entering him. 

Karma moaned, panting heavily as he sank into Bleu. The Lael was so tight and wet, he felt so good on his cock, and Karma was beginning to feel overwhelmed. On the other hand, Bleu looked relaxed and calm, like he had done this a thousand times before. He probably had. Uncertainly, Karma began to slowly thrust his hips in slow, insistent thrust, whimpering when Bleu's walls tightened around him in a vice-grip. He dug his fingers into the Lael's back, into the ridges of his wing covers, and Bleu pressed his mouth to Karma's neck, placing kisses everywhere he could.

As he got closer and closer, his pace quickened, pounding into Bleu desperately, like a virgin (which Karma was not!). Bleu hummed quietly, wrapping his legs around Karma's hips. "Can I cum inside?" Karma asked, voice strained, and Bleu rolled his eyes, displeased.

"Ok," he replied, clearly annoyed, but somehow, Karma didn't care. All he wanted was a nice, warm hole to cum in, and he had it. Balls tightening, Karma began to fuck into Bleu faster, plunging his cock into the tightness as deeply as the Lael could take it.

"Bleu!" he cried out, hiding his face in the Lael's neck. "I'm gonna-!" he started, but he never finished his sentence. The coil in his stomach snapped, and he came, filling Bleu up with load after load of cum, until his lean stomach bulged a little. Bleu groaned, displeased by the mess made in his stomach. He relaxed a little when Karma pulled out, flopping onto the bed in a pleased daze.

Bleu got up. "I'm going to the bathroom, he grumbled, and he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was oddly fun. What would you think if I wrote a pornfic based on the Monster Manual, like the ABCs of monsterfuckers? Wouldn't that be fun?  
> Next is... Comfort


	22. Day 11 - Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Comfort(Bandaging)  
> Character(s) - Percival and Gabriel  
> Background - As I've said before, Percy and Gabe are two of my Seven Deadly Sins personified. Guess who they are, or I'll eat all of your family  
> Description - Gabe helps Percy with his injury.  
> TW - Alcohol Addiction and (Mentioned)Abusive Relationship

The door creaked open, and Percy paused bandaging his arm to turn and stare at Gabriel as he walked in, a slight limp to his walk. His hair was styled to hide his right eye, and he was wearing gloves. "He's gone," Gabe muttered, sliding into a seat next to Percy and grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the bar. 

"It's far too early to drink," Percy stated, and Gabe laughed as he poured the liquid into a glass.

"It's never too early for alcohol. Speaking off, do you want some? That's a nasty cut," he offered, and Percy smiled appreciatively. Even when he was drinking, Gabe was so kind and ethereal, it was strange that he was a demon, just like Percy and William, who were terrible. Percy hated it when he drank. Gabe got mean and sad, and Percy just wanted him to be happy.

"No thanks." Gabe hummed thoughtfully, taking a sip from the glass. He quietly watched Percy struggle with the bandages.

"Do you want me to help?" he asked, and Percy didn't want to accept, because that would mean admitting he couldn't do something by himself, but the cut William gave him really hurt, and it would be a son-of-a-bitch if that got infected. 

"Fine," he grumbled, and Gabe let out a sweet little chortle, taking the bandages from Percy's hand. Masterfully, like he did this regularly, Gabe began to wrap Percy's arm. "Does Will make you do this for him regularly?" he questioned, even though he knew which one of the pair was getting injured.

"Not really. He's good at healing, I guess. He doesn't want me to talk to you anymore," Gabe admitted, emerald eyes focused on Percy's muscular arm.

"He's not good for you, Gabe," Percy insisted, placing his free arm on Gabe's shoulder. The smaller's eyes were tired, clearly done with this argument. "He beats you. You're not that good at hiding it." 

"Can we please not talk about this, Percy?" he asked quietly, sorrowful eyes silently begging Percy to stop. Those beautiful eyes of his were always a weakness of Percy's. Gabe could ask Percy to fight all of the Gods and their children, and as long as Gabe just looked at him like that, Percy would do it. Percy would do everything and anything for Gabe. He hated it when Gabe's boyfriend hurt him, but Gabe refused to do anything about, much less leave his ass.

"Ok," Percy said breathlessly and became quiet as Gabe continued bandaging. 

"Do you have a safety pin? I'll need one to pin this closed," Gabe stated, biting his lower lip in concentration. Percy made a nervous face, and Gabe let out a little giggle.

"I can ask Eva. She might have something." Gabe made a little face, like the last thing he wanted to do was see his dead sister's girlfriend. "Nevermind."

"It's ok. I can make one," he insisted, and with a flick of his wrist, a bright blue safety-pin-shaped gem was in his hand. He clipped it into the bandages wrapped around his arm and secured them. 

"Thank you," Percy said, voice appreciative. He looked down at Gabe, taking in his beauty. In addition to beautiful eyes, he had a round, sweet face, with a lovely, shiny smile, and small, elegant hands. It made Percy's heart ache, and with his uninjured hand, he cupped Gabe's cheek sweetly. The smaller leaned into his touch like he was starved for it, and sighed sweetly. 

"You're welcome," he replied quietly, and relaxed in Percy's arms, closing his eyes. "I missed you," he stated quietly, shame clear as day on his face. Percy wanted to protect him. 

"Me too," he managed to croak out, and he leaned down and kissed Gabe on the forehead, brushing away his bangs, which were hiding the blackeye. Gabe made a pitiful little noise, like it was his fault he was hurt, and Percy felt angry. Angry that William, who had the most beautiful, sweet boyfriend in the world, was beating and hurting Gabe. To prevent an outburst, Percy occupied himself with kissing Gabe more, on his cheeks and his chin and the lids of his eyes. Finally, Percy brushed his lips with Gabe's, just a light, innocent kiss, but Gabe blushed and wrapped his arms around Percy's neck, best he could at his height. 

Percy scooped him up into his uninjured arm and kissed him again, deeper and sweeter, running his tongue against Gabe's lip. Gabe moaned, shivering in Percy's grasp, and eagerly opened his mouth for the taller to explore. Because Gabe's mouth was a gift, Percy did just that, pressing his tongue into its every crevis. He nearly cut it on the smaller's sharp teeth while exploring. Gabe let out a muffled moan and thrusted their crotches together, grinding against Percy. 

Percy gasped quietly. "Oh, baby," he panted, and he began to gently mouth at Gabe's neck. "You're so sweet. So, so sweet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, Gabey! I love you, and I love to make you suffer!!!  
> Next is... Overstimulation and Fuck Machine  
> If you enjoyed a chapter, comment, please! That way, you can let me know that I in fact am not yelling into the void.


	23. Day 11 - Overstimulation and Fuck Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Overstimulation and Fuck Machine  
> Character(s) - Floyd and Suzuki  
> Background - Floyd is a rock demon vaguely based off of the Daeva Aeshma, and Suzuki is a K-pop yokai demon with influences of techno and dubstep.  
> Description - Floyd gets fucked by a machine while his girlfriend watches it.

"This is weird," Floyd grumbled, and Suzuki giggled as she strapped his stomach to the examination table even quietly. "Why do I even agree to anything you ask?" Suzuki grinned, smile sharp and shiny white. Currently, Floyd was in full bondage, legs kicked up and strapped to the raised stirrups, arms and chest and waist tightly cuffed to the table, utterly naked. Personally, Floyd thought he looked like he was getting ready to give birth while under arrest by the cutest, most innocent looking person in the world. Suzuki had big, honey brown eyes and baby pink hair, and she tended to act like an excited little girl, but in reality, she probably was the most despicable person Floyd had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Somehow, the little demon (and Floyd meant this in the most literal way) had convinced him to date her. 

"Because you love me!" Suzuki chirped out cheerfully, sticking his tongue out at Floyd. And now, because he was dating her, Floyd was strapped onto a doctor's table, feeling quite exposed. Suzuki bent down and kissed his softened cock, lapping at the tip sweetly. As it hardened, Suzuki playfully fondled it, resting her head on his thigh. When it was nice and completely hard, and she was satisfied with it, Suzuki pulled off and grabbed what looked to be a pocket pussy from off a tray. Clear tubes on the top led to a jar placed innocently at Suzuki's side. It was making a whooshing noise, like those suction machines at the Fantasy Dentist. With no warning, she pushed it onto his cock, twisting the end to tighten it. Floyd moaned, trying and failing to thrust his hips upward, and Suzuki giggled at his struggle.

"You're a mean son-of-a-bitch, Suzy," Floyd squeaked out, panting as the contraption squeezed his cock oh so nicely, and he tried to growl as threateningly as possible, which failed when he moaned loudly about halfway through. This time, Suzuki straight up laughed, caressing Floyd's body mockingly.

Floyd gasped as something pushed at his ass, tip brushing against his rim, slippery and giving, but persistent, and it made him gasp. A strange whirring started, and the dildo began to push inside him. Floyd forced himself to stretch and relax, let the dildo stuff itself inside of him. It retreated for a moment before pushing even deeper, and Floyd tossed his head back and arched his back as it worked him over in deep, steady thrusts. At some point, it brushed against his prostate, and his cock twitched, shooting his load. 

"Oh, Floyd, you're so kawaii desu!" Suzuki sang out, clearly happy, and Floyd scoffed, voice weak and shaky.

"You're not even Japanese," he managed to mumble out, panting with exertion. His vision was blurry and his cock was softening, but the pocket pussy continued to squeeze his dick, and the dildo continued to thrust into his prostate. Somehow, Floyd got hard again, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He couldn't think anymore, only whimpering quietly when Suzuki kissed his forehead. Without warning, she pinched one of his nipples, and Floyd gasped at the pain, drooling slightly. 

"Ooh!" she chirped. "You like that, don't you?" Floyd wanted to argue, tell her that 'No, I don't like this, and I'm never doing anything you say ever again.', but that wasn't true. It felt so good, and his dick felt diamond hard, and Floyd panted heavily, unable to answer. Apparently, Suzuki took it as a yes, because she did it again, and again, until Floyd's nipples were red and painful to the touch. She giggled every time he made a noise as she abused him, kissing his face playfully. "I was going to save this for another time, but since you like your nipples being played with  _ so _ much, I'm gonna use this!" she stated sweetly, and Floyd felt a sense of fear.

Vaguely, Floyd saw her grab two suction cups from who knows where and grin evilly, and he gulped. Settling one of the cups over his left nipple, Suzuki began to twist it until he cried out, nipples beginning to peak and swell. Floyd tried to struggle, whimpering pitifully at the sensation, and Suzuki locked it in. She began on the second nipple, and by the time he was done, Floyd had orgasmed a second time.

Suzuki sat down and shoved a hand down her pants, playing with her clit and the wetness that had accumulated between her thighs. She masturbated as she watched her boyfriend get fucked, fake dick punching in quickly and pulling out at a snail's pace, and come a third time, and a fourth, and a fifth, until Floyd was drooling and crying and begging for it to stop.

Suzuki only made it stop when Floyd fell out of consciousness. She took off all the bonds keeping him tied onto the table, removed the dildo and the pocket pussy, and rode his somehow still-hard cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite her name and inspirations, I imagine Suzuki to look more Korean than Japanese.  
> Next is… Heated Kisses and Consensual Groping  
> If you enjoyed a chapter, comment, please!


	24. Day 12 - Heated Kisses/Consensual Groping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Heated Kisses and Consensual Groping  
> Character(s) - Felix and James  
> Background - James is the heir to a high-value company, and Felix is his live-in, former prostitute boyfriend  
> Description - James comes home after travelling for business for a while, and Felix shows him just how much he's missed him

Felix woke up to a warm bed, and arms wrapped around him, which was a little surprising, because Felix hadn't fallen asleep that way, and James had told him that he wouldn't be home for at least another day. But lo and behold, Felix was very much not alone, and Louis, James' butler, really hated Felix, and barely tolerated him, let alone get into a bed with him.

Felix turned around, and of course, there James was, still asleep, calm and content holding him. He looked peaceful, beautiful, and Felix felt his heart melt at the sight. He threaded his fingers through James' hard, playing with the curly strands. His fingers ghosted James' cheek, and he admired how the sunlight hit his obsidian skin, and how pale his own hands were in comparison. James let out a content little noise, opening a single eye. 

"You're awake," he stated, soft and happy. Felix smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"So are you," he replied, stupidly, and James laughed, leaning up to catch Felix's lips. They kiss, slow and sweet, and Felix slid on top of him. James' boner poked his stomach, big and hard, and Felix wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, laughing when James' face went red. 

"You shouldn't even be up yet!" he whined, covering his hot face with a large hand. Felix was grinning like a little shit, pushing through to kiss him again. "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed!" James' complained anyway, leaning into Felix's body, a slight smile on his beautiful face.

"You can still do that!" Felix chirped, and James made an exaggerated frowning face.

"No way. You're already up, and I'm not letting you spill crumbs into the bed if I don’t even get to see your dorky sleepy but surprised and happy face.” In response, Felix stuck his tongue out at James.

"You'll still be able to see my normal dorky but happy face!" he stated cheerfully, and James groaned, cupping his cheek caringly.

"Shut up and kiss me," James demanded, exasperated, and Felix laughed, for just a moment, before leaning down and doing just that.

James' mouth was soft, tongue running over Felix's lips, and Felix melted into his touch. Kissing him roughly, uncharacteristically desperate, James bit his bottom lip, hands sliding down his body to grope his ass eagerly. It felt nice, being touched, appreciated, and Felix didn't even struggle when he squeezed him. Felix pressed his tongue into James' mouth, dragging it across all of his teeth, and he twisted it around James', moaning when the taller reciprocated the gesture.

Felix's cock plumped up the moment their tongues touched, instinctively grinding his hips against James', letting out a shaky moan when James hooked one of his legs over Felix's thighs and began humping him. He whimpered when Felix broke away from the kiss for a moment if only to take a much-needed breath, and Felix let out a little giggle at James' desperation before kissing him hard, teeth clicking against each other. He chewed James' lower lip to stifle his whimpers as they grinded their cocks together. 

Absently, Felix whined out, "I'm gonna cum," in a small, desperate voice, and James nodded, squeezing his thighs again. 

"That's fine, go ahead," he whispered, lips ghosting his ear. Felix shivered at the touch and, lip quivering, came, dirtying his underwear with his cum. James actually had the dignity to yank down his boxers and cum all over his stomach as opposed to other places. Some of it got on Felix, and he made a noise conveying his disgust. James stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend as he got up, went to the bathroom and got a warm, wet cloth, leaning down to clean Felix up. "I love you," he muttered, kissing Felix on the cheek, sweet and soft. 

"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix may or may not be me projecting about how publicly horny I want to be. Also, he's def Latino, for reasons I will not name(projecting).  
> Next is... Glove Kink, Biting, and Dacryphilia  
> If you enjoyed a chapter, comment, please!


	25. Day 12 - Glove Kink, Biting, and Dacryphilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Glove Kink, Biting, and Dacryphilia  
> Character(s) - Griffin and Henry  
> Background - Griffin and Henry are both programmers.  
> Description - Henry bites Griffin and he cries.

"H-Henry, please!" Griffin whimpered, gasping when Henry traced his tongue down his neck, teeth grazing the sensitive skin. "Just, put it in! I need it!" Henry chuckled, licking away the tears that poured down Griffin's wet cheeks, his amber eyes shiny. A gloved hand wrapped itself around Griffin's face, wiping more tears from his face. He forcefully turned Griffin's head, exposing the soft skin of his neck. 

Henry bit his neck hard, coaxing out a pained gasp from the smaller, and he pressed two gloved fingers into his mouth. Griffin gagged as they trusted into his throat, mouth filled with the earthy taste of leather. His other hand, also covered by leather, ghosted around Griffin's cock, hard between his legs. Henry's own cock was slapping against the other's loose hole, wet with lube and cum from previous rounds. Griffin sniffled, weeping as he was teased, and he continued to cry as Henry bit him again, leaving marks all over his neck and shoulders.

"You're so cute when you cry, baby. Your tears are delicious," Henry purred, nuzzling his ear, and Griffin whimpered, shivering as Henry traced his tongue along his ear. He pulled out his gloved hand, wet with Griffin's spit. He pressed the hard leather into Griffin's loose hole, easily fitting two fingers, and wriggled them against his prostate before pulling out. 

"Please, I can't take it anymore, Henry!" he sobbed, and Henry kissed him, biting his lip till it bled. Griffin moaned, hands frantically grasping onto Henry's shoulders if only to steady his shaking legs. Suddenly, Henry slammed Griffin onto the bed, free hand wrapping loosely around his throat. The head of his cock slid into Griffin, and Griffin moaned loudly, a strained smile on his face. Henry bit him again, hard, leaving angry teeth-shaped indents on the back of his neck, and he began to slam into Griffin, making him arch his back and whimper as Henry pounded his prostate. "M' gonna cum, Henry. Let me cum, please!" Griffin begged, drooling onto the bed. He reached a hand back to hold himself open, lip quivering. Big, fat tears rolled down his face.

Henry chuckled, wiping them away with his gloved hand. "Go ahead," he ordered huskily. "Cum, like the cute little slut you are." Griffin went limp, body shaking, and he hid his face in the bed, making it wet with his tears. Humping the bed, he came all over it, dirtying the sheets and his stomach. He turned around, eyes big and shiny as he looked at Henry pitifully. 

Henry pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and took off the gloves, scooping Griffin up like he was something delicate and precious. He sat on the bed, Griffin in his lap, cock hard between his boyfriend's thighs. "Y' didn't cum," Griffin muttered, eyes fluttering open and shut, tired. "I can-"

"You're so pretty I can just look at you, and I'll blow almost immediately," Henry interrupted, and Griffin flushed, cheeks hot and wet. "I can deal with myself. Just go to bed, baby. I chewed you up real good, and that's tiring, especially for a pretty boy like you." Griffin attempted to argue, but Henry kissed him, shutting him up immediately. He rested his head on Henry's shoulder and fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bites you* suffer  
> Next is... Intensional Voyeurism  
> If you enjoyed a chapter, comment, please!


	26. Day 13 - Intensional Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Intensional Voyeurism  
> Character(s) - Errepec Guy  
> Background - Errepec is a very freaky guy.  
> Description - Errepec climbs up a tree to watch some lesbians.

Errepec crept up the tree, quiet and sneaky as a snake, and he sat down on a particularly strong branch. Pulling out a pair of night-vision goggles, he placed them to his face. In the house, the beautiful woman pulled her wife to the bed, pinning the smaller passionately. They kissed, and Errepec's dick got hard. That really rustled his jimmies. 

The women made out, slipping their hands underneath each other's clothes, and Errepec removed a hand from the goggles to stuff it down his pants. 

And then he fell and broke his neck. The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Accidental Voyeurism is (barely) ok in my book, but purposely listening in to people's sex lives is seriously creepy. Also, Errepec is a scramble of a different word.  
> Next is... Anal


	27. Day 13 - Anal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Anal  
> Character(s) - Vanessa and Percy  
> Background - Blah, blah, blah, Seven Deadly Sins, Vanessa is Percy's on-again, of again girlfriend.  
> Description - Vanessa lets Percy fuck her in the ass

Percy poured lube all over his fingers before pouring it all over Vannessa's asshole. "Are you sure you're ok with this?" he asked, and Vanessa sighed, exasperated. 

"If I wasn't, do you think I would have agreed to this?" she growled, and Percy made an agreeable noise. He pressed one of his fingers against the rim, nervously massaging it, and he finally pushed it in. Instinctively, Vanessa tightened around it, and Percy bit his lip as he pulled it out, cock hardening at how the walls held his finger. The rim stretched slightly as he wriggled in a second finger, scissoring them apart as he stretched his girlfriend open. A third finger was pressed in, and Percy pushed them in and out, admiring how Vanessa's hole stretched open, slick and shiny. 

Eventually, Percy pulled all of his fingers out, and pressing the tip of his cock against her opened rim, he slid into Vanessa. She let a discomforted little sound, but she was relaxed, eyes closed. And she was so tight, nice around Percy's dick,  ~~ almost as good as Gabriel ~~ so good, and it made Percy want to cry. He began to rock into Vanessa, sliding in and out of her, and he moaned quietly.

On the other hand, Vannessa seemed bored, almost disinterested, but Percy didn't notice, too caught up in his own pleasure. Sliding a hand up her waist, he held one of her breasts lovingly, tracing his warm, wet tongue over the back of her neck. She hummed quietly, indifferent to the affections of her boyfriend as he gently fucked her. Reaching over to the nightstand on the other side of the bed, she grabbed her phone and began to scroll through Demon Instagram. Percy whined, clearly insulted, but Vanessa ignored it, and Percy said nothing afterwards.

He just kept on thrusting into Vanessa, hips slapping against her thighs, and his balls began to tighten, close to orgasm. He began panting, heavy and hazy. Percy arched his back, and pulling out of Vanessa, he came all over her ass, legs shaking as he flopped over onto the bed. 

Vanessa huffed quietly. "At least you didn't come inside," she grumbled, and Percy frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw yeah I love fucking girls in the ass(JK girls don't like me).  
> Next is... Loud Sex  
> If you enjoyed a chapter, comment, please!


	28. Day 14 - Loud Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :Kink - Loud Sex  
> Character(s) - Zefyr Hurican and Cognit Athene  
> Background - Zefyr is a ceruleanblood, or, reformed Male Vriska™, if Vriska was also a storm chaser. Cognit is a smart, ok-at-fashion goldblood.  
> Description - Cognit and Zefyr see each other in a kitchen, and they get loud.

Zefyr walked into one of the large metal blocks in the meteor, and as if paradox space itself was conspiring to give him a shitty morning, a certain yellowblood was already there, flowery black dress flowing slightly as she floated something from an upper cabinet. She turned to look at the newcomer, and the moment that she saw Zefyr, she frowned, thin lip turning downwards. Her dress had bright yellow sunflowers on it, and she was wearing golden lipstick and eyeliner, lashes long and pure black.

"Zefyr," Cognit muttered, glaring at the taller troll as she poured shitty meteor coffee into a cup with a cute little bird on it. 

"Cognit," Zefyr replied, glaring just as hard at the yellowblood. "You're wearing a good looking dress. It makes you look less like a noodle," he growled, and he grabbed a carton of Troll Orange Juice from the fridge. 

"Thank you," Cognit said sarcastically, taking a sip of her coffee. "Calali said I looked very feminine in it. He liked it very much." Zefyr hummed, interested at the mention of his matesprit, as well as Cognit's moirail. There was only one thing that the two of them could agree on, and that was that Calali was the sweetest, most amazing thing in all of paradox space. 

"I'm sure he did. You're wearing makeup as well," he stated, and Zefyr gulped down half of the juice carton. Cognit made a disgusted noise, looking away from him as he finished the rest of the juice. "What?" Zefyr chuckled, grinning. "No one else is going to drink from it anyway!"

Cognit growled, rolling her eyes as she flashed her sharp teeth at him. "I can't believe Calali actually likes you!"

"Do you two talk about me? Cuddle in a pile of stuffed snakes and giggle about how cute I am? Kiss each other? Please tell me you kiss each other." Cognit looked sickened, face the colour of lemons, and Zefyr began to roar with laughter, almost crying with how funny he found it. On the other hand, Zefyr's cute little matesprit and his equally sexy kismecrush making out with each other was a very hot image. 

When Zefyr looked over, Cognit had gotten over his nausea and had skipped straight over to anger, psionic energy crackling between her horns and causing her to float, maarie jaennes ghosting the tiled floor. "YOU PERVERT!" she shrieked, holding out a clawed hand towards Zefyr, and she picked him up with her psionics, slamming him against the gray walls of the kitchen. "I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU HORRID, CERULEAN, BITCH!" Cognit floated towards Zefyr and placed her hand on his throat. "YOU ARE THE REASON THE MIDDLE FINGER EXISTS!" she roared, and her grip tightened when Zefyr made a shitty grin. 

"I've been called worse things by better people," he snarled cockily, and Cognit slammed him against the wall again, making him gasp quietly. She leaned into him, getting uncomfortably close, and her upper lip curled aggressively, exposing all four of her upper canines, sharp and threatening. "Do you cut that sharp tongue of yours on your teeth?"

Cognit punched Zefyr. Despite how skinny the yellow blood was, she was surprisingly powerful, and the hit stung like a bitch. Zefyr wanted to hit her back, but he couldn't move his arms. "SHUT UP!"

"Naw," he snarked, still grinning as Cognit got angrier and angrier. Lightning crackled around her body, getting louder and brighter with every moment, and Zefyr got more and more worried that maybe he would actually get hurt.

And then they were kissing, angry and ferocious, scrambling to make purchase of each other's lips before the other. Cognit beat him by the element of surprise, teeth biting Zefyr's lips until they bled cerulean. "Mmph," he growled as Cognit eagerly shoved her tongue into his mouth, like the taste of his blood exhilarated her beyond measure. Her mouth was wet and lowblood warm as she kissed him ferociously, tongues battling for dominance. Her touch felt like fire against Zefyr's much cooler body.

Cognit _ripped_ off his t-shirt, dragging her claws down his muscular chest, and fine blue lines began on Zefyr to form soon after. Finally able to move his arms, Zefyr attempted to do the same to Cognit's pretty sunflower dress, and in response, she hissed so aggressively that for a moment, he was worried that Cognit would bite his fingers off. Delicately, Cognit shrugged off her dress before throwing it across the room, exposing flushed grey skin and bright yellow grubmarks. Her body was thin and muscular, less like how Zefyr was muscular, and more like how somebody who ran a lot would be. Calali had said once that he was mildly jealous of how long and beautiful Congnit's legs were, and he was very much right. Zefyr licked his lips.

"What you staring at, perv?" Cognit growled, delicate, manicured hands undoing the buttons on Zefyr's jeans. The moment his pants were off, Zefyr's bulge wriggled out, large and dripping cerulean, chasing after Cognit's warm, soft hands. She looked revolted by it, drifting slightly back, but that fooled no one. Zefyr could see her own bulge peeking out from pretty white panties. 

Cognit pinned him onto the floor and grabbed his bulge with such a tight grip that Zefyr gasped in pain, hips jerking, confused about what exactly he wanted. Yanking down her panties, Cognit pressed her nook directly against his bulge, and instinctively, Zefyr's bulge burrowed itself into her nook, so hot that it almost hurt, if not for how tight it was. 

Cognit let out a long, high moan, golden eyes rolling into the back of her head as she began to grind down onto Zefyr's bulge, grinning crookedly. Zefyr smirked at her reaction, but when Cognit regained her composure, she tightened around him, silky walls clamping around his bulge like a vice, and for a second, Zefyr's vision whitened, and he saw stars. Breathless, Zefyr screamed out, "Oh my god, baby!" way too loud for a public area that had lots of vents that echoed really well. "Keep doing that!" His bulge thrashed inside of Cognit's hot, tight nook, hips thrusting upwards with desperation.

Cognit dragged her fingers down Zefyr's body, psionic crackles lighting up between her horns, and she looked crazy with lust and power, almost smug she managed to bring someone physically stronger down. However, she looked just as taken over with pleasure as Zefyr was, hips meeting every one of his movements. Reaching down, she took her bulge in her hand and began squeezing it, dripping golden preslurry all over his stomach.

Every time she squeezed her bulge, Cognit tightened around Zefyr's, and every time she tightened around his bulge, Zefyr got closer and closer to pailing. "Get-get a bucket, Cogs," he managed to cry out, voice like thunder. Cognit scoffed, acting like she was surprised that Zefyr had already gotten so close, especially with a tight nook like hers. Soon, a bucket floated in from a broom closet and sat itself down next to them. 

"You pail like a baby!" Cognit growled loudly, riding him faster and harder as she chased her own orgasm. "Does Calali have to masturbate after you pail him just so he can climax? Cause you certainly orgasm far faster than any self-respecting troll can!" Zefyr panted quietly as she screamed at him, shaking his head in response. Cognit tightened around him, volcano hot on his bulge, and it would probably hurt later, but it felt so good, and Zefyr pailed, shooting cool cerulean slurry into Cognit. He gasped silently, mouth in a helpless o of euphoria. 

On the other hand, Cognit _screamed_ when she climaxed, only seconds after Zefyr did, a psionics light show crepitating around her head. After the final waves of their orgasms, Cognit pulled off of Zefyr's bulge, and a mixture of blue and yellow slurry oozed out of her nook and onto his stomach. With a final sputter of energy, Cognit levitated their genetic material into the bucket before collapsing onto Zefyr's somewhat cleaned and very scratched up chest, perfectly content to fall asleep, naked and on the floor of a kitchen. 

Unfortunately, a moment later, Calali Gladio rushed into the kitchen, wielding somebody else's(Sam's) sword, extremely ready to beat up whatever made his moirail scream so loudly the entire meteor could hear it. After a solid minute of embarrassed stuttering, he finally managed to say, "Oh. Gog," in a pitifully small voice. "Congrats on the sex, I think?"

Zefyr cackled loudly as the girl in his arms flushed yellow and hid her face in her hands. "It's ok, sweetie! I think I still have another round in me, if you want your turn!" he joked, to which Cognit managed to collect the strength to punch him again, and hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read my 2019 Kinktober, you'll know that Calali is trans. And if you remember that I referred to Cognit as a he, the explanation is that she is _also_ trans. Also, don't ask why they're on a meteor, I haven't slept for at least two days.  
> Next is... Hair-pulling and Orgy. This should be fun


	29. Day 14 - Hair-Pulling and Orgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Hair-Pulling and Orgy  
> Character(s) - Flow, an unnamed man, and an unnamed woman  
> Background - Flow is a literal sex god, god of sex, whores, and vices.  
> Description - Flow is fucked and fucks a woman.

Flow doesn't really like girls. He gets why people find them attractive, with their nice proportions and soft breasts and pretty eyes, but Flow has nice proportions and pretty eyes, and he doesn't find himself attractive. Other people do, which is why he's making out with a woman. Her tongue pressed into her mouth, twisting around Flow's. Flow would have rejected her when she asked to have sex with him, but he has come to this party to have sex with anyone and everyone that asked, and besides, she is ethereally pretty, so beautiful that it makes Flow, who is definitely very gay, want to fuck her, as opposed to getting fucked. She has fierce, baby blue eyes and raven dark long hair, which flowed around her shoulders like wings.

Gently, Flow pushes her onto the ground and pulls off her shirt, exposing large, heavy breasts. Around them, other people were kissing and stripping naked, but Flow's focus is all on the girl. They kiss again as the girl undoes Flow's pants, pulling out his dick. Compared to other guys, Flow is small, but the girl doesn't mind, placing her hand around his dick. Her hand almost envelops the entirety of his length, and she squeezes it, making Flow moan quietly. The guys Flow usually attracts don't always think about his pleasure, only their own, so it's nice to just let the girl jerk him off, thumbing the tip as it dripped precum. 

Flow yanks down the woman's pants, as well as her underwear, exposing fat, plush lips practically dripping with wetness. Spreading the lips, Flow admires the wet flesh, dick almost uncomfortably hard, and he pushes a finger in. 

Flow is so focused on the woman, he doesn't realize that a man is approaching him until he was nuzzling Flow's ear, making him shiver. "You don't mind if I join you pretties, do you?" he purrs, and of course Flow doesn't mind, because he's a bitch bottom at heart, regardless of if pretty girls manage to briefly change his mind. Submissively, he slides down into the man's lap, chasing his lips. The woman crawls up to Flow and started kissing him again, lips plush against his own, only separating when the man yanks his shirt off. The taller's cock is hard against his ass as he pulls Flow away from the woman to kiss him himself, lips rough and chapped. 

The man's pants are pulled down, and he presses the tip of his cock against Flow's already lubed rim, wet and open. On the other side, the woman fingers herself, pressing Flow's dick against her cunt. Flow whimpered as the man slid inside him, big and fat in his ass, and shaking slightly, he wrapped his legs around the woman's waist. The man twists one of Flow's nipples, skin dark against the smaller's pale body. Kissing him again, the woman grabs Flow's dick, and pressing the tip against her entrance, she slid it inside herself. She's tight and warm, a sensation Flow's cock doesn't really get to experience much. 

It's almost perfect. Flow's cock is being caressed by tight, silky walls, and the man has begun to softly thrust into him, tip kissing his prostate. Flow's eyes are rolling into the back of his head, unable to think. Somebody is watching them, jerking off at the sight of Flow's pleasure, and he can't even bring himself to be embarrassed, he's feeling so good. The girl leans up and kisses him, and of course, he kisses back, licking the back of her throat eagerly. He only stops kissing her when the man pulls Flow away to kiss him himself, biting his lip lasciviously. They take turns kissing Flow, sloppy and ecstatic as he moaned and whimpered. 

The guy watching them pairs up with a different girl, but Flow doesn't realize that, only that he's about to cum. He starts bouncing up and down the man's cock, slamming it against his prostate, as he thrusts into the girl. His hands slide up into the girl's hair and  _ pull _ , making her gasp loudly and tighten around Flow. 

It's too much, everything all together, and Flow cums right there and then, blacking out for a moment. When he comes to, there's a bunch of cum in his ass and on his stomach and a lipstick mark on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very nervous about this initially, but it came together, which was good.  
> Next is... Thigh Riding


	30. Day 15 - Thigh Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Thigh Riding  
> Character(s) - Orabi and Zenon  
> Background - Orabi is an alien based on the Zodiac sign Virgo, and Zenon is a superhuman who got yeeted to deep space when his creator decided he wasn't good enough.  
> Description - Orabi has some thick thighs and Zenon gets off using that

Orabi panted quietly, legs shaking as they came down from their orgasm, Zenon's fingers still in their hole, wet and sensitive. "That was good," Zenon chuckled, half a statement, and half a question. Orabi sighed quietly, rolling their big eyes, but they nodded, pressing a kiss to the back of his clean hand.

" _ Yes _ ," they purred, and Zenon grinned, gently threading his fingers into their silky hair, admiring the different threads of midnight-black and snow-white in his hands. " _ I should probably return the favour _ ." Zenon shook his head, climbing on top of Orabi. 

"I can take care of this myself," he insisted, and he pressed his dick against the soft thigh of his right leg. Orabi raised a thin eyebrow, but they were limp under his grasp, perfectly willing for whatever Zenon wanted. 

The human started rolling his hips, rubbing his hard cock onto Orabi's velvet skin. He whimpered at the sensation, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he humped his partner. 

He came with a soft grunt, and Orabi sighed, exasperated. They whined at the mess, clearly annoyed, but their jade eyes were filled with love for Zenon. He bent down to kiss them again, lips soft against his own. "I'll clean up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was shorter than I wanted, but the internet was out all day, and I wanted to be on time.  
> Next is... Double Penetration


	31. Day 15 - Double Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Double Penetration  
> Character(s) - Sam Boilun, Melpom Ifigma, and Tolyie Dreada  
> Background - Sam is a god, Melpom is an Alternian Heiress, and Tolyie is a regular old blueblood on Earth C.  
> Description - Sam gets fucked by two trolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is a trans boy. I tried to use trans-friendly language to describe his parts, but I do use uterus a few times.

A very much adult man stands in his room in Earth C. What is his name?

Your name is Sam Boilun (taken from your best friend/moirail). You have still forsaken your father's name, even though you and he have made up. Currently, you are waiting for your fuckbuddy and your kismesis to come up to your room, so you can have steamy hot sex with both of them (at the same time). For some weird troll reason, they had to talk downstairs so they didn't rip each other's heads off during sex. You think that's stupid (how hard is it to not kill somebody), but you've nearly killed your kismesis plenty times, and she has almost killed you nearly twice as many times. 

Eventually, you hear a polite knocking on the door, followed by a much less polite slamming of the door open, and in strides Melpom Ifigma, walking like she owns the place. Melpom is a bitch, but she's an attractive bitch, with big magenta eyes and bigger tits. Following her, Tolyie Dreada closes the door behind them, a perfect gentleman, and waves shyly at you. Unlike Melpom, (and most trolls tbh) Tolyie is neither cruel nor insane. If he wasn't so attractive and good at sex, you and he would be good friends. 

You're knocked out of your train of thought by Melpom grabbing you by the hair, hands tight and threatening against your scalp. She yanks you down to her level and kisses you roughly, teeth digging into his lower lip. Her shark-sharp teeth cut into the soft flesh, causing you to bleed. She hums smugly and licks the blood off of your lip and chin like she finds it delicious, which is a thing that has always creeped you out.

Eventually, you managed to get purchase of her chest and push her off before walking up to Tolyie and kissing him too. The blueblood's lips are soft and slightly chapped against yours, and you make wet noises as you move your mouths against each other. His tongue is cool, sliding against your blunt teeth. You don't dare poke your tongue into his teeth, considering that if you did, you wouldn't have a tongue to poke with anymore. Still, you twist your tongue around his, taste the slight taste of mint (gum or toothpaste?) as he slides his hands down your hips and chest. Melpom pulls you back for another kiss, and you ping-pong between the two trolls, swapping spit as you somehow stumble your way to your bed.

It's too small for three people to lie on it, so you settle yourself on Tolyie's lap while Melpom sits on her knees. Her eyes are filled with flames, rage and lust mixed together into a volatile cocktail. Your lips are practically shredded already by those teeth of hers, so you opt to dig your nails into her fins. She yelps out in pain before ripping off your shirt, making angry red lines down your tanned skin, and you smirk.

youre real desperate to see my chest

}}} shut up bitch

>| Please stop insulting each other

Instead of insulting Melpom again, you rip off her shirt and her brakini off in a single motion, and her big-ass tits bounce out, plump and plentiful. Why do trolls even have tiddies? How does such a short troll have such big ones? You 100% don't care. Much to her protest, you grab both of them, groping them roughly. They are each the size of small watermelons, and even though you hated your own breasts, they are easily the best part of Melpom, considering her personality is absolute shit. You press your lip to her right, sucking the areola harshly. Even though you don't have teeth half as sharp as either of your troll lovers, you bite the soft fat of her breasts, leaving a circle of teeth-shaped marks on the delicate skin. Melpom growls at you, flaring her audial fins at you in an attempt to intimidate, but nothing and no one can distract you from such wonderful breasts. 

You are very wrong. Tolyie gently pulls you away from Melpom, undoing the buttons of your jeans, and he pulls them down. His bulge slaps against your ass, smearing indigo slurry onto your boxers. It's delightfully chilly, and it makes you shiver as he undresses you, hands cold against your skin. Clearly despising being ignored, Melpom drags her claws down your chest until your plaid button-up is shredded into pieces. You moan quietly at the burning sensation. You really liked that shirt, but you can get a bunch more for cheap by a guy named Steve. You try not to think of Steve as Tolyie tugs down your underwear, hands drifting towards your hole. 

He spreads your lips apart, and his bulge slides against your soaking wet hole. 

come on

im desperate for you babe

ill feel really good wrapped around you

Tolyie blushes, face blue, and he presses a kiss to your forehead. 

Then, he presses his bulge into you, and you fall apart.

He's giant, as long as your forearm and as thick as your fist, and he stretches you to your limits. It burns and it aches deliciously, and between you and him, it's plenty slick enough. Somehow, he gets it all inside you, pressing against your sweet spot and your cervix, and then he's in your uterus, kissing your moans away. Gently, he bites your lower lip, and you squeeze around him. It's soft and sweet and the part of you that aches for soft and sweet and summerteen romance just wants to stay like this forever with Toylie. He's got these beautiful blue eyes and impossibly long lashes, and he's got fantastic bone structure, which is a weird thing to think, but you are a Time-Player who is semi-obsessed with bones and proportion and anatomy, and he's got _amazing_ anatomy.

 ~~un~~ Fortunately, Melpom yanks you out of your fantasy by yanking your legs over your shoulders. She's taken off her panties, and her equally gigantic bulge is already thrashing around aggressively, dripping fuchsia. She grabs it and begins directing it to your hole, your eyes wide. 

i dont think you should do that you whimper, staring almost fearfully at how big it is. One giant bulge is already stretching you to your limits. Will two break you? Melpom's grinning smugly, and as you take another look at her bulge, a second question pops into your mind. 

Don't you want to be broken? You're such a slut. You want to be broken beyond measure by highblood bulges, you're such a size queen for your quadrants that you would let them break you.

But unlike you, Tolyie cares about your wellbeing, as well as your pleasure. Somehow, he's managed to wriggle a finger, claws clipped, inside, and then another, until you're nice and stretched. There's no way to stop it from hurting, but at least now, it's possible. You adore him. Melpom seems annoyed by the process, and she rolls her eyes when Tolyie gives her a thumbs up, but you don't really care what she thinks.

You can't think when she pushes inside of you. It's too much, both of them inside you, and your eyes roll into the back of your head. Melpom's bulge seems determined to stuff as much of itself inside you as it can, and the moment it's all in there, you come, shuddering and aching around them. You can see the outline of them on your stomach, can feel Melpom's thrashing inside of you. Tolyie's bulge is nice and curled up in your uterus, relaxed and comfortable. He's whimpering slightly, probably at how tight you are with the both of them inside you. 

Melpom seems determined to chase her own orgasm, no consideration for yours, and her bulge slams against your walls. Your hole flutters around their lengths, unable to do anything besides moan in pleasure. Vaguely, you can feel yourself crying, but Tolyie is kissing you again, soft and steady, and that's all that matters. 

Melpom ejaculates inside you, uses you like a bucket, and you shiver as she bites you on the shoulder, just barely not drawing blood. Slurry fills you up to the brim until she can't fit any more inside of you, and then it's running down your legs and onto Tolyie's lap and the bed.

im gonna charge yer credit card for that you manage to slur out. Like a gentleman, Tolyie pulls out an actual bucket from under your bed and after some adjusting of positions, he manages to place it under you. Melpom finally pulls out, and it all pours out of you, bright magenta and lewd. Like a good kismesis, she gets up and leaves, probably to tend to the mess on her. You don't miss her.

You're super out of it. It feels like you're too full and too empty at the same time, but the kisses Tolyie presses onto your forehead are nice and keeps you grounded. 

>| Youre beautiful like this Sam

Tolyie thrusts into you gently, but you still squeeze around his giant, ice-cool bulge, and he whimpers. You love how he whimpers, so you do it again, and again, until he's pailing into you, and your stomach is unnaturally large and round, and you feel good and satisfied. He pulls out of you, letting all that indigo slurry pour into the bucket as he massages your stomach. Scooping you up into those big, strong arms of his, he carries you into the shower, holding you gently. 

Your legs refuse to work, but Tolyie holds you up, steady against the world. He cleans you, wipes the sweat and slick and slurry off of you, pressing kisses the entire time. You may have said things that you will regret later, but you are feeling loved right now, and you want it. 

You do it in the shower, and he fills your back hole since your front is loose and too well fucked for more fucking. When you're finished, he cleans you a second time and carries you out of the shower and dries you off. He takes you to the guest room, where it's nice and clean, and he puts you on the bed and crawls in after you. He's cool against your back, and you fall asleep to his kisses on the nape of your neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:I had a lot more fun writing this than I expected. Guess I just like being tender. Anyway, we’re halfway through! (yay!)  
> Next is... Drunk Sex


	32. Day 16 - Drunk Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Drunk Sex  
> Character(s) - Flow and unnamed man  
> Background - Flow is the sexy sex god nearby who is willing to fuck anything and everything!  
> Description - Flow drinks too much and has bad sex with a stranger.

Flow felt giggly. The bartender handed him another drink, courtesy of the guy at the end of the bar. Flow was definitely blackout drunk, all smiley and happy. He barely noticed when somebody sat next to him until the guy wolf-whistled at his direction. 

"Hey," Flow giggled, eyes fluttering in an attempt to be flirtatious. He tucked a strand of hazel hair behind his ear. The guy seemed to take the bait, scooting closer to him. He grinned at Flow, drunk and charming, as he waved the bartender for another drink.

* * *

The guy's pretty good with his mouth. He's eating Flow out, tongue pressing against his rim. Flow personally preferred penetration, as opposed to oral, but the guy is so drunk that he couldn't get it up. The tip of his tongue wriggled against his prostate, and Flow let out a loud moan and arched his back against the sensation, dick hard between his legs. 

Everything faded to black.

* * *

Everything hurt. Flow's head pounded and his muscles ached. When he opened his eyes, he was lying on his back and the lights burned his eyes. His mouth is a desert. He tried to get up, but he felt so dizzy that he had to fall back down. 

A man stumbled into the room, clumsy on his feet. He turned off the lights, much to Flow's contentment. He managed to focus on the man, just enough to see his features. Of course, he's handsome, because Flow was the kind of beautiful that attracted handsome men and intimidated the rest. The man had chocolate brown eyes and dark hair, and he was holding a glass of water. When he made it to Flow, he handed the cup to him. Flow took a sip. The water slid down his parched throat painfully, but he needed it desperately, and the sensation got better with every gulp. 

The man sat down next to Flow, seeming just as dazed and hungover. Flow tried to glare at him, head throbbing. "Who the hell are you?" he croaked out.

"Who are  _ you _ ?" the man replied tiredly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is unrealistic. For personal reasons, I don't drink, and besides, alcohol doesn't taste very good to me.  
> Next is… Role Reversal


	33. Day 16 - Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Role Reversal  
> Character(s) - Hana and Salerio Planagenet  
> Background - Hana is an alpha, and Salerio is her omega  
> Description - Hana comes home to her pregnant husband

Hana closed the door as she walked in, and she smiled wide when she saw her husband. Her soft, shy, very pregnant, omega husband. Salerio walked up to her, smiling bashfully. Hana grinned at the sight of him, and she bent down to kiss him, loving and passionate. He looked up at her adorably, standing on the tips of his toes to reach her. A hand was protectively wrapped around his round stomach.

"Settle down," she laughed, pressing another kiss to his cheek as she dropped her purse and suit jacket at the breakfast table. Salerio leaned into her touch, and he didn't protest when she pressed her face to his neck, scenting him. They kissed again as Hana placed a hand to his stomach. "How's my sweet omega? I missed you," she cooed, and she hugged him gently, careful of the baby between them. 

"I missed you too!" Salerio replied happily. He let out a shocked squeak when Hana picked him up, bridal style, and swung him around playfully, grinning the whole time. "Hana!" he cried out, aghast at the sheer gall of his mate, but he was smiling too, giggling when Hana playfully kissed his neck. "The baby!" 

"You two are so heavy!" she chirped, slightly strained. She strode effortlessly across the living room towards the couch and gently placed a laughing Salerio on it. 

"Then don't carry me!" he contested jokingly. He's grinning, a tear in his eye from laughing, and Hana kissed him again, deep and fond, running her tongue against his lower lip. When they separated, Salerio was looking up at her lustfully, brown eyes filled with flames. Hana slid down onto the couch and carefully straddled him, cock half hard in her pants. 

"You are so beautiful, my mate," she stated breathlessly, and Hana gently spread his thighs apart. Salerio was wearing loose-fitting black pants, which she easily pulled off, and then she could see it. Salerio's pretty omega pussy. It was already wet, fat lips slightly parted by arousal to expose pretty pink flesh. It made Hana ache to be inside him, to put more babies in his womb. Spreading his lips further, Hana pressed two fingers into him, easily stretching him open. As she pressed a third finger inside, she kissed his stomach, and Salerio giggled. 

"That tickles!" he laughed, and Hana leaned upward to kiss him again. She pressed as close as she possibly could, and grabbing her cock, pressed the tip against Salerio's wet hole. He looked up at Hana with fiery want, licking his lips. He whimpered desperately, eyes big and shiny with tears. The baby kicked, clearly upset that Salerio was upset. Hana hugged his round stomach, cooing as the baby continued to move. Once it called down, Hana kissed him again, running her tongue across Salerio's teeth. He hummed and clumsily wrapped his arms around Hana, deepening the kiss. "Please fuck me?" he begged, lip quivering slightly. 

Hana grinned, and before Salerio could get more worked up, she pushed her hips forward and slid in. Even after all their time together, Salerio was so tight, a perfect presence around her cock. He moaned quietly, putting a hand to his face to hide his flustered expression. His walls caressed Hana wonderfully, and if Hana were a younger alpha, she would have came immediately. Luckily for the both of them, she wasn't a younger alpha, and Hana began to slowly thrust into Salerio.

Salerio let out a steady stream of pleasurable noises as his wife fucked him gently, thighs spread as far as he possibly could. "You had a nice day?" he asked, panting loudly as he got closer and closer to orgasm. Hana's knot pressed against his wet hole. 

Hana leaned forward, and in one solid movement, pressed her giant knot into Salerio. "I had an ok day," she panted out. "Got better when you came into it." He blushed, grinning bashfully as Hana pumped him full of her cum.

"I love you too!" he chirped out before tensing up, legs shaking, and he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was omegaverse, if you couldn't tell from all the times I used the word omega. Honestly, an alpha woman and an omega man was the best I could come up with for 'role reversal', and of course I needed to sprinkle in my mpreg kink for pizazz.  
> Next is... Exhibistionism


	34. Day 17 - Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Exhibitionism  
> Character(s) - Errepec Guy  
> Background - Errepec is your neighborhood sex offender!  
> Description - Errepec flashes a woman

Errepec sat on the park bench awkwardly. A very pretty woman walked up to him. She had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes, and a worried expression on her lovely face.

"Are you ok, sir?" she asked Errepec politely. "You've been sitting there with a strange look on your face all day." 

Errepec grinned maniacally. "Oh, I'm more than ok!" he said cheerfully and stood up. Opening his swanky black trenchcoat, he flashed the woman his glorious genitalia, expecting the woman to fall to her knees, eager to suck his giant cock.

The woman made an incredulous gasp of surprise, and before Errepec knew it, she slapped him hard, face filled with disgust. Errepec fell back, shocked, but before he could recover, the woman was running to her wife and calling the cops. 

The cops came to the park and arrested Errepec, and he was sentenced to jail for ten billion years. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errepec? More like Bylena Problem's scapegoat for kinks they find weird!  
> Next is... Sixty-Nine and Bondage


	35. Day 17 - Sixty-Nine and Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Sixty-Nine and Bondage  
> Character(s) - Scomberoi Corazon and Krikit S.  
> Background - Krikit is a troll/human hybrid with candy red blood, and Roi is a Violet Seablood.  
> Description - Krikit ties Roi up.

"This is a rather strange position, Krikit. Are you sure this is safe?" Scomberoi asked cheerfully, hands limp as his matesprit tied them to the poles of his bed. Krikit, in response, bent down and kissed him gently, lips soft against Roi's, and Krikit was comfortably heavy on his chest. The only thing the other troll was wearing was Scomberoi's silk t-shirt, far too big for his lean figure, and his knee-high white socks. His collarbone peeked where the shirt slid off his shoulder, looking more like a dress. 

"Have I ever hurt you before?" Krikit asked, smiling slightly as he slid his fingers down Scomberoi's chest appreciatively. Roi grinned back fondly, and he gently tugged on his binds. "Careful. They aren't very strong, in case of emergencies. And unless it's an emergency, I think you should stay nice and tied up," Krikit purred lovingly, and he slid off of the other troll's chest.

"You're adorable," Scomberoi murmured in response, and he licked his black lips as Krikit strutted around the bed, swaying his hips seductively. Bending over, he yanked off a sock, simultaneously exposing to Roi his wet, glistening nook and his thick thighs. The other troll tried and failed to hold back a snicker, and Krikit glared at him as he took off the other sock. "The comedy is offset by how attractive you are," he said unhelpfully and got a soft smack to the face in response. 

"I'm trying to be sexy for you!" Krikit cried out, pouting adorably, and Scomberoi grinned. 

"You are very sexy. Please take off the shirt," he asked huskily, a hint of desperation in his voice. Krikit blushed, clearly self-conscious, but he pulled up Roi's shirt, exposing smooth grey skin and soft chub. Scomberoi squirmed against his binds, biting his lip, and his bulge wriggled out of his pants, big and purple. Krikit got even redder as he pulled the shirt even higher, leaving candy red grubscars uncovered. The other troll wolf-whistled, and Krikit curled up against himself, trying to hide the things that Roi had seen a billion times before. "God, Kit, you're going to tease me by hiding that pretty body of yours? Don't do that to me," Scomberoi purred, and after a second of chewing his lip nervously, Krikit finally pulled the shirt off, finally naked. 

He strolled his way back to the bed, quickly regaining confidence, and glided the pads of his fingers down Roi's tied up body, licking his lips when the other troll shivered. "I'm going to sit on your face, if you don't mind," Krikit stated, and of course Scomberoi didn't mind, especially with how sweet he tasted. Climbing onto their bed, Krikit positioned himself over Roi's head, the folds of his nook wet and flowery between his legs. Delving his tongue into the pretty pink flesh, Scomberoi licked the lips of his nook apart, humming at the sugar-sweet taste that accumulated onto his tongue. 

Whimpering quietly, Krikit grinded down on the other troll's tongue as it caressed his sensitive parts, the cool touch like ice. He braced himself on the bed, legs shaking a great deal, before wrapping both hands around Roi's bulge, fingers barely meeting around his length. Scomberoi purred, and Krikit quivered at the cool vibrations that ran up his body, barely able to keep himself up. Bending downwards, the smaller troll wrapped his thin, black lips around the tip, and like it belonged there, Scomberoi's bulge shoved itself all the way down Krikit's throat, causing him to gag immensely. 

Helplessly, Krikit swallowed down as much of Roi's length as he could, tears pouring down his eyes. His hands squeezed what he couldn't take down, trickles of purple slurry pouring down his chin and hands. In return, Scomberoi kissed his nook sloppily, flicking his tongue into Krikit's sweet spot, causing him to sob and moan on his bulge.

Krikit's tongue caressed the smooth skin of his length, so hot it almost burned, and he grinded onto Roi's mouth. Eager to hold Krikit's thighs and eat him out to his heart's content, Scomberoi struggled against his bonds, but he soon gave up, focusing his attention on running his tongue through the folds of Krikit's nook, slurry dripping up his face. 

Letting out a low moan, Krikit tensed up, limbs shaking, before collapsing onto Scomberoi, covering the other troll's face with candy red slurry, and he pulled off of the other troll's bulge to take a much-needed breath. Running his tongue across his lip, Scomberoi licked some of the liquid off, and he adored Krikit and would do anything for him, but slurry was starting to drip into his hair, and he really wanted to come. He yanked at the rope, getting more and more desperate as he failed to get out. Krikit's body was heavy on Roi's, plump thighs inhibiting his legs.

Suddenly, the bedposts  _ broke _ , the sound of wood splitting echoing in the room, and Scomberoi was onto Krikit, pinning the shorter troll onto the bed roughly. He pinned Krikit to the bed, forcefully hooking those wonderful, squeezable thighs over his shoulders, and he kissed Krikit desperately, so quick that their teeth clicked against each other. His violet eyes were wide and unhindered by expectations or boundaries, absolutely feral, and Krikit shivered, grabbing onto his shoulders tightly. 

"Do you know how much of a  _ fucking  _ **_tease_ ** you are?!" Scomberoi growled, flaring his fins open in dominance. "You're all nice and pretty, just out of my grasp, and that drives me  _ insane _ !" He bit the side of Krikit's neck, marking the smaller troll as his own. "You're  _ mine _ , and I will have you whenever I want, however I want!" Krikit's entire body trembled, but he reached down and spread the lips of his nook apart, face just as desperate as the seadweller above him.

"Yes," he murmured, absolutely breathless as Scomberoi continued to abuse his neck and shoulders, teeth just light enough that it didn't draw blood. "I'm all yours, Roi, please just put your bulge into me, I need it, please!" he rambled, and Scomberoi's bulge slid up against his nook teasingly, causing Krikit to keen loudly, eyes shiny with unshed tears.

" _ All _ mine," Roi insisted, and then his bulge slammed into Krikit, and the shorter troll screamed. A rush of cool entered his body, like ice down his back, and the walls of his nook squeezed around the appendage, conflicted on whether they wanted it out, or more. When the tip of the seadweller's bulge caressed his sweet spot, Krikit's body decided on the later.

Scomberoi started slamming into him, mammal style, with enough power behind those thrusts that he turned Krikit's brain into mush. "ROI!" the smaller troll screamed, nails digging into Scomberoi's back as he was fucked, toes curling. Roi was just as needy, devolving into breathless pants and desperate kisses, quickly reaching his edge as his bulge was embraced by silky, fire hot walls, tight like a vice grip. "G'nna cum, Roi!" Krikit whimpered, breaking the other troll out of the mental free fall that was his orgasm. 

"You can cum, baby," he purred, suddenly calm, and suddenly he was speeding up, chasing their shared ecstasy.

Krikit's vision went white as he came, running his fingers down Scomberoi's shoulder blades, and when he came to, both his and his matesprit's lower halves were covered with a mixture of purple and red. Scomberoi was cuddling him, pressing soft, almost apologetic kisses to his neck and shoulders. "Mmmm," Krikit hummed as he stared tiredly at the broken bedposts and shredded rope. "Guess it was an emergency," he said, almost snarkily if not for the exhaustion. Scomberoi laughed quietly and pulled him upwards for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite this being an easy, very writable kink, I found this hard. The reason I found this hard is because I'm sick(not the 'Rona, don't worry), and whenever I'm sick, I can't be horny (cause I'm feeling like crap). And I run my writing on how horny I am.  
> Next is... Flirting (oh boy watch me mess this up!)


	36. Day 18 - Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Flirting  
> Character(s) - Alexi Hill and Sebastion Lynch  
> Background - Alexi is a programmer for anti-virus programs and Sebastian is a surfer  
> Description - Alexi is hit on. He likes it.

"So, are all your friends unnaturally beautiful, or is it just you?" Alexi looked up from his computer, blushing furiously as he tried to look the other guy in the eye as he grinned down on Alexi. The guy was tall, and muscular, and very handsome, and just Alexi's type with long, blond, surfer hair and sky blue eyes.

"I think that's like comparing flowers to christmas lights. Both very pretty, but different kinds of pretty. You can't really compare them," he managed to mumble out pitifully, holding his cup of coffee tightly. The guy smiled kindly, nodding thoughtfully as he considered Alexi's words. 

"Smart  _ and  _ pretty, you are the package deal, aren't you?" he asked, coy and teasing, and Alexi blushed, looking away from the guy and back towards his work. His attention was pulled back to the guy when he pulled out a chair and sat next to Alexi, gently placing a hand onto his arm. Even more embarrassing, Alexi instinctively leaned into the touch, eyes wide. "What's your name, gorgeous?" the guy purred, rubbing small circles on his hands as Alexi got more and more flustered, face the colour of a cherry. 

"I-I'm Alexi," he stuttered out, smiling slightly as the guy grinned, clearly interested. 

"That's Greek, right?" he asked, and Alexi nodded, chewing his lip nervously as the guy stared at him, either sizing him up or checking out his assets. "Cool! I'm Sebastian, but most people call Seb!"  The guy Seb chirped out, still smiling, and he cocked his head. Alexi was about to say something stupid, but Seb's phone dinged, and he began texting somebody, frowning slightly as the conversation continued. After a moment, he put it down, expression clearly annoyed. 

"Is something wrong?" Alexi asked stupidly, tongue clumsy from nerves. Seb rolled his eyes and put his phone back into his pocket.

"I was going to go to dinner with my sister tonight, but she's too busy," he grumbled, and the tips of Alexi's mouth turned downward.

"I can go with you," he offered recklessly, and instantly, a cocky grin formed of Seb's face. Alexi's stomach dropped, and he mentally berated himself for being so incautious and so stupid, just because a guy he just met had nice muscles and a nice face.

Before Alexi could take his offer back, Seb grabbed his computer, typing something into his code, and gave it back before running out of the coffee shop, yelling out, "CALL ME!" A few of the other patrons of Bethe's Coffee House stared at Alexi for a moment, and he grew even redder. When people  _ finally  _ stopped looking, Alexi took a look at what Seb wrote.

It's ten numbers. Seb's number. Alexi went red again, but this time he was grinning, expressing a mixture of shock and excitement. He looked over to where Annabethe was working the counter in disbelief, like what had just happened was a fever dream, and she gave him a thumbs up. 

After writing Seb down in his contacts, Alexi started texting Cate, ranting about what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually fun, which is surprising because I have no idea how to flirt.  
> Next is... Lapdances and Uniforms


	37. Day 18 - Lapdances and Uniforms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapdances and Uniforms  
> Character(s) - Edward Acrameoha and Samuel Baker  
> Background - Edward is the prince of a nation (in a past life) and Sam is his peasant boyfriend  
> Description - Sam does a lapdance and is a filthy little tease

"When I asked you to wear a uniform, I was thinking of something else," Edward stated, raising an eyebrow as Sam walked into the room wearing a military combat uniform, as well as the matching camouflage hat. The pants pooled around his ankles, and the shirt was equally baggy, at least a size too big for him. He looked cute, but he was always cute, with those big green eyes and that sweet round face of his. 

"You should have been more specific then," Sam replied snarkily, grinning, and he placed the speaker he was carrying onto the little chair tucked into the corner. "Personally, I think I look very good in this."

Edward chuckled quietly. "That's because you look good in everything, sweetie." Sam blushed. "However, looking good does not equate to looking sexy." 

"Don't worry, Ed! This outfit is like one of those cute little Russian nesting dolls," Sam chirped back, playful, and his fingers teased the collar of the outfit. Suddenly, he dug his small, delicate hands into the fabric and  _ ripped _ , tearing it clean apart. Underneath, Sam was wearing another camo shirt, but this one was skin tight, perfectly accenting his hips. Edward let out a wolf-whistle, and Sam laughed cheerfully. "It has layers." Unfortunately, it was harder to take off the pants gracefully, and after a moment, he forgoed dignity and just dropped them, exposing equally tight shorts and long, thigh-high black socks. Edward clapped, now grinning.

"Now  _ this  _ was what I was hoping for, babe!" he growled, licking his lips when Sam bent over, showing his choice ass to Edward, and turned on the speaker. A song started blasting out, and Sam winked at him.

Grabbing a beer, Sam tossed it to Edward before yelling out, "Let's get this party started, baby!" He grinned, animated and vibrant and began to saunter towards Edward to the beat of the music, leisurely swinging his lips. When they were finally face to face, Sam pushed him backwards, hands firm on Edward's chest, and the taller man fell into a lounge chair behind him. Sliding into his lap, Sam pressed their bodies together, gyrating his hips against Edwards's, but when he began to slide his hands up Sam's thighs, the other man grabbed them roughly and pulled them away from his body, smirking when Edward looked up at him, confused. 

"You can look, but you can't touch, Eddy," he tutted out, disapproving, and inched back on Edward's lap, leaning back onto his knees, a few feet away from the taller man. Sam's hands slid down his body slowly, groping himself for Ed to google at. "I can do that for the both of us," Sam purred, and he winked, full, sultry lips turned upwards into a smile. 

After opening the beer, Edward took a sip, mock sad. "That's mean of you." Sam grinned and grabbed his own crotch, rubbing himself in time to the music. The song ended, and another one begins.

"You always get what you want, Ed. One time isn't going to hurt," he purred, swaying his hips seductively as he danced to the music, flicking his long honey-brown hair to the side. Turning around, Sam hovered that sweet bubble butt of his over Edward's crotch, teasing him. He continued to dance, moving his ass in circles as he stared Edward deep in the eye, and after a little while, he started straight up grinding against Edward, smirking as he slotted the taller's cock in between his cheeks. 

Edward wanted to touch him, make that smug smile disappear, but he realized that yeah, he did always get what he wanted. Being royalty did that. But not having something was perfectly alright, and watching Sam dance was very nice. Edward took another sip of his beer, and laid back to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never say this, but the songs that play are definitely Girl with One Eye by Florence and the Machines and Pork Soda by Glass Animals, two songs that I like very much. You should listen to them.  
> Next is… Clothes On.


	38. Day 19 - Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Clothes On  
> Character(s) - Dean and Richard  
> Background - IDK I made them up on the spot  
> Description - The girl Dean goes home with isn't a girl. They have sex anyway

"Oh, come on!" Dean groaned out, slamming his fist down onto the bed in frustration. The boy under him rolled his eyes and sighed, pulling out his phone from his purse. His long blond hair curled girlishly around his soft, round face, and he stared at Dean through half-lidded eyes, makeup equally feminine as his body. "I thought you were a woman!" Dean yelled out, acting betrayed as the boy kept texting, seemingly unfazed at Dean's temper tantrum.

"I literally told you that I was a guy, dude," the boy replied, indifferent as he switched to play a game on his phone, fat hips pressed against Dean's crotch.

"I thought you said that to make me go away! Ladies say things like that all the time!" The boy raised an eyebrow, clearly shocked. 

"If women start telling you they're guys to make you go away, you really need to reevaluate your life." Dean glared at him, as hard as he possibly could. "Look," the guy sighed, putting down his phone. "Just stick your dick into me, I'm already lubed, and if you close your eyes, you might even forget that I'm a guy." 

Dean wanted to leave, to piss this doublecrossing crossdressing off, but he was really horny, and one time couldn't hurt. Pulling the boy's tight jeans down to just above his knees, Dean grabbed both of his asscheeks and spread them, exposing a tight, shiny little pucker, and Dean was even harder than before. The boy's thighs were soft and chubby, the perfect amount of fat on them. If he wasn't a guy, he would be Dean's exact type. 

He looked back at Dean, plump lips turned down into a pout, blue eyes sultry behind his ghost-like eyelashes. He's still as Dean pressed the head of his cock against the rim of his asshole, biting his lips in concentration. After a moment, he pushed in, and  _ god _ , was that tight. Tighter than any girl, walls silky around Dean's dick. The boy let out a soft moan, hand ghosting his lips, and he instinctively squeezed around the other man's cock. Dean let out a swear.

Rocking his hips, Dean began to gently fuck the boy, cock slowly pushing in and out of the tight hole. It was mesmerizing, how the rim stretched around Dean's cock, and on every inward thrust, the boy gasped quietly. At some point, the tip of Dean's dick hit something, and the boy arched his back, moaning loudly as his legs shook. His hands tightened around the blankets, bunching up the soft fabrics, and he squeezed around the other man's dick.

"You liked that," Dean stated breathlessly, and the boy rolled his eyes.

"Wow genius," he growled sarcastically. "What gave that away, the moaning or th-ahh!" he started, but halfway through his rant, Dean began to grind against that spot, and he gasped in shock, tongue lolling out of his mouth. 

"There we go," Dean purred, squeezing the boy's ass indulgently, to in response, the smaller glared at him, face red. "Personally, I prefer you moaning brainlessly." Dean started thrusting again, getting rougher and rougher with each movement, until the  _ schlick, shlick, shlick _ of his cock pounding the boy's tight asshole was audible, and the boy was flushed from head to toe, biting the bed to keep in his moans.

The boy trembled against the thrusts, toes curling as he was fucked, and on a particularly hard thrust, he arched his back, letting out a long, surprised moan. He came suddenly, squirting all over the bed while his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Dean didn't last long afterwards, cumming inside the boy's vice-grip-like hole, much to the smaller's annoyance. The boy's legs were shaking when Dean pulled out, transparent strings of cum connecting them, but he managed to sit onto the bed, and shirt still on, Dean's white seed dripping out of his asshole. 

For a moment, Dean and the boy simply glared at each other's eyes filled with  lust hatred. "Well, that was terrible," Dean grumbled halfheartedly, and the boy rolled his eyes, aggravated. 

"I've fucked men with bigger dicks and better sex performance, and none of them are as disrespectful to women as you are," the boy growled desultorily. Dean's frown grew.

"I don't even like guys," he added, refusal lukewarm as his eyes slid down the boy's body, down his round hips and thick thighs and long legs. 

They proceed to fuck a total of 37 times. In the morning, the boy gave Dean his phone number and his name. His name was Ricky. He was Dean's sister's boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this at 7pm. Now for the next one. Oh what fun.  
> Next is... Food Play


	39. Day 19 - Food Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Food Play  
> Character(s) - Samuel and George  
> Background - Sam and George are two of the Seven Deadly sins. Guess which ones or I'll poke your cheek for every time you've said the letter 'a'.  
> Description - Sam forgets to eat again. George feeds him

"Hey, boss," Sam said meekly, peeking through the slightly opened door. 

"Hey yourself, bug," George replied, voice filled with doting affection, and he motioned for Sam to come to his side. The smaller man floated his way towards George shyly, the tips of his toes gliding against the floor. He sat on the giant's lap, tilting his head to expose his neck, face a pretty shade of pink. "A little birdy told me that you forgot to eat dinner yesterday, bug. Again," he purred in a scolding turn, and Sam looked away in shame.

"Sorry boss," he said, embarrassed at his inability to take care of himself. George laughed quietly and pressed a kiss to his forehead. His giant hands slid down Sam's body to rest on his thin hips. 

"I forgive you, sweetie," he purred back, kissing the smaller's neck. "I have a bunch of chocolate-covered strawberries. I know you like those." George grinned, eyes filled to bursting with love for the little demon, and suddenly, Sam was famished. Grabbing the little box, Sam nibbled a little piece, then eagerly bit into it, and in a moment, all of them were gone. "You sure were hungry," the taller man said jokingly, and Sam blushed again. "It's ok."

"Do you want to have sex, boss?" Sam asked awkwardly, clearly desperate. Scooping Sam up into his arms, George pressed a kiss to the smaller's mouth, lips rough and chapped against the other. Humming softly, Sam wrapped his arms around George's neck, running his small hands through the taller's rough, currently straight hair. Large thumbs squeezed Sam's ass appreciatively, despite its flatness. "Boss," Sam moaned breathlessly, and George smiled. 

"Of course I'd like to have sex with you, bug," he purred, voice velvety and dark. Letting go of Sam, he let the smaller slide down to his knees and yank at his waistband, amethyst eyes big with shock when George's impressive length bounced out, already hard and demonically big. 

Sam's stomach growled, and George chuckled, much to his chagrin. Sam blushed furiously.

"You sure are hungry, bug," he laughed out, and with a snap of his fingers, a bottle of whipped cream was in his hand. He shook it before spraying it in Sam's open, shocked mouth. When he closed his mouth, a bunch of the cream dripped out of his mouth and down his chin, airy and vanilla on his tongue. George started to spray the whipped cream onto his body, and Sam chased it, hungry as he ran his tongue down the other man's abs and his chubby stomach. 

When George started putting it on his big, fat cock, Sam eagerly licked the cream off before tracing his tongue down its length. He started humping the taller's leg as he sucked the head of George's dick, eagerly swallowing the clear, salty precum it dripped, getting himself more and more worked up. He tried to take more of the length, but coughed it out when it pressed against the back of his neck. "I wanna' suck your cock, boss!" he sobbed out, frustrated, and George soothingly ran his large hands through Sam's raven-black hair in an attempt to calm the smaller man down. 

It was so heavy in Sam's hands and holding it with both hands, he was barely able to touch the tips of his fingers together. To make up for bad blowjob skills, Sam's tongue went to town, fervently sucking the tip as he caressed the slit, eyes wide and teary as he looked up at George. The taller man was chewing his lips furiously, clearly close to ejaculating. 

"Oh, bug," George groaned huskily, gritting his teeth. "You're so good, sweetie." Suddenly, his hand tightened around Sam's hair, and he slammed half of his cock down the smaller man's throat, choking him. It twitched hotly in Sam's mouth. Anticlimactically, George came, and Sam eagerly swallowed his seed, filling his stomach with more white cream. Pulling out, the taller man jerked what remained of his orgasm into Sam's face and hair, and when he looked down to appreciate his handiwork, Sam was absolutely debauched, eyes rolled into the back of his head and tongue lolling out to show George his own doing. Cum and whipped cream dripped down his face erotically. "You full now, doll?" he murmured fondly. Sam nodded absently, brain still mush. "Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to do Food Play and Rimming, but work hit me like a truck, and I don't have the energy to do long chapters.  
> Next is... Demon Sex


	40. Day 20 - Demon Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Demon Sex  
> Character(s) - Abbadon Cohen and Ozzeth  
> Background - Abbadon is the edgy college kid who tries and fails to summon a demon to kill his enemies(he is stupid) and Ozzeth is the incubus he accidentally summons instead  
> Description - Abbadon summons and gets a handjob from a cute sex demon

"I expected something, I don't know,  _ bigger  _ than you when I decided to summon a demon." The short demon smirked up at Abbadon, teeth sharp and shiny. He had big, golden eyes and small horns poking out of his head, and equally curly black hair. 

"You should have studied the symbols better, tall guy, cause you just sold your soul for  _ me _ ," he laughed at Abbadon, and a long, thin, red tail curled around his hand teasingly. His lips were full and pouty, and he was wearing a tiny pair of pink shorts, perfectly showing his chubby, thick thighs, and a see-through white t-shirt. Smoke billowed off of his smooth cocoa skin like a cloak. If he hadn't just popped up in Abbadon's basement out of nowhere, the human would be certain he was just a twink who liked wearing skimpy demon-themed attire.

"What kind of demon are you, anyway? I wanted like, a big lets-rain-hellfire demon to burn down all of my enemies, man, not whatever you are!" he groaned out, frustrated as he paced around the circle he had drawn onto the floor to trap the demon.

"If I told you, this wouldn't be any fun!" he chirped out mischievously, and Abbadon glared at him. "And besides, you didn't even ask my name! That's awful rude of you!" Sassily placing his hands on his hips, the demon pouted his lips adorably.

"Uhhh! Fine! What is your name?" Abbadon growled, frowning immensely. The demon grinned and took a step over the boundary, much to the human's chagrin, but before he could argue, the demon pressed a delicate, clawed fingertip over his mouth and pressed their bodies together, other hand drifting down to squeeze Abbadon's cock.

"My name," the demon purred, dipping his fingers into Abbadon's pants, teasing his navel. "Is Ozzeth, but you, handsome, can call me Ozz, and not only did you write those sigils wrong, they don't even work on me! Two people can't fuck in a four feet wide circle. Trust me, Abbadon, I've tried." 

Abbadon tripped back, surprised. "You-you're an incubus, aren't you?" he stuttered out, and Ozz grinded their hips together, coaxing out an unexpected moan from the other man.

"You're so smart, Abby. Come on, your soul is already mine, so we don't we just have some epic marathon sex in your basement, and have some fun!" Placing his clawed hands on Abbadon's chest, Ozz ran them down his shirt, ripping it off while leaving angry red marks down his chest. Abbadon hissed in pain before grabbing him off the floor and kissing Ozz, biting his lip furiously. The demon moaned smugly, dragging his black claws down Abbadon's upper back. 

"Stop trying to rip me up," he growled, pushing Ozz backwards before kissing him again, forcing his tongue into the demon's mouth. There was a strange thrill in attempting to navigate Ozz's mouth, full of sharp teeth, and he almost cut his tongue multiple times. The reward was the little demon moaning, grabbing Abbadon's hands and placing them on his curvy waist, grip tight on his wrists. "I'm not even into guys," he complained, simultaneously grabbing Ozz's fat ass and squeezing, appreciative of the firm muscle. Ozz chuckled, clearly not fooled by his bullshit. 

"I'm not even going to go into the fact that you're groping my ass, because even straight guys would find this body irresistible, but I am going to tell you that I automatically turn into your type, buddy," he refuted cheekily, and he pulled down the hem of Abbadon's pants, letting his cock spring out. Ozz hummed as he held it, thumb idly playing with the foreskin. "Oh, tall guy," he purred breathily. "You should have told me you were packing _and_ uncircumcised, I would have probably just jumped your dick instead of chit-chatting like a pair of idiots." Grabbing the shredded remains of Abbadon's shirt, Ozz pulled him forward as he fell onto the floor, forcing the other man to come down with him.

Once, on the floor, they kissed again, and Abbadon yanked down the demon's short shorts, cock hard between chubby thighs. He's unexpectedly short down there, just like his height, but what it lacked in length, it made up for in width. A dollop of precum dripped down his dick, and Ozz bit his lip seductively, golden eyes dark with desire. Leaning down, Abbadon kissed him again, spreading his thighs to press their dicks together. Ozz moaned quietly, and returning the kiss, gently bit the other man's lip, pressing his soft, snake tongue into Abbadon's mouth. 

Wrapping his slender, delicate hands around Abbadon's cock, Ozz began to make swirling motions over the head with his thumb, occasionally pushing the foreskin back. Abbadon groaned, gritting his teeth, and rested his head on Ozz's shoulder. "That's it, Abby, doesn't it feel good? Doesn't it feel good having sex with somebody who knows  _ exactly  _ how to make you feel good?" Abbadon nodded, panting as with his other hand, Ozz cupped his balls, playing with them as he milked Abbadon's cock of precum.

"Yeah," he whimpered, breathless as he began to thrust into the demon's touch. "It is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that in chapter 20, I gave you a handjob. Work has decided to kick my ass and take all of my time.  
> Next is... Deepthroating, Roleplay, and Object Insertion


	41. Day 20 - Deepthroating, Roleplay, and Object Insertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Deepthroating, Roleplay, and Object Insertion  
> Character(s) - Chris Hallor and Zamma  
> Background - Zamma is an alien scientist and Chris is his very much in love  
> Description - Zamma roleplays that he messes up Chris's business. this is very unrealistic

"Mr. Hallor, please! I'll fix this!" Zamma cried, chasing after Chris as he stormed into his office, quietly closing the door behind them. 

Chris rolled his eyes, slamming a fist onto his desk. "Stop it, Zamma! You've 'fixed' enough. Now shut up and let me think!" he growled, frustrated with Zamma's sudden incompetence. Pulling out a file, he began to go through paperwork, trying to ignore the Harken staring at him tearfully from across the desk. "Stop staring at me like that, or I'll fire you, Zamma." 

Zamma just kept staring at him like that, eyes wide with fear and lip quivering, pouting. "Please, Mr. Hallor, don't do that! I swear, I'll get your money back! I'll do anything!" he whimpered quietly, pouting as his shiny eyes stayed at Chris. And there were the magic words, and Chris smiled slightly, running his tongue through his bottom lip. 

"Anything?" he asked, and Zamma swallowed audibly.

"Anything," he repeated, and Chris grinned, leaning back into his chair, and pushed it back to make space. 

"On your knees." Zamma nodded, face visibly relieved, and he climbed under Chris' desk. With quick fingers, he undid the human's pants and pulled down his boxers. His cock jumped out, already half-hard as Zamma gave it a small kiss, soft lips brushing against the tip as he tongued the underside. He tilted his head, slobbering all over the head, and his hands cupped his balls, rolling them in his hands as he swallowed the first inch, eyes half-closed. Chris hummed quietly, hand curling around one of Zamma's ram-like horns. "Don't waste time with foreplay, Zamma," Chris ordered warningly, and Zamma nodded obediently, taking more of his cock in his warm wet mouth. "Good. Maybe, just maybe, I can forgive you."

Zamma panted, moving himself up and down Chris' cock, lips wrapped tightly around his length. The head poked against the back of his throat, and Zamma gagged, moving backwards. Chris's hand tightened around his horn threateningly.

"Take it all Zamma, or you're fired, and I'm going to make sure nobody ever hires you again," he growled threateningly, and Zamma nodded, eyes wide with fear, and he started to swallow his cock again. It was absolutely delightful to feel the Harken's throat squeeze around the head of his dick. When he had finally taken all of Chris's cock, Zamma was staring up at the human, ice blue eyes wide and eager to please, and his nose was pressed firmly against his navel, hands still holding his balls. Chris hummed again, face thoughtful as he rubbed circles into the other man's skin as he sat on his knees.

Chris Mr. Hallor was an absolute bastard, in Zamma's opinion. He had made the poor Harken deepthroat him for over an hour as he worked on paperwork. Afterwards, he made Zamma bend over the desk and forward messages as he fucked him hard, using him as a cockwarmer and filling him with cum. By the end of the day, his legs were shaking, and cum dripped down his thighs, hole loose from so many fuckings.

Finally, Mr. Hallor pulled out, hands steady on Zamma's hips. The harken panted, exhausted, and he stared up at Mr. Hallor as the human grinned, squeezing his thighs roughly. 

"If there's one thing you're good at, Zamma, it's lookin' pretty," he purred, and he spread the lips of Zamma's hole to watch more of his seed drip out. Pressing two fingers inside, he spread them apart and grinned even wider when Zamma moaned. "I think that greedy little hole of yours can take more. Don't you?" he asked cheekily, and Chris grabbed a small bottle of wine from the fridge in his office. With one hand, he opened Zamma up even wide, and then, he pressed the bottom of the bottle against his hole. 

It hurt so much as Chris pressed it into Zamma, inch after far too wide inch, and he was shaking, tears pouring down his eyes. "Ch-Chris!" he whimpered, voice high as he dug his nails into the desk. "I-it hurts Crishh!" His voice slurred, uncontrolled, and his teeth gritted, drool dripping down his chin. Chris just smiled and kept pressing it into Zamma, little hole stretching obscenely around the wine bottle. "Red, Chris! Red!" he screamed out, vision blurring, and Chris's smug expression instantly changed to worried. Quickly, he pulled the bottle out and threw it away, kissing Zamma's forehead as he whimpered. 

"I'm so, so sorry baby. That was a bad idea, sweetie," he shushed, and Zamma hugged him quietly, legs trembling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drank three Red Bulls and wrote this in an hour.  
> Next... Mirrors


	42. Day 21 - Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Mirror Sex  
> Character(s) - Zefyr Hurican and Calali Gladio  
> Background - Calali is a Lime-Blood, and Zefyr is the guy from Day 14.  
> Description - I write really terrible porn. I'm so sorry

"Calli," a voice whispered against his ear, chapped lips brushing his soft fins. "Wake up, gorgeous. It's way too late for us to continue sleeping in, baby. Don't make me kiss you awake, Calli," he purred, threatening mockingly, and began to press kisses down Calli's neck, brushing against his gills. Calali laughed quietly, hitting the troll tickling him in the face. 

"Stop it, Zefyr!" he giggled as the other troll scooped him and spun him around the room in his big arms. Throwing Calali back into the bed, Zefyr pounced on him, kissing him again. 

"Not until you get up, my divine, stunning little thing! If you don't, little sun, I will carry you around the meteor so everyone can see what a pretty troll you are!" Zefyr growled boisterously, and Calali laughed, small hands on the other trolls face in an attempt to shut him up. 

"I'm not that pretty!" he cried out, giggling. Zefyr frowned at him, exaggerated.

"You are that pretty, Calli-baby, and don't you ever insinuate otherwise," he purred, and grabbing Calali, he manhandled the other boy into bending over a desk. Calali looked up, and his reflection looked back. It looked sleepy, curly hair all messed up. Almost immediately, Zefyr pulled him away and kissed him again, sharp teeth gently biting his lip as rubbed circles on his hips. 

"Mmph," Calali moaned out, looking at Zefyr with wide eyes. "I thought it was too late to lounge around." Zefyr chuckled, and his hands slid up to massage Calali's grubscars, making him gasp and whimper.

"Yeah it is, but we can't leave this room until you realize just how beautiful you are, Calli," he whispered huskily and began to hungrily kiss Calali's neck, fervently mouthing at his gills like he could breathe for Calali. Grabbing his soft, round face, Zefyr forced him to look at the mirror. 

Calali looked flustered, his face blushed green as Zefyr pulled down his pants. His lip was puckered out, and he panted quietly as his matesprit slid his fingers in between his thighs and into his soaking wet nook. It was embarrassing, watching himself get fingered, but somehow, it turned him on. Slamming Calali against the desk, Zefyr's bulge grinded against his nook, tracing his lips coldly, like a weird, strangely erotic tongue. 

"Stop teasing me, Zef..." he moaned quietly, pressing his ass against Zefyr's bulge desperately.

"Not until you tell me you're beautiful," the taller troll insisted, and Calali scoffed, which quickly turned into a whimper as Zefyr's bulge, unable to wait, slipped in. 

"Fine!" Calali cried out, slurry dripping down his thighs. "I'm pretty, I said it! Are you happy?" Zefyr laughed, gently biting his ear. 

"Yes," he purred, and pressing their hips together, he slipped in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Mirrors has come to bite me in the ass. This doesn't count.  
> Next is... Size Difference.


	43. Day 21 - Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Size Difference  
> Character(s) - The Core and Zane  
> Background - The Core is another one of my Zodiac-Based aliens, and Zane is a superhuman like Zenon  
> Description - The Core finally sticks their dick inside of Zane.

“ _ This will hurt _ ,” Zane, the Core rumbled, stony face filled with worry. Beneath them, Zane smirked, biting his lips seductively. 

"That's the point, buddy. Now, stick your fat dick up my ass or I'll make you do it," he growled, and lying on his back, he hooked his hands under his thighs, exposing a shiny pink pucker, fingers still wet with lube. "I'm a size queen, baby."

The Core sighed and shook their head, exasperated, but they slid their hand down the human's chest, completely enveloping his small body. Their cock was longer than Zane's slender torso and as thick as both of his fists. There was no way that he could get that length inside him, but for some reason, Zane really wanted to try. Looking up at the Core with beautiful, ice-blue eyes, Zane's long, snow-coloured hair messily framed his sharp face like a halo, thin, pink lips slightly parted. He was blushed from head to toe, pale skin red as a cherry. The Core groaned quietly at the debauched image of their jaw-dropping boyfriend. Against their better judgement, he positioned their cock against that irresistible little pucker.

Even the tip of the Core was obscenely big compared to Zane's hole, and when they pressed it in, the human made a pain-filled moan as he was split apart by a monster cock, toes curling helplessly. "C-Core!" he whimpered out, blue eyes rolling into the back of his head, and the Core hummed, trying to comfort Zane. 

“ _ I love it when you stop being cocky and your brain turns into mush, right in front of me, _ ” they purred, rubbing circles into Zamma's hips as they forced inch after inch up the human's tiny hole. His rim fluttered feebly around the giant length, confused on whether it wanted the cock out or buried even deeper. Zane's brain settled on the latter when it began to press against his prostate insistently, stomach bulging out, swollen from the massive girth of the Core's length. 

Zane's eyes were rolled into the back of his head, and he was babbling nonsense, barely understandable praises of his partner's cock as he was impaled by it. His cock twitched, wet with precum and overwhelmed.

There was not a trace of resistance in his willowy, beautiful body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? It isn't me, it's the prompt Mirrors!  
> Next is... Grinding/Dry Humping


	44. Day 22 - Grinding/Dry Humping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Grinding/Dry Humping  
> Character(s) - Leni and General Axius  
> Background - Leni is a shape-shifting slime and Axius is a very powerful Mage-turned-General.  
> Description - Axius grinds up against Leni. It's that simple.

Leni's face was hot as his thigh was grinded against, the larger man engulfing Leni's body. The slime had never seen the general so desperate and impatient, biting his lip to control himself as his large member thrusted against Leni's slender legs. 

"G-General Axius! Don't you want to have sex instead?" he asked meekly as Axius pressed his face against his neck, clearly yearning to touch Leni, who he hadn't touched in over a month. The general's sharp teeth nipped against bright pink skin, so hard that if Leni could, he would have hickeys all over his neck. Small hands grasped against Axius's messy blond hair, clearly overwhelmed from the attention.

"Soon, Leni," the human managed to spit out, and his handsome face scrunched up, exposing sharp canines. "Just need to touch you, 'ni," General Axius moaned, and he came, all over Leni's thighs, aching for his love. Leni pulled him up for a kiss, lips soft against the General's rougher, chapped ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This rivals last year's "Day 16 Cock Warming" chapter in terms of shortness. This time, my excuse is that the prompt was so simple yet so vague, I couldn't come up with any good ideas, so I got it over with.  
> Next is... Spitroasting


	45. Day 22 - Spitroasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Spitroasting  
> Character(s) - Flow and two jocks (Jerry and Brendan  
> Background - Once again, Flow, your neighborhood prostitute god! All bow to the tale of misery I'm weaving for him!  
> Description - Flow whores himself out to two jocks

Flow thumbed through the 100 dollar bills, silently counting the money as the two men stared at him, licking their lips like he was a piece of meat. After a moment, Flow stared up at them and rolled his eyes, acting like he didn't really care.

"It seems to be enough for a night, boys," he said casually, and pulling his ponytail apart, he used his hair tie to tie the money together, placing the bills into his purse. He rumpled his hazel hair into an attractive mess, and walking up to the first man, Flow pressed their bodies together. 

The two men looked so similar that they could have been brothers, but the first man had big brown eyes, and the other one had narrow green ones, and ever since a bunch of incestuous octuplets had tried to gangbang him, Flow checked drivers licences. Like most of the humans that he attracted, they were both definite dude-bros, with big muscles and bigger egos. Flow had gotten used to those types anyway, and he needed the money. 

"You should be thankful that we would ever pay a skank like you to have sex with us," the first guy (Jerry, Flow thinks) growled bitterly, but his hands slid down Flow's hips to roughly grope his butt. His hands were big, and he clearly didn't do any skincare, possibly because he thought it was 'gay'. This was ironic, considering he hired a gay prostitute to have sex with him and another guy. 

Flow forced himself out of his thoughts. Jerry was pushing him against the bed, and separating, Flow bent over and pulled his jeans down, exposing pretty, tanned skin and thick thighs. The other guy (Brian???) bit his lip from across the room, palming himself. His friend spread Flow's asscheeks unceremoniously, revealing his pleasing little hole, slick and shiny from when the smaller had prepped himself earlier. Jerry clearly felt pleased at this fact, pressing a finger into the lubed-up rim, and Flow felt his dick twitch when the appendage slid right in, no resistance. 

Clearly deciding that he wanted in, the other guy (Brendan! That's his name) walked up Flow and pulled his pants down, exposing his good-sized cock. Not the biggest he's ever seen, but not the smallest either. Cockily, Brendan slapped his cock against Flow's face, and even though he was very annoyed by that action, Flow took the head of his dick in his mouth, soft, silky tongue working against the slit. 

Jerry was still playing with his asshole, but very quickly, he got bored, and yanking down his pants, he pressed the tip of his dick into Flow's hole, sighing contently. Instinctively, Flow tightened up, velvety walls caressing his length. He took more and more of the jock's cocks, until his face was pressed against Brendan's pubes, and his ass was flush against Jerry's pelvis. He could taste cum, and god, these guys couldn't even eat the proper food to make their cum taste bearable. Their poor girlfriends. 

Jerry instantly began to thrust in and out of Flow's hole, grunting quietly with every movement, but Brendan just kept him balls deep, licking and sucking at his cock. 

Honestly, it was a little boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually find the spitroast very hot, despite how unexcited this chapter is.  
> Next is... Fingering


	46. Day 23 - Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Fingering  
> Character(s) - Calali Gladio and Zefyr Hurican  
> Background - The guys from the Mirrors(>:|) prompt, but written better  
> Description - Zefyr fingers Calali for the first time

Calali looked sick. That was what, honestly, Zefyr thought he looked like, face all scrunched up, like he was about to puke, and all green. It was a very unsexy thought, but at least he didn't say it out loud. Zefyr knew it was the nerves.

Of course, Calali was allowed to be nervous! Zefyr understood that it was a scary thing, being so intimate with someone, especially when he had been isolated all of his life. 

But he looked so uncomfortable, to the point that pity was overwhelming the lust Zefyr felt for the small troll. Only one thing stopped Zefyr from straight up putting an end to this and pressing sweet, soft kisses to Calali's face until he calmed down. 

How fucking _pretty_ he looked, one thin leg hiked over the arm of the couch to expose his nook. A sliver of lime (safety green, go ahead green, please-come-here-and-fuck-me-Zefyr green) played peekaboo between two fat, flushing lips. Zefyr loved staring at his Cali, with his slender hips and big, pretty eyes, and he really wanted to make his matesprit feel good. He had even clipped his claws, no small feet, with the help of Krikit (the only troll human fuck it trollman who had short nails), just so Zefyr could make sure he didn't hurt the lowblood.

"Please stop staring at me and do something, Zef," Calali suddenly said, voice a mixture of embarrassment and impatience, pulling Zefyr out of his train of thought. Despite his words, Zefyr chewed his lip for a moment before _finally_ moving towards Calali, sitting down next to the little troll.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, sweetie," he replied huskily, pressing a soft kiss to Calali's head. He slid his hand down the other troll's body, subtly avoiding his chest area. His skin was soft and grub-pale from years of safety, wonderful under Zefyr's calloused hands. 

Zefyr didn't waste time, and his fingers ghosted Calali's entrance, bulge still sheathed, to which the lime-blood tensed up, nerves coming back.

"Relax. It's just me, and if you want to stop, all you have to do is say the word," Zefyr cooed softly, and he pressed another kiss to Calali's forehead. Taking a deep breath, Calali relaxed, audial fins fluttering slightly. Gently, Zefyr spread his nook lips apart, exposing more of that pretty lime flesh. He traced the pads of his fingers against the soft flesh, and it's wet, of course it's wet, this sweet, innocent troll who had probably never even touched himself in all of the sweeps of his life, his body knew exactly how to react to Zefyr's touch, how to get wet and smell of sweet musk. 

Calali couldn't look at him, face blushing bright green as Zefyr continued to play with his nook, never penetrating him. His bulge was slipping out, just a peek of pretty lime. When Zefyr thumbed the area where his bulge started, the lime-blood moaned quietly, hiding his face beneath his small, slender hands, and he arched his back in surprise.

Because Zefyr was a cruel tease and he wanted to know what Calali tasted like, he swiped some of the fluid collecting between his folds, and pressing his fingers into his mouth, he licked it off. Calali stared at him, shocked and aghast, face even hotter than before. Zefyr let out a little hum of enjoyment. 

To answer his own question, Calali tasted sweet, like candy, but strangely fruity at the same time, musk ghosting Zefyr's nostrils until his mouth watered. "You taste delicious. You have to let me eat you out sometime, sweetie," he stated, voice rough and vulgar. Before Calali could say anything, his fingers were back at the lime-blood's nook, making him whimper and moan quietly.

Finally, Zefyr pressed a single finger in, gentle and slow, as so not to cause any discomfort. He ws virginally tight, and for a moment, Zefyr worried that it was too much for Calali. Luckily, he quickly found a spot that when he rubbed the pad of his finger, the little troll gasped, toes curling slightly. His bulge was now fully out, curiously curling against Zefyr's wrist. Calali's nook was soaking wet, and his bulge dripped preslurry everywhere.

For a few moments, Zefyr continued to curl his finger against his matesprit's sweet spot, but soon, he was pressing another finger, forcing a surprised little gasp from Calali. The second finger entered just as gentle as the first, and soon, Zefyr was scissoring the little troll, legs twitching and toes curling helplessly. 

"Zef!" Calali cried out, voice meek and overwhelmed. "I'm gonna pail soon!" Zefyr nodded, and with his clean hand, he pulled Calali up to kiss him gently, lips rough against Calali's softer ones. When they separated, Calali's eyes were wide, wet with unshed tears. He looked so beautiful.

"Go ahead," he replied. "We can always make a new loungeplank, baby." And with that, Zefyr began to thrust his fingers into Calali's sweet spot, and the little lime-blood arched his back in pleasure.

If it was up to Zefyr, he could have done this for ages, but soon, Calali came, slurry dripping onto the highblood's hand. He was limp and relaxed, clearly tired from his first orgasm. Zefyr thought he was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! I have finally avenged my sweet, little Calali from my past crimes. It really was the prompt Mirrors that is at fault, not me!  
> Next is... Hatefucking (didn't I already do my kismesis couple?)


	47. Day 23 - Hate Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Hate Sex  
> Character(s) - Elizabeth Midanite and Elijah Ariti  
> Background - Eliza is a big titty goth gf and Elijah is a little dick who just wants a cute girlfriend, but instead, attracts all the big-dicked guys in the area  
> Description - Elijah insults Eliza. In response, Eliza shoves a dick up his ass.

Elizabeth glared at the twink blocking the way into her room, big heart sunglasses not covering the childish pout on his round, babyish face. 

"Hey, 'Liza'. The little kid is asking for you. It was mean of you to leave them," Elijah grumbled, hand placed disapprovingly at his jutting hip. Elizabeth sighed harshly, and pushing the lissome man aside, she stomped into her room. However, before the emo could slam the door shut, Elijah caught it, summoning strength that Eliza had never seen him with, and like the annoying piece of shit he was, he slipped in, full lips still turned downwards. 

"Get out of my room, Elijah," Eliza growled, clearly irritated, and she gestured to the door exaggeratedly. In response, Elijah briefly pulled his glasses down, exposing big, baby pink eyes and long, pale lashes, and rolled his eyes before sticking his tongue out. " _ Get out _ ."

Elijah huffed. "You're such a mean girl, 'Liza'," he whined, and he ran his delicate hands through his bleached blond flyaway hair. Eliza's focus slid from what he was saying to the movements of his lips, pink and swollen from excessive lip biting. Compared to the Amazonian that was Eliza, he was short, only reaching up to her collarbone, and he was (somehow) gracefully lanky. "Are you even listening to me, you big-titted emo bimbo?!" Elijah suddenly snapped, teeth bared, and Eliza's eyes narrowed. 

" _ Excuse _ me?" she snarled, and striding towards the man, she pinned Elijah to the wall, thumb lightly pressed his jugular vein. The man gasped, hands flying to helplessly grasp her wrist. "Say that again, you cowardly little bitch! I dare you to!" Eliza scoffed, makeup slightly smeared from the struggle. "If anybody's a bimbo, it's you!"

"What are you talking about?" Elijah questioned, frowning even more. 

"I'm talking about your tendency to spread your legs to every guy who asks!" Flipping him over, Eliza yanked down his pants, exposing his thin ass. Elijah gasped quietly, clearly disapproving of how the emo was treating him, but his rim was well-stretched, like he had just had anal sex with someone. Eliza scoffed, fingers digging into the soft skin. "You don't even wear underwear, you little slut!"

By now, Elijah's face was beet-red, but his cock was hard, thighs rubbing against each other uncomfortably. "I-I just find them uncomfortable! And besides, you do just what you say I do!" he cried out, clearly in denial. "And I don't do that!" 

Eliza chuckled, and she spread Elijah's hole open with her thumbs, making him squeal with embarrassment. "Eh, that's not possible," she purred, and pulling down her pants and underwear, her cock slapped against the curve of his ass. Elijah shivered, and as the woman's cock rubbed against the underside of his dick, so much bigger than his, it twitched, a dollop of precum dripping down. "See? You're such a slut," Eliza growled, fingers still playing with his rim. 

"No I'm not!" Elijah cried out, pouting like a baby. 

"God, I hate you," she grumbled in return, and pressing the head of her cock against Elijah's puckered rim, she pushed it in, no lube. Letting out a pain-filled sound, tears began to form and drip down his face as Eliza pressed the length of her cock into him. "Your only good trait is your ass."

She bit her lip, getting black lipstick on her teeth, and Elijah's walls squeezed around her cock delightfully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't use lube if you want your lover to suffer! Also, this is the second time I've done Hate Sex as a day 23.  
> Next is... ~~Foodplay... wait a minute!!! I've already done Foodplay! (oh no)~~  
>  Next is... Rimming


	48. Day 24 - Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Rimming  
> Character(s) - Teddy and Minim  
> Background - Minim is a classical music vampire (I play cello) and Teddy is a duppy based on reggae, which for some reason my Latino ass really likes  
> Description - Teddy eats ass

"Like this?" Minim asked innocently. Arching his back, the vampire pushed his skinny ass into Teddy's face. His winter-pale skin was blushed a nice red, and his hole, pink and twitching, looked absolutely delicious. 

"Yeah, man! Jus' like that!" Teddy chirped, running his large hands down Minim's lanky thighs, soft from doing nothing but compose in a dark, dusty room. Minim's cute little fangs just barely poked out from full, pouty lips, and if Teddy didn't have an even more tempting orifice right in front of him, he would have stood up and kissed the vampire, and maybe would have bitten them. Just a little. 

Spreading Minim's soft thighs apart, Teddy rang his long, wet tongue up his rim, and the vampire let out a shocked trill, which sounded suspiciously like a violin. "What the-" he started, but his words dissolved into a long moan as Teddy began to tongue at his hole, getting the little wrinkles nice and wet, sick with spit. Whimpers and gasped poured out of Minim's mouth, legs shaking slightly as Teddy continued to lap at his hole, until it was plient and soft.

Briefly, Teddy sat back to admire the spit-slick rim, shiny in the dull light of the room, before pressing his face back between Minim's cheeks and shoving his tongue inside. Minim squeaked, clearly surprised, but he grinded his hips against Teddy's face as the taller worked his tongue inside the tight rim of muscles. 

After a little while, the tip of Teddy's tongue slid against a circular, hard lump, and Minim's legs went limp, letting out a long, desperate moan as his breath was taking away. Prompted by the vampire's reaction, Teddy kept pressing his tongue against Minim's prostate, making him gasp and whimper, cock rock hard between his thighs. Sliding a hand between the vampire's thighs, Teddy began to rub Minim's dick, forcing precum to drip down its length, and Minim pressed his face into the duvet cover of his bed, all red and sweet. 

Teddy pulled away, hand still working Minim's cock, and the little vampire whimpered at the feeling of emptiness. "Don' go an' hide ya' face, baby," he panted out, Jamaican accent suddenly more obvious. Minim huffed, frustrated, and pressed his pretty ass against Teddy's face, insistent. "Fine, fine, you needy sweetie," Teddy purred, and he ran his tongue up his asshole again, enjoying how Minim moaned again, sounds like music. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw yeah. Fictional characters can eat ass better than I can!  
> Next is... Praise Kink and Gagging


	49. Day 24 - Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Praise Kink  
> Character(s) - Sorn and Lessie  
> Background - Sorn is an Apis (Bee people) scientist and Lessie is a discount mermaid, who is also gender-neutral, like all of my aliens based on the Zodiac signs. They are Aquarius.  
> Description - Sorn nearly drowns, gets inadvertently saved by Lessie, and proceeds to fuck the fish.

*translated from Apis Superus*

"GET IN THE NET, YOU HORRIBLE BASTARD FISH!" Sorn screamed into the abyss that was the Caelestis Ocean, waves writhing around him like snakes. Caelestis was an aquaplanet, which was pretentious elite Apis speak for a fuck ton of water. There were only three islands in the entirety of the planet, all far too small to house a research base, so Sorn, and his fellow scientists, had to make an artificial island, which was hell on its own.  _ Then _ , the Zodiac Being, the fucking  _ reason  _ Scorn and his team were even on Caelestis, had woken up and made hell on the planet. It was  _ supposed  _ to stay asleep long enough for the team of Apis to extract it from the depths of the water, but the construction must have woken up, just like Sorn predicted it would. But  _ noooooo _ , Scientist-Who-Knows-Much-Better-Than-Me, we need the Zodiac Beast as soon as possible! Our giant cities take up so much energy, we need the Caelestis's thousand years old, radioactive beast so we can further the glorious Apis Empire, so everybody can know just how amazing our bug asses are! Sure, we already have 4 of the Zodiac beasts, but we need this one!

When Sorn started working in the scientific decision, he expected boring laboratories, presentations on mice growth,  _ maybe  _ an occasional explosion or two. It was why he opted out of divisions where he'd get better pay, a higher status! Not riding tsunamis while trying to catch a giant serpent with a 50-foot long tail! 

Fellow scientists were screaming, flailing around like fish. When they  _ finally  _ caught the Zodiac Beast, Sorn would never eat any kind of fish ever again and also transfer into the electronic division. The beast roared, sounds like lightning, and Sorn strained to stay in his spot, digging his legs into the yellow concrete. If this was the day that Sorn was going to die, he would spend it appreciating how fucking cool the yellow, hive-like concrete he concocted was. His appreciation of the concrete was cut short by another roar, and the Zodiac Beast's tail  _ slammed  _ into the platform, snapping it in half, and Sorn was flung off the artificial island and into the sky, only barely saved from a horrible, watery death by his wings, fluttering as he had never flown before. Sorn was so shocked that he only saw the next wave when it was already upon him, and the harsh hands of the sea slammed the poor Apis straight into the water. Vaguely, Sorn heard himself screaming.

The water was  _ cold _ , freezing Sorn to the organs, his exoskeleton feeling weak as paper. Water flooded his lungs, and it made his eyes sting. He flailed helplessly as he was thrown around the water, delicate wings torn by the cruel waves. 

Suddenly, hands were on Sorn's hips, and for a moment, a sense of relief overwashed him, bringing him back to nightmares as a larva, and how his hatchery nurse would carry him and sing soft, buzzing lullabies. And then he realized. 

The hands were pulling him down, with a tight grip and long, black nails digging into his soft abdomen. Sorn let out a muffled scream, bubbles rushing out of his mouth, as he writhed in the creature's grasp, but it was too strong. As the surface grew farther and farther away, Sorn's eyes grew heavy, vision growing blurrier by the second. The last thing he thought before he fell out of consciousness was, 'Damn, is that fish blue  _ and  _ red? Nice.' 

* * *

Sorn woke up, dry and warm and  _ alive _ , sand sliding off his legs f rom where it had stuck before, presumingly from when he had been wet. Disoriented, Sorn blinked slowly, eyes still heavy from exhaustion. He let out a weak, hoarse cough and ran his hands through his black, wiry hair, still wet, and then his antenna. One was broken, and it hurt like a bitch, but nothing some healing gelly and a cast wouldn't fix. 

Suddenly, Sorn heard a soft chirping, and he realized a weight on his chest and lower body. Looking down, he saw a soft, lavender-coloured face resting on his shoulder, with soft, silky hair flowing down onto Sorn. Big violet eyes looked up at him innocently, thin, mammalian lips slightly parted with wonder. A long, indigo tail was curled around his legs, scales shining iridescent. Sorn suddenly went still when they yawned, exposing row after row of sharp teeth. Blinking at him, the Caelestis (because back when this planet was alive and thriving, it was filled with beautiful, dangerous beings with big eyes and long tails) smiled shyly, cuddling up closely to Sorn. They let out a pretty little trill, pressing their slightly chubby cheek against Sorn's sharper one. Delicate, finned ears twitched, brushing the Apis' neck, while soft hands with long black nails ran down Sorn's chest. 

"You nearly killed me," he grumbled, and the Caelestis warbled apologetically, gently kissing his neck. One of their hands slid down to cup his crotch, bulge still sheathed. Sorn gasped quietly when they squeezed his balls. "Don't do that," he groaned, and pulling their bodies apart, the Caelestic slid themselves up Sorn's lap and kissed him, soft and slow, and unable to resist, he gently bit their velvety lips. They tasted like sea salt and the ocean. They looked up at Sorn through half-lidded eyes and long, clumped-together lashes. "You're so head to resist, you know?" he stated, and the Caelestic giggled, pressing another kiss to the Apis' chin. "What's your name?" Sorn suddenly asked, and they raised a thin eyebrow, pouting their lips with confusion. "I'm Sorn. It's what I call myself. What do you call yourself?" 

The Caelestis nodded, clearly understanding, and after a moment of thinking, they sang out something that Sorn wouldn't be able to pronounce in a thousand years. 

"Ok... I'm going to call you Lessie." Lessie seemed perfectly content with that, and they went straight back to kissing Sorn. 

Peeking out from his slit, Sorn's bulge began to slide out, the yellow member already dripping honey-sweet precum. Lessie thumbed the tip, coaxing more of it to come out until their soft hands were wet with Sorn's juices, and the Apis was groaning quietly. Their head moved forward to swallow the tip, and Sorn grabbed Lessie and pushed them away. Whining slightly, the Caelestis looked up at Sorn with confusion.

"No way, man. You got all of these sharp teeth and I don't want my dick to get shredded," he complained, and Lessie opened their mouth, exposing those sharp teeth. Suddenly, they pulled back into Lessie's gums, strange and alien, exposing blunter, omnivorous teeth. They smiled shyly for a moment before pressing a kiss to the head, tonging the underside. Their lips were soft and sweet against Sorn's cock, mouthing its length gently, and Sorn moaned helplessly, like the virgin he was.

It wasn't embarrassing, that he was a 25-year-old virgin, but the majority of Apis males never have sex in the entirety of their life. Only a select few were allowed to fuck the queens for impregnation, the warrior ladies never interacted with, and homosexuality was illegal. Sorn would have totally had sex with one of his fellow researchers of a different species, but one of his friends had tried that, and it had ended badly, to say the least. So Sorn didn't do that. 

His train of thought was knocked off its course by Lessie swallowing his cock, pushing it down their throat as far as they could. Their mouth was hot and wet, tongue caressing the delicate flesh, and without thinking, Sorn thrusted up. Big eyes growing wider with shock, Lessie's throat squeezed around the tip, and they gagged, instantly pulling themselves off Sorn's cock. They started coughing, tearing up slightly as he heaved on the Apis' legs, and their tail thrashed.

When they finally calmed down, panting heavily, Sorn meekly stated, "Sorry." Lessie smiled, face forgiving, and they rolled off Sorn's legs. Lying down on their back now, Lessie slid their delicate hands down their body, down their flat chest and their smooth body, all the way down to where their crotch would have been, if Lessie had two legs. Their tail curled around itself as they rubbed at that spot with two fingers, until the scales there parted and it came back wetter and wetter. Pretty pink flesh peaked from a small slit, and when Lessie pointed at it, and then Sorn's dick, and suddenly, Sorn understood what the Caelestis wanted from him.

Bashfully, Sorn crawled towards Lessie, settling himself on their hips, a leg on either side of their tail. Lessie let out a soft, desperate  _ chirrup _ , and they placed their hands on Sorn's chest as the Apis pressed the tip of his cock against their hole. With little resistance, it let his dick in. It was warm, and tight, and absolutely perfect around his length, and as it swallowed more and more, Lessie whimpered quietly, tossing their head back in pleasure. Their tall twitched, curling around Sorn's legs and waist. 

Sorn ran his hands down Lessie's body, ghosting their gills as he bottomed out, pelvises pressing against each other. Lessie's walls squeezed around, and Sorn let out a long moan. " _ Oh Queen _ , Lessie, you're so good around my cock!" he moaned out, and Lessie blushed furiously, hiding their pretty face with their hands. Sorn started pounding into them desperately, bending his back to kiss Lessie, who was whimpering quietly. "You're such a pretty thing, you've got these big eyes, you take me so well, Lessie, can't believe you want me to fuck you," he began to rant, praising Lessie's looks and how tight they were on the Apis' dick. By then, Lessie was mewling, rolling their hips against Sorn's thrusts. Their walls were a vice-grip around his cock, velvety soft, and Sorn felt himself getting closer and closer. 

Lessie moaned loudly, big violet eyes rolling into the back of their head, and ghosting his lips against their fins, Sorn whispered, "I love how you moan, it's so fucking pretty." Lessie blushed even harder, if that was possible, and they arched their back against Sorn, tail twitching. As they ran their sharp claws down, Lessie orgasmed, letting out a soft whimper. 

Instinctively, their walls squeezed around Sorn's dick, and just as overwhelmed, he hissed in pleasure. Another slam, and then another, and he was coming inside of the Caelestis, golden, sticky semen leaking out of the passage, unable to hold it all. 

Lessie sighed, contented, as Sorn's cum leaked out of them and the Apis pressed soft kisses to their equally soft face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!!! The BEES!!!  
> Next is... Restrainment


	50. Day 25 - Restrainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Restrainment  
> Character(s) - Rozu and Nadim  
> Background - Nadim is the ruler of a cursed kingdom, and Rozu is his half-dragon boyfriend, who’s also trans.  
> Description - Nadim has sex with Rozu in his dungeon.

"Y'know, you don't have to kidnap me to have sex with me," Rozu purred, chuckling quietly as Nadim gently bit his neck, blunt teeth digging into soft skin. Kissing the quickly forming bruises, Nadim sighed, sliding his hands down Rozu's pale body, his shirt hiked up to his neck. 

"Rozzy, I have all of these people always bothering me, baby, and they're complaining, and I never have time for us if I don't pretend it's for torturing you. You know how it is with these shades," Nadim complained, and Rozu nodded, humming slightly as Nadim continued to press kisses to his neck. He wanted to touch Nadim, caress his muscles and run his nails down his back, but his hands were chained to the wall, the shackles forcing his arms over his head. 

"It tortures me not to be with you," Rozu mimicked jokingly, leaning forward to catch Nadim's lips, the other's stubble scratching Rozu's soft face. Nadim whined at his boyfriend's tone, pressing his face into Rozu's snack. He grinded their crotches together, his dick hard, and Rozy gasped quietly. "You're horny," he stated, kissing the other man's forehead. Nadim nodded, and after another kiss, he pulled Rozu's pants and underwear down, exposing his hole, already wet. Yanking his dick out, he pressed the head to Rozu's hole and pushed in, moaning loudly. "There we go," Rozu murmured into his boyfriend's ear as the other whimpered and groaned, wrapping his legs around Nadim's waist. 

Absolutely desperate, Nadim caught Rozu's lips with his own, tongue running across the dragonkin's sharp teeth as he pushed his cock deeper and deeper. Rozu's walls squeezed around his length, warm and tight, and Nadim hugged him, around warm as he slowly thrusted inwards. 

"You're so handsome," Rozu whispered, parting for only a second before kissing him again, grinding down against Nadim's cock, letting out a little groan as he did so. His hands scrunched up, desperate to touch the other man. "I missed you too," he whimpered, rolling his hips down as Nadim thrusted up, creating a rhythm. Sliding his hands up Rozu's body, Nadim held Rozu's tightly, kissing him hard. "Wanted to fuck you so badly all month, baby. See you moan because of me." Rozu rolled his hips down as he growled into Nadim's ear, and the other man groaned when his boyfriend's hole squeezed around him, dick twitching with pleasure. 

"God, Roz, you'll be the end of me," he panted, tossing his head back. Eager to take his revenge for all of the previous hickeys, Rozu kissed his neck, then bit it, sharp teeth leaving angry, red indents. 

"You love it though," he stated, voice filled with amusement.

"Yeah." Nadim let out a soft, desperate sound as Rozu grinded down on him again. "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost 80% finished! Yay!  
> Next is... Hickeys/Bites and Recording Sex


	51. Day 25 - Hickeys/Bites and Recording Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character(s) - Bastaa, Dacina, Cognit, and Dune  
> Background - You already know Cognit, Dune is my edgy, sad human guy, Bastaa is a peppy, hopeful olive who had a pale and hate-crush on Dune, Dacina is a sophisticated jade who has fucked both Bastaa and Cognit.  
> Description - Cognit and Dune watch Bastaa and Dacina's sex tape.

Dacina kissed Bastaa gently, sliding her hands down the oliveblood's body, before pushing the other girl onto the bed, following her falling body. Biting Bastaa's soft, slightly chapped lips, she began to rip her clothing off, perky breasts slightly bouncing. 

**\--||** nyah!!! be careful!

Despite Bastaa's complaints, Dacina continued to tear Bastaa's attire, and when her pants were finally gone, her bulge wriggled in the air, absolutely dripping slurry. The taller girl decided that Bastaa was naked enough because she stopped ripping clothes, and instead hid her head under Bastaa's neck and started biting, digging her sharp teeth into soft skin. Bastaa moaned quietly, lifting her hands to cup the jade's breasts. 

Looking up for a moment, Dacina kissed the other girl, letting the hickeys she had just made bloom and bruise. 

|Spread your legs. I want to fuck you.|

Dune paused the video.

"What the fuck, dude? It was just getting to the good part," Cognit growled, rolling her eyes as she tried to steal the human's phone, unfortunately too slow to do it. 

"I'm not going to watch my ex-morail and your ex-fuckbuddy have sex." Dune frowned, clearly uncomfortable, despite the bulge in his pants. Cognit poked it, and the human hissed at her, face red.

"Do you want to have sex?" Cognit asked casually, staring at Dune with half-lidded eyes as a droplet of sweat rolled down his face. She extended her long, smooth legs, and her skirt slid up. If there was one thing Dune liked about Cognit, it was how honest she was about sex. She didn't try to befriend you, hiding her attraction until you depended on her as a friend, then force you into a relationship out of guilt. She just told you she wanted you, and let you deal with it. Furiously chewing his lip, Dune gulped. "You have to get over that secret hate-boner you had for her," she purred, and her hand slid up Dune's chest, thumb playing with his lips.

"I don't have a hate-boner for her. She had a hate-boner for me," he managed to whine out, voice strained as he stared at the girl with wide eyes.

"Oh yeah. You have to get over her, then," Cognit hummed teasingly. She leaned forwards until their noses were pressed against each other, and her eyelashes brushed against his face. 

The first kiss was barely a whisper, over before it even started, but Dune could still feel the heat, her body so much warmer than his. His face was surely red, flushed and hot. Cognit smirked, smug, but she pressed their lips together. Sharp, dangerous teeth nip at his lips, and a fire-hot forked tongue pushed its way into Dune's mouth.

When they separated, Dune was breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so shitty. I'm getting burnt out. I liked the second part better.  
> Next is... Sleepy Sex


	52. Day 26 - Sleepy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Sleepy Sex  
> Character(s) - Moarte and Zori  
> Background - Zori is the first son of the Sun goddess, and Moarte is an acolyte of the God of Death  
> Description - Zori wakes up with sex

Zori blinked tiredly, the bright light of the early morning stinging his tired eyes. A warm presence warmed his back, their soft, kind arms holding the godling gently. Still half-asleep, he twisted his body to face the other man, lips ghosting his. 

Moarte chuckled quietly, hugging him tightly while pressing kisses to the back of his neck. "Good morning," he whispered huskily, and his arms slid down to squeeze Zori's thighs. For a moment, they just kiss, mouths gentle against each other, and it's ridiculously easy to let Moarte grope him, head still filled with sleep. Morning wood pressed against Zori's ass, sending chills down his spine.

"If you want, you can fuck me again," he offered shyly, eyes half-lidded with slumber, and Moarte shivered behind him, grinding his naked hips against Zori's. 

It's surprisingly easy to press inside Zori, pink hole still wet with lube from last night. Moarte moaned quietly, breath ghosting the godling's ear as he sheathed himself inside of his ass. The walls wrapped around Moarte's length tightly, causing the man's gold eyes to roll into the back of his head. There was no desperation to his movements, just slow, sweet lovemaking as Moarte grinded his hips against Zori's, the head of his cock rubbing against the godling's prostate as they exchanged tender kisses. 

Zori whimpered, pushing against Moarte's hips, and even with the exhaustion of the early morning, his eyes were wide-blown with lust, mouth slightly parted. His smooth, kiss lips were irresistible to bit gently, so Moarte did, blunt teeth digging into soft skin. He's close, Zori could feel it in the way his dick twitched inside the godling and the way Moarte held him tight, muffling whines in Zori's shoulder. 

They're both dangling over the edge, and as the morning light grew brighter and brighter, Zori decided it was time to end this. His walls tighten around Moarte's cock, and the man let out a long, broken moan as he came, trying to muffle himself with Zori's mouth. It prompted the godling to grab his dick and pump it, fondling himself until he came all over his bed and thighs. 

Moarte pulled out, and a glob of sticky white cum dripped out of the godling's pretty pink hole, making him shiver with embarrassment. Like a horrible pervert, the man spread Zori's cheeks, watching in wonder as more of his seed oozed out of the godling's ass. 

"Pervert," Zori chided half-heartedly, voice trembling. At least he's awake now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Romanian is a romance language. My American-ified ass did not know that. I also know nothing about Romania except from that animator who I think is from there and also the South Park episode. Sorry Romanians.  
> Next is... First Time


	53. Day 26 - First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - First Time  
> Character(s) - Taura and Lune  
> Background - Taura is one of the princesses of the kingdom of mermaids (think Ariel but a blonde femme lesbian) and Lune is Rozu and Nadim's kid.  
> Description - T and L try to have sex

"Are you sure about this?" Taura asked, soft tanned face a bright red as Lune kissed her neck, slightly sharp dragon teeth just barely scathing the skin. 

"Of course," the other girl replied, and equally as embarrassed, Lune spread her legs, exposing her pussy, just a hint of pink hiding behind those dark lips. Taura's mouth watered, and her tail twisted around itself in excitement. Bending down, the girl kissed Lune's navel gently before pressing another kiss in between those chubby lips. Running her tongue up Lune's folds, Taura began to lick at the other girl's clit, making Lune moan quietly, parting her legs some more.

Before Taura could do anything else, Lune pushed her away, yanking the mermaid upwards to kiss her again. "You're so pretty," Taura panted out between wet, sharp-teethed kisses, tongue darting into Lune's mouth. 

“You too,” Lune replied, equally breathless. “You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short. Work was not good to me, and I wasn't really feeling the prompt.  
> Next is... Spanking


	54. Day 27 - Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Spanking  
> Character(s) - Ender Van Gaffer and Jason Johnson  
> Background - Ender is a smart senior, and Jason is his botany teacher  
> Description - Ender has been distracted lately. Jason punishes him for it  
> Warnings: Age Difference (18-year old with 36-year-old)

"Mr. Johnson?" A young man walked into Jason's classroom, looking as if at any moment, he was about to go into a panic attack and run far away from the older man. This young boy was Ender Van Bakker, one of Jason's sweetest, most intelligent students, as well as one of his favourites. Ender was just very cute and shy, and he made Jason's heart melt. 

"Mr. Van Gaffer. Thank you for coming," Jason replied constantly, motioning for his student to sit down. Ender was sweating buckets, squirming in his seat as he was stared at by his teacher. He was always a people pleaser, afraid of being in trouble, and combined with his brilliance, it made him one of the most well-liked students among the teachers.

His big, eager ocean blue eyes and soft face helped as well, as did his slender body and cute ass, especially in Jason's case. Ender's smooth, nervous voice broke his train of thought, staring up at the teacher. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, voice small and insecure. "I thought I did well on the test."

"Ah, yes. As always, you got 100%. That isn't what you're here to talk about," Jason stated, suddenly stern, and Ender bit his lip anxiously. "Recently, you haven't been paying any attention in class, Ender." 

"Sorry, Mr. Johnson," he apologized meekly, and he fidgeted with the edges of his t-shirt. 

"You're such a smart young man. This is nothing like you, so I have to ask, is anything going on at home?" he asked, a worried tone filling the words. Ender opened his mouth, cute little eyebrows nervously pressed together like long lost lovers, but suddenly, Jason's phone vibrated. Both he and his student was quiet as he checked the message from the janitors.

**Darcie Corbins (Janitor)**

(DC): im leaving now. make sure to lock up ur classroom, mr johnson

***

Jason texted the lovely lady goodbye. "There's nobody left in the school, Ender," he stated, bluntly, and yanking the boy up, he kissed Ender, biting his soft lift hungrily. Pressing his tongue into the other man's mouth, Jason ran it down his student's teeth, and the boy stumbled his way into his arms, moaning quietly. Ender's big, round glasses were canted across his cute face as they kissed, and he gasped when his teacher slid his big hands into the back pockets of his jeans, squeezing his sweet ass greedily.

"Mr. Johnson!" Ender whimpered, a strand of saliva still connecting their mouths.

"You've been a naughty boy, Ender. You're constantly distracted in my class. Have you been thinking of me?" he growled, continuing to grope and overwhelm the poor boy. "Fantasizing about my hands on your body while I'm trying to teach you botany? That's a bad thing to do, Ender. You need to be disciplined" Jason said, his voice light and conversational, and Ender shivered in response to the words, dick hard between his lithe thighs. He's flushed a bright red, lips slightly parted as he trembled under Jason's touch. "Bend over, on your elbows," he ordered, and like the submissive little bitch his student was, Ender turned around and leaned over Jason's desk, pushing his ass up into the air as he leaned down on his elbows, so his spine sloped in a pretty curve.

"Please be gentle, Mr. Johnson," Ender begged pitifully, shaking slightly as Jason pulled down his pants and underwear, exposing that cute little bubble-butt of his. Jason loved his student's ass, loved squeezing and leaving hand-shaped marks on the firm skin. Spreading those fat cheeks apart, Jason licked his lips when he saw the small glint of the pink buttplug he had gifted Ender a month before. "I thought you might like it, Mr. Johnson," he said meekly, blushing as his teacher played with his rim, slightly stretched from the plug, and Ender moaned when it was pulled out, pretty hole still gaping slightly. 

"Have you been wearing this in class? No wonder you can't pay attention, Ender. You've been keeping that slutty hole open and ready to fuck during my class, thinking about my cock, haven't you?" Clearly ashamed, Ender nodded, hiding his pretty face in his hand. Almost kindly, Jason didn't stop him, instead pressing the plug back in and leaning backwards. "Since I quite like how your little slut hole looks with that, I'll use my hand instead of my ruler. What do you say, Ender?"

Breathless, his student replied, "Thank you, Mr. Johnson." Jason raised his hand, holding it high in the air and letting the tension build as Ender got tenser and tenser. He waited until the boy was trembling, eyes shut tightly, and without warning, Jason delivered an open-handed strike to the curve of Ender's ass, so powerful that the kid jolted forward, crying out with pain. A tear coursed down his soft, delicate face, and his hands scrunched up. Voice shaking, Ender repeated, "Thank you, sir." Jason grinned, squeezing the quickly reddening flesh, before raising his hand and doing it again. 

Jason was merciless with the spanking, and he alternated between each cheek, delivering strikes so rapidly Ender's sobs couldn't keep up. He wiggled and cried out into his arms and shuddered as Jason's steady, skin-on-skin blows turned his bubble-butt from pale peach to pink to red. By the time he paused, his sweet, smart student was an absolute wreck, pain-filled tears pouring down his face. His ass was a beautiful cherry red, hot to the touch, and Jason rubbed his hands over the abused skin, pinching it between his fingers just to hear him whimper. 

Jason held out his hand to Ender's face, and the boy had to stretch up on his tiptoes and strain to kiss it. "Good boy," he purred, and Ender flushed, so easy for praise. Turning him around, Jason bent down to kiss Ender, sliding his hands down to squeeze the hot skin, swallowing his whimpers and sobs. Gently, he pulled out the buttplug, carefully setting it on his desk, before slipping on of his thick fingers in, playing with the rim and rubbing against Ender's prostate. 

"Please, Mr. Johnson, fuck me!" Ender cried out, looking up at Jason with big, begging, ocean blue eyes, still wet with tears. His hands were little fists, scrunching up Jason's shirt. Their hips pressed together, Ender's body submissive to Jason's.

He was so alluring, and with such a tempting offer, how could Jason resist?

Cum was dripping out of Ender's hole, shameful and erotic. If the senior hadn't just come, squirting all over Mr. Johnson's messy desk, his dick would be hard at the feeling of his teacher's seed inside of him. He shivered when Mr. Johnson pressed the buttplug back into Ender, the bulbous head idly rubbing against his prostate. 

His ass hurt like hell, but when Ender's botany teacher spanked him, he had made even that feel good, in its own twisted way. Currently, Mr. Johnson was holding him, large, rough hands on Ender's ass as he massaged lotion into the abused skin, the teen's head pressed into the man's chest. Voice trembling slightly, Ender repeated, for a third time today, a thank-you. 

"You're very welcome, Ender," Mr. Johnson replied, voice low and husky. "You are a treat, during and after class. Just don't put any more toys up that pretty ass of yours while I teach. It will affect you, if not now, later." Ender nodded, shivering at the praise. 

"I learned my lesson, Mr. Johnson. I won't do it again." Looking up, Ender pressed his nose into his teacher's stubble, the rough texture strange against his soft, tear-streaked face. 

"You certainly did," Mr. Johnson stated, continuing to knead his hands into Ender's soft, squeezable ass. "I have another gift for you, Ender." The senior looked up at Mr. Johnson with a mixture of curiosity and excitement. The older man chuckled quietly at Ender's reaction, continuing to grope the boy's soft skin. "It's in the top-left drawer," he informed Ender, voice filled with amusement. 

Opening the drawer, Ender found a medium-sized box, and when he took off the lid, he saw a bright cerulean dildo, long and thick and almost as good as Mr. Johnson's own cock. After a quick look over, Ender found a little switch, and packs of batteries. "Wow, Mr. Johnson!" Ender exclaimed appreciatively, smiling at his teacher, appreciative. "Thank you so much!"

Pressing a gentle kiss to the senior's head, Mr. Johnson smiled. "Just send me videos. I want to see you enjoying my gift." Ender nodded eagerly, closing the box and putting it into his backpack. Swiftly putting his clothes on, Ender swung his backpack over his shoulder. 

"Thanks, Mr. Johnson! I'll see you tomorrow at class!" he called out, grin huge on his face as he straightened his glasses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike most of my other kinks, I'm actually super into spanking IRL, so I had fun, to say the least.  
> Next is... Daddy Kink


	55. Day 27 - Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Kink  
> Character(s) - Sefeo and Lee  
> Background - As said before, Sefeo is a country cowboy Oni, and Lee is a theater shapeshifter  
> Description - After making a joke, Lee finds Sefeo's new kink

Sefeo peeked into the dark room. It looked like nobody was in it, but with a shapeshifting boyfriend, nothing was ever as it seemed. "You in there, Lee?" he called out, voice twangy with his accent. 

From behind the oni, a soft, debonair voice said, "No, Sefeo, oh Sefeo. I'm not hither." Sefeo smiled, amused, and playing the other man's game, he opened the door wider, feigning curiosity.

"You sure?" he asked, looking around. "Darn. I guess my sweet baby isn't here. I'm gonna' cry now," he stated sarcastically. Suddenly spinning around, he turned just in time to catch Lee as he jumped at Sefeo from the ceiling. 

"Wow, Sefeo. Could thou least pretend to be surprised?" he whined, dark body shifting into something more human so Sefeo could hold him easier. Wearing a soft t-shirt and short shorts, it was nice to carry the shapeshifter. Stealing the other man's hat, Lee placed it on his head, grinning wickedly. "Yeehaw, Daddy," he purred out jokingly, but the shiver that ran down Sefeo's spine surprised them both. Lee gasped, clearly delighted as Sefeo stared at him with wide, golden eyes. "You like me calling you Daddy, Daddy?" 

Sefeo huffed, exasperated. "Don' call me that," he growled, a blush growing on his already red skin. Lee giggled, smile roguish. 

"But you like it, Daddy," he murmured huskily, hooking the edge of Sefeo's collar with one of his fingers. Pressing his head under Sefeo's chin, Lee nipped at his neck with surprisingly dull teeth. Sefeo sighed loudly, but his large hands slid down to squeeze Lee's thighs. He kicked the door the rest of the way open, and throwing Lee towards to bed, he pinned the shapeshifter to the mattress, cowboy hat knocked off. His already hardening cock was pressed against Lee's firm cheeks, producing just a hint of delightful friction. "Good boy, Daddy!" Lee applauded cheerfully, purposely pissing his boyfriend off. Before he could say anything else, Sefeo kissed him roughly, hooking his legs around the Oni's hips, and bit his lip, barely not cutting them. 

When they finally separated, Lee looked blissed out, looking up at Sefeo through pale white lashes. His snow-like hair was messy, framed around his sharp, brilliant face. He seemed positively debauched, such a good look for him. For a moment, the shapeshifter just panted, arms hanging loosely around Sefeo's neck. 

When the other man grinded his hips against Lee's ass, he mewled, spreading his legs wider. "Daddy!" he moaned out, tossing his head back in despair as Sefeo kept pressing against him, finally in control. And as much as Sefeo wanted to keep teasing his mischievous boyfriend, he ached to be inside the shapeshifter.

Running his clawed hands down Lee's thighs, he  _ tore _ off his shorts and underwear, leaving only his soft shirt to wear. When Lee whimpered, member hard between elegant legs, Sefeo scoffed and ran the tip of his clawed finger down his length, coaxing a shiver from the shapeshifter.

"Aww," he purred, voice deep as a bitter chocolate. "Ma' lil' baby desperate for Daddy's cock." Lee trembled beneath Sefeo's large body, little hole twitching as the Oni's cock pressed against it, monstrously big. Sliding his hands down Lee's body, Sefeo carefully hooked a finger against the rim, playing with it as the shapeshifter gasped quietly. It was already wet, self-lubrication hard at work to let Sefeo in. "Yer' real wet and desperate for big, fat, Oni cock from Daddy, ain't you?" he drawled out, and as he rolled his hips against Lee's, his cockhead kept catching on the shapeshifter's asshole, making his breath hitch, again and again. "You want me to fill you up with my cock and seed."

Lee nodded desperately, biting his lip with despair.

"Say it," Sefeo growled, breathing heavily over Lee's neck.

"I want you to fill me up with your cock," he managed to squeak out, eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"Say it  _ politely _ , Lee."

The tip of Sefeo's cock slid into Lee's ass. A tear ran down the shapeshifter's cheek, and the other man licked it right up.

"Please fuck me, Daddy!" Lee cried out, voice breaking at the end. Obviously, that was the right thing to say, because Sefeo slammed the entirety of his length inside Lee in one go, stretch an aching sensation. Already so teased and desperate, Lee came immediately, heels digging into the small of Sefeo's back as he arched his back against the other man's body.

"What do you say, baby boy?" the Oni asked as he slowly pulled his cock out of the wet heat if Lee's insides, all the way until only the tip was still in. Then, with all of the weight of Sefeo's strong body, he pounded the length all the way in, hitting Lee's sweet spot. 

Clawing Sefeo's back with blunt nails, Lee let out a shocked gasp as he was fucked, walls like a vice.

"Th-thank you, Daddy!" he managed to moan out, eyes rolling into the back of his head. To reward him, Sefeo took his lips with his own, kissing the shapeshifter lovingly as he fucked his brains out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took longer than I wanted, but I love a good Daddy Kink.  
> Next is… Sex Toys


	56. Day 28 - Sex Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Sex Toys  
> Character(s) - Bastaa Lugleh  
> Background - you know her i guess  
> Description - i am so tired guys why did i do this

Who are you?

Your name is BASTAA LUGHLE and you are bored as fuck! Usually, your friend hangs out with you, but he's  ~~ gone you knew he would never feel that way why did you force it ~~ taking a break from you, and your other friend is a stick in the mud, so you have no one to waste time with, and plenty of time to waste.

Because you have nothing better to do, you reach down under your 'bed', as the humans call it, and pull out your box of toys.

You pull out a fake nookworm. Once you stared at the pictures of bugs you couldn't afford, curious what they would feel like. Now, with Alternia gone, you will never know, but you can make some pretty good fakes with the pictures.

This one is one of your oldest experiments, the first one that didn't feel like you were trying to shove books up your book, and even though you have quite a few different types of nookworm, this one is still your favorite. After much contemplation, you decide that,  _ no, not today _ . Instead, you search through the bottom of the box until you pull out a strangely shaped human 'dildo', given to you by Cognit after she caught you trying to figure out what human genitalia looked like. It is a suspicious color, like the skin of a certain friend  ~~ you see  th e way she looks at him, and she just might win him because she knows to make her intentions clear instead of sneaking into his heart via friendship ~~ . She likes to piss you off, so you've never used it before, but now is better than never.

You check and confirm. 

Nails trimmed.

Bucket under the bed.

Door locked.

Friend nowhere in sight.

You sigh quietly. Spreading your legs, you yank down your underwear and drag the pads of two fingers between the fold of your nook. You're wet, but it'll take a bit of fantasizing to press the toy inside.

At first, it's a faceless, beautiful troll, but it quickly morphs into an equally beautiful human, with clever, stormy eyes like amethysts and gentle hands. Loudly, to nobody, you sigh, but before you can go back to lying down boredly, moping at your failed morailship and attempted relationship, you grab the dildo and shove the bulbous tip in.

It feels strange. Not like painful strange, or discomfort strange, but instead I-didn't-expect-that strange. You didn't know what you expected, but it certainly wasn't that sensation. It's mammalian, as opposed to a troll's _ clearly _ superior nook and bulge, but it's delightful against the walls of your nook. 

Your bulge unsheathes, and dripping olive, it wraps around the dildo and pushes it the rest of the way in.

It feels like your insides are melting, and you stop thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beans  
> Next is... Begging


	57. Day 28 - Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Begging  
> Character(s) - Jack Aces and Valentine Van Coeur  
> Background - Jack is a former bodyguard/assassin/jack(hehe) of all trades for the Kingdom of Spades. Valentine is a prince of the Kingdom of hearts and also his (formerly) forbidden lover. It's very romantic  
> Description - Valentine wants to have sex. Jack wants to read his book. Val convinces his fiance to fuck.

"We should get out of here." 

Jack looked up from the book he was reading to see the seventh prince of Hearts standing behind him, leaning over his shoulder. Turning to the next page, Jack ignored his fiance, and Valentine poked him. He sighed heavily and closing his book, Jack turned around to look at the other man, and he looked back at Jack through golden lashes. "Why?" he asked simply, acting as if the moment the prince turned to leave, he wouldn't follow. "This book is riveting. Is whatever you want to do half as exciting? I doubt it." Valentine groaned, loud and exaggerated. 

"Stop being sassy," he whined, pressing his face to the crook of Jack's neck. Betraying his words, Jack tilted his head, letting Valentine gently bite the soft skin. The prince sighed gently, running his hands down the other man's body as he continued to kiss and nip at his neck. Suddenly, Valentine stood up straight, mouth leaving Jack's neck, and walked around the chair to stand face to face with his fiance.

"What are you doing?" Jack growled, eyes a pair of coffee-coloured slits as he stared at Valentine with suspicion, like he already knew that whatever the other man was planning was bad. 

"Convincing you," Valentine replied huskily, licking his shiny - was he wearing lip balm? - lips before sliding down onto his knees, straddled by Jack's legs around him. Before the other man could argue, Valentine unzipped his pants and yanked his underwear, grinning appreciatively at the cock that bounced out. 

"Val! Anyone can-ahh!" Jack started, about to scold Valentine, but he was promptly stopped when the other man ran his hot tongue across his cockhead. "Anyone can see us here!" Jack's face was hot, and his eyes were frantically darting to the door in fear that it would open. In response, Valentine swallowed half of Jack's length, wrapping it in warm, wet walls. His tongue played with the underside, coaxing moans from the other man.

Instinctively, Jack spread his legs apart, and his hand slid down to grab at Valentine's soft, golden-blond curls, tightening around the strands as Valentine sucked his cock. His book lay open on the arm of the chair, instantly forgotten as the prince took the rest of his length, driving him crazy with his mouth and tongue. 

By the time Valentine's nose was pressed against his navel, Jack's eyes were shut tight, clearly overwhelmed by the pleasure, and a litany of gasps and whimpers poured out of his mouth.

"Val!" he mewled out, tossing his head back as his grip on the prince's hair tightened. "Val, please?" Raising a thin, golden brow, Val looked up at him with big, peach-coloured eyes, silently asking him, 'what?', as if he didn't already know. Then, he sucked hard, causing Jack to let out a sob, tears forming in his eyes. "Please, Val!" Despite being a filthy tease, Valentine was also a loving fiance to a beautiful man, so with a series of insistent licks to the slit of Jack's cock, he threw the other man over the edge. 

Pulling off with a pop, Valentine let Jack's cock twitch and splurt out sticky white cum all over his pretty face, admiring how Jack's face contorted with pleasure. Once he was done, Valentine stood up again, pulling Jack up with him. "Let's get out of here," he said, wrapping an arm around the other man's hip to lead him to their room. 

Voice shakey with orgasm, Jack replied with a soft, "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been spoiling you with long chapters, so until the very end, there will be no more >:D (Excuse speak for work is doing some ass-kicking and I have no time).  
> Next is… Trying Something New


	58. Day 29 - Trying Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Trying Something New  
> Character(s) - Tanssi Psameth and Verita Amater  
> Background - im tired and giving up. fuck you  
> Description - I try to write something romantic. I fail horribly

When Verita opened the door, the smell of rose hit her like a truck. Rose petals covered the floor in a red path, velvet under her bare feet. She wandered through the  hive house, following the path, and finally, Verita made it to Tanssi's and her room. Waking in, her eyes widened as she stared at the other troll, lying on their bed wearing nothing but a see-through babydoll and a lacy thong. Smirking, Tanssi's sharp teeth glinted in the soft light of the room, and she licked her dark, purple, lipstick-covered lips. Silk blankets surrounded her like angelic wings.

"Hey," she purred, motioning for the other woman to come to her, and like a dream, Verita obeyed, climbing onto the bed to straddle Tanssi. "How was your day? Mine was quite boring," she asked.

"Fine," Verita managed to croak out, the other woman's heavy breasts pressing against hers. Indulgently, she goes to grab one of them, hands shaky as Verita groped her girlfriend. "This is nice," she said, not quite sure what she should do. With, big, bronze eyes, Verita stared at Tanssi, begging for guidance. Almost kindly, Tanssi guided Verita's hand to her crotch, fingers rubbing at her nook. Leaning up, the other woman kissed Verita, smearing lipstick on her mouth, and her tongue ran across Verita's teeth. 

"Fuck me," Tanssi ordered, hooking her legs around the other troll's thin, bony waist. Always eager to please, Verita obeyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting burnt out :( sorry. But we're nearly done!  
> Next is... Creampie and Anonymous Sex


	59. Day 29 - Creampie and Anonymous Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Creampie and Anonymous Sex  
> Character(s) - Flow and random wolfman  
> Background - If you don't know who Flow is this far into Kinktober, I'm not going to explain who he is  
> Description - Flow gets cum in the ass.

Flow liked attention. He did, he really did! There was nothing better than being stared at by men as he walks around, making them want to pound that tight ass and shove their cocks down his pretty mouth.

However, there was something magical about having sex with another person when they don't know who you are, which is why Flow grabbed a mask, went to the seediest bar he could find, and grabbed the first guy that whisled at him, dragging him to a back alley. 

The man was, admittedly, taller than what Flow usually attracted, but just as handsome, grin sharp as he slammed Flow against the wall. His hair is a strange shade of pepper black, and he's absolutely covered in thick, coarse hair. Savagely, the man ripped Flows shirt off with sharp black nails, leaving angry red marks. He winced when he accidentally hurt Flow, and much more carefully, he also pulled off his skinny jeans, leaving Flow basically naked, his cute panties just barely hiding his hard dick.

Flow tried to return the favor and take the man's clothes off, but when he reached to undo his belt, the man  _ growled _ , roughly grabbing Flow by the wrists. Efficiently, the man undid his belt and yanked down his pants and…

Flow must have won the lottery, because the man's (if he could even call him that) cock had an honest to gosh  _ knot _ , around half the size of Flow's fist. 

Mistaking his excitement for displeasure, the man began to pull his pants up, but before he could do it, Flow was on his knees, giving kisses to the fleshy bulb as he looked up with begging eyes. The man smirked at Flow's sluttiness, grin wolfish, and grabbed him by the hair, guiding him to the head of his cock. 

Flow was easy, as always, and the moment the head of the big, fat cock was pressed against his lips, he swallowed it, making eye contact with the man the way he knew men loved. From centuries of experience, Flow took the rest of his cock until his lips wrapped around the place where cock met knot. 

Unfortunately, Flow was not perfect, and he did not have a snake's jaw, so he couldn't swallow the knot, much to his dismay. To make up for it, Flow licked and sucked the man's cock as best he could, bobbing his head up and down to fuck his throat. Above him the man groaned, hand painfully tight on Flow's hair.

Right before the man could come, Flow pulled off his length with a wet  _ pop _ . Before he could be angry about that, Flow rolled onto his back, yanking off his underwear, and spread his cheeks to present his tight, pink hole to the man. It was slightly shiny with a combination of lube and come. Squatting down to look at it, the man spent some time just playing with Flow's rim, admiring how easily it stretched. Eventually, the man was satisfied, and grabbing both of Flow's legs, he yanked them apart, not that he needed to. He pressed the precum-wet cock head against Flow's hole, and surprisingly gentle, he pushed in.

Because he was a helpless cockslut, Flow couldn't help but moan. In response, the man chuckled, and if Flow hadn't reacted that way when penetrated so many times before, he would have been embarrassed. Instead, he let the sounds Flow freely, toes curling when the man's cock rubbed his prostate. It was big, and thick, just how Flow liked it, and it made for a delightful stretch.

When the man finally bottomed, knot pressing insistently against Flow's rim, he paused, checking to see if his hook-up was ok. He let go of Flow's legs, letting them come to their rightful place around the man's waist. Seeing that Flow was blissed out but fine, the man slowly pulled out, inch by inch, until only the tip was inside. Then, with all of zero warning, he began to slam into Flow, setting a fast, inhuman pace as he wrecked the poor god's ass. Pinning him to the floor, the man's balls slapped against the meat of his ass as Flow was forced into a mating press, nails digging into the man's muscular back. 

Between the moaning and the haze, Flow managed to notice that the knot, pressing into the curve of his ass on every inward thrust, was growing, now at least the size of two fists. He moaned when he realized it, reaching down to spread his wet, sloppy hole wider. When the man saw this, he grinned, skin pressing against skin in a lust-fueled frenzy, and began to force the knot in. Naturally, Flow's eyes rolled into the back, tears pouring down his face from the unbelievable pain of the stretch. Near the end, it got easier, and by the time it popped in, past the loose rim, Flow was gasping in pleasure again. His soft, silky walls squeezed around the knot, so big inside him that it couldn't help but press at his prostate with each slight move. Flow's cock was rock-hard, and when it rubbed against the man's torso, he sobbed.

Like most other men, the man paid Flow's cock no attention, obviously keen to make him come another way. Even though he couldn't thrust, the knot preventing him from doing so, he grinded against the tight heat of Flow's ass, hips rolling into his prostate. 

The man let out a curse, and then Flow felt the familiar sensation of cum, hot and gooey in his ass. It's that combo that made Flow come, all over his torso and chest as the man pumped load after load inside of him.

In the end, it took half an hour for the knot to die down enough for it to pop out, letting a gush of the man's seed trickle down in between Flow's ass cheeks. The man asked for his number, but Flow declined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My obsession with knots comes from A/B/O  
> Next is... Suspension and Rough Sex


	60. Day 30 - Suspension and Rough Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Suspension and Rough Sex  
> Character(s) - Carrie and Devon  
> Background - Devon is a high-level executive and Carrie is his live-in boytoy  
> Description - After hours of torture via ropes, Devon comes home to take care of Carrie

Carrie shivered, eyes heavy with exhaustion as he tripped over himself, trying to keep balanced on one foot, barely touching the ground. The other leg, tied high over his head, ached, a result of the hours the poor boy had been forced to stay in the position. His wrists felt raw and sore from how tight the knots around them were and how much Carrie had struggled against them at first.

Now, he's just tired.

In the distance, the sound of a garage door opening graced Carrie's ears, and without meaning to, he started crying with relief. A moment later, the door to the bedroom opened, and Devon stepped in, still in his suit. Casually, he took off his tie and suit jacket, throwing them in the bed, before walking up to Carrie.

"Hey baby," he purred, voice deep and husky, pressing his face into Carrie's neck. Devon kissed the soft skin, just where Carrie liked it, before he ran his hands down the other man's naked body. Carrie mewled, desperate for touch after a whole day of waiting for Devon. "Today must have been hard for you, wasn't it sweetie? You've always been such an inpatient, pretty thing." 

Carrie nodded, face wet and red with tears. Devon, always a good dominant, pressed kisses to his face until he stopped crying. His hands wandered down Carrie's body, until a finger was playing with his hole, tight and only slightly wet with lube.

"Look at that little hole," Devon murmured, voice filled with appreciation. He pressed a finger in, and the lack of lubricant hurt, but it was attention, sweet, sweet attention, and there was something up Carrie's greedy hole, so he was happy. "I bet it would feel great around my cock." A second finger, and Carrie couldn't help but whimper as Devon began scissoring him, stretching him open. With his clean hand, Devon grabbed Carrie’s leg and forced him to rock onto his fingers, and he purposely aimed his finger away from his prostate. It hurt, it burned, and Carrie started crying again.

He didn't ask it to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this flex-tape, I combined two prompts!  
> Next is... Sloppy Sex


	61. Day 31 - Sloppy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Sloppy Sex  
> Character(s) - Deca Scracreins and Ranina  
> Background - Deca is a Uuna and Ranina is a Fiddlier Crib, which is a crab-like alien, based on the Zodiac sign Cancer. He's one of the Zodiac Beasts  
> Description - Deca, while hunting for the elusive Zodiac Beast, gets captured and has mindblowing sex with his target.

Deca hated Fiddler. And for that matter, he hated the entirety of the Zodiaca system, but he especially hated Fiddler. Sure, it didn't have a hundred billion volcanoes on its surface, all ready to erupt in a bounty hunter's face at the slightest wrong move, like Panthera did, and it wasn't filled with feral monsters from a mad scientist's worst nightmare, like Deathstalker (who the fuck names a planet Deathstalker! Fucking Deathstalker! Deca wanted a word with that person). In fact, out of all of Zodiaca's planets, Fiddler was probably the safest, and the greenest. That wasn't why Deca hated it.

It was so empty. Deca and his brother would move from settlement to settlement, filled with beautiful little huts, which looked like they should have been in a pamphlet for a tourist planet. But when Deca looked inside, they would seem abandoned, food left on plates, pets still in their cages, now just skeletons. Every town was a ghost town.

There were no living animals in Fiddler either. So many plants, trees taller and wider than any other Deca had seen before, wild, out-of-control vines, but he had never heard the warble of a bird, the rustling sound of a rodent running from a predator, not even a single bug, which Latxa, closest to the system's sun and thus, hit the hardest, did have, in abundance. Deca still had the bites to prove it. It was so strange how a planet absolutely bursting with one kind of life, and once was the most biologically diverse planet in the system, despite also being one of the smallest, was dead. Empty.

"There's a town up ahead. Let's set up camp and then search it. Might be something useful in there." The soft, gruff voice of Deca's brother brought him out of his thoughts. Deca nodded, trying not to think about when they had started searching Fiddler for a Zodiac Beast, whenever they saw a settlement he would say that someone might be there. Now, they knew better.

Deca started walking faster, trying to keep up with his brother.

* * *

Deca felt like he was dreaming. His mind, and his head throbbed like a metronome. His mouth felt dry as a desert, but a canteen was pressed to his lips, and he took desperate gulps of a funny-tasting liquid, which was heavy and sticky on his tongue. 

Piece by piece, Deca remembered what happened before.

He and his brother had been setting up camp, when, just as the sun set, one of the huts suddenly started glowing. After a short argument, Deca's brother finally let him investigate by himself, but he would come if Deca wasn't back in 20 tids. Deca started the long walk to the hut. As he got closer, he realized that it wasn't that the hut was glowing, but the lights were turned on, and somebody was inside. Deca considered turning back, but the person could leave or see them coming in the time Deca's brother came to him, and besides. Deca is a bounty hunter. He's not a weakling. So, he got his stun gun ready, got into the forest floor, and started inching his way. Soon, he managed to find a window and subtly peak in, trying to get a good shot of his target.

What Deca didn't expect was for his target to be beautiful. They're clearly not Uuna, or mammalian, or even a species he knew. Some sort of crustacean, judging by the carapace if Deca had to guess. They were sitting on a moss-covered rock while reading a book, armour glinting in the harsh light. However, Deca was not thinking about which way to shoot them through the tough shell of their exoskeleton, but instead how sharp the angle of their jaw was, and if their hands, armoured similarly to the glove of a knight, would be nice to hold.

Suddenly, Deca felt the soft buzzing of some device of his on his hip. Quietly, he took out his ekoradiation detector and watched it go crazy. For a moment, Deca's confused, but then it hit him. That beautiful person he just found was the Zodiac Beast. Fiddler's Zodiac Beast, which Deca and his brother had been hired to hunt and capture. Suddenly, Deca's brain switched from  _ Ooh, pretty person _ to work mode, and he looked up to peek through the window again. To his surprise, the Zodiac Beast was gone, the book left open on the floor. 

There was a rustling behind Deca, and as he turned to shoot, someone  _ slammed _ into him, pinning him to the ground. Gun knocked away, a hard hand pressed against Deca's mouth, covered in a fine, floral-smelling powder. Deca gasped, shocked and kicking, and he was out like a light.

* * *

Deca could finally feel his body again. Every inch of him felt like there were needles under his skin, every limb asleep from bad blood flow. Parts of him were warm, like a heated blanket, but others felt like he had been through a snowstorm with no gear. 

As the minutes slowly inched along, Deca managed to focus on his physical condition rather than the effects of whatever drug the Beast used to knock him out. He registered that his arms were tied behind his back, the knot too tight and complicated for Deca to undo. Running the pads of his fingers down the small of his back, Deca tried to access the panel of his gear to send out his location, but to his surprise and utter mortification, he wasn't wearing it. In fact, Deca was wearing nothing but boxers and the skin off his back. He should have expected that. If Deca had a clearly dangerous prisoner that he knew nothing about, he would have taken every item they had, even their boxers, so it was somewhat kind that the Beast had let him keep some shred of dignity.

Opening his eyes, Deca found his vision obscured by a heavy piece of black cloth, but his mouth was uncovered. The air was cool and earthy.

Just as his body temperature finally calmed down, the tips of fingers lightly trailed along his shoulder. The touch felt like a taser to his body, but good at the same time, warm and electric, and against his will, Deca's muscles relaxed. Close to his ear, a soft chirruping sound started, like the sounds of the cicadas in Deca's home planet. It was comforting, which was why, against his goodwill, Deca let the Zodiac Beast drape their electric body onto Deca's, carefully pushing him onto the floor. They pulled off Deca's blindfold, letting the Uuna stare into their wide, golden eyes. Their eyelashes were spiky and thick, nothing like Deca's more delicate ones. They left out a sniffle, eyes wet with sudden tears, and Deca was suddenly reminded of touch-sickness. He wondered if this creature had ever seen another living thing, much less have so much skin-to-skin contact. The Zodiac Beast embraced Deca tightly, tough, red exoskeleton making him shiver wherever it touched. 

Stupidly (Dammit Deca you're humanizing your target), Deca asked, "What's your name?" 

For a moment, they were confused, but eventually, the Beast rasped out a soft, "Ra ni na," sounding the syllables out. "Ranina."

"That's beautiful," Deca said, just as quiet as Ranina was. "I'm Deca."

"Deca," they repeated, and never before that moment did Deca understand what people meant when they likened words to prayers, like a plea to a listening god for salvation. Deca wanted to  _ worship _ them. 

The kiss was so gentle that Deca never even thought to resist. Their lips, though hard and unimaginably alien, were sweet and made lightning course through Deca's body.

Deca wanted to touch them, hand clenching and unclenching behind his back, but Ranina had all of the control, gradually becoming more insistent with their kisses. Moaning softly, they bit his lower lip, forcing a leg between Deca's thighs. The sudden pressure and electricity on his still-clothed dick, already half-hard, made Deca whimper, and he automatically started grinding against their leg. Ranina let out a series of clicks, slightly confused, and separating their body from Deca's, they slid down the floor until their face was parallel to Deca's bulge. Ranina poked the bulge curiously, letting out a happy chirp when Deca gasped in response, arching his back to Ranina's electrical touch.

Ranina paused, clearly thinking, before climbing back up to Deca's face and wrapping their arms around him.

"What are you-" he started to ask, but suddenly, Ranina flipped them, movement fluid and surprisingly strong, so Deca was straddling them, arms still tied behind his back. It was awkward since Deca couldn’t raise his face off Ranina’s smooth, chiselled chest, but after some maneuvering on their part, he was sitting comfortably in their lap. "You done yet?" Deca asked jokingly, but he let out a surprised squeak when Ranina started manhandling him again, manipulating his body to face away from them. In one smooth motion, they forced Deca onto his stomach, face helplessly pressed into their crotch.

Lying down on their back, Ranina spread his thighs apart with strong hands. They hooked their arm over Deca’s legs, pulling his hips down until they could shove their face in between his muscular thighs, only a thin cloth keeping the sweet pucker of his asshole from Ranina's mouth.

Deca gasped, a mixture of surprise and embarrassment, and he began to squirm, the electrical sensation of skin touching skin driving him crazy. Unfortunately, the only thing he managed to accomplish was pressing his ass against Ranina's face, to which they, delighted, let out a satisfied trill. Running his hands down Deca's body, they grabbed his ass, squeezing the soft fat appreciatively, before biting the fabric of his underwear with surprisingly sharp teeth.

"Don't you dare ruin my good underwear! Don't eve-ah!" Ranina cackled, pieces of cloth still stick to their teeth, and Deca groaned, face a harsh shade of red. Cheek now pressed to Ranina's crotch, Deca tried to glare at them through his limited position. They ignore him, face filled with adoration as they spread the cheeks of his ass apart, finally exposing the pretty pucker of his hole. They let out an elated coo before pressing a sweet, wet kiss on his taint, running their burning hot tongue up the underside of Deca's cock.

Letting out a surprised whimper, Deca pressed his butt towards the sensation, arching his back in unexpected pleasure. Ranina chirped, equally surprised but excited as well, and eager for a repeat, they pressed their tongue against his hole, driving it in as far as the soft, pink flesh would let it. In return, Deca let out a gasp, which quickly devolved into a helpless moan, and a thick glob of precum dripped onto Ranina's chest. Ranina repeated the motion, again and again, until Deca was keening helplessly and grinding their hips against the motions of their tongue.

"God, Ran, you're driving me crazy here…" he panted out, drooling slightly on their pelvis. In response, Ranina just kept pressing their tongue between his cheeks, leaving his hole spit-slick and sloppy. Their touch was even more overwhelming when it was against such a sensitive spot of his body, causing his legs to shake helplessly.

The sensation was so mind-melting that Deca barely noticed the wet slit forming on Ranina’s crotch and the large, yellow, prehensile tentacle that was beginning to peek, followed by two smaller ones, until they were pressing insistently at his mouth. Brain still a pile of mush, Deca automatically parted his lips, lapping at the tip of the alien appendage. It tasted salty, slightly umami, but very sweet at the same time. 

Deca let out a muffled gasp when the biggest one suddenly surged down his mouth, thrusting itself in and out, and tears pricked in his eyes as he gagged on the thick member. The other two tentacles slapped lewdly against his face, dripping gold fluid all over him. From behind him, Ranina let out a loving trill, slurping at his hole even more eagerly, and they rolled their hips into the warm, wet mouth. After a moment, Deca finally got used to the thrusting and started trying to swallow the tentacle, eager to make Ranina feel good. He tongued at it, drops of saliva dripping down his chin, trying to relax his throat to let it go deeper. 

Meanwhile, Ranina had shoved his tongue past the tight muscle of his rim and into soft, oh-so-sensitive flesh, humming whenever that hole squeezed around his tongue. By then, Deca’s legs had given out, only pressing his ass closer to their mouth and the overwhelming sensation. Between the bulge trying to bury itself deep in his mouth and Ranina’s tongue, Deca couldn’t talk, the only sounds coming from his mouth a litany of muffled whimpers and keens as they drove him closer and closer to orgasm. 

By the time Ranina’s tongue found his prostate, Deca was done for, and he came with a muffled sob, ejaculating all over their chest. He collapsed on them, utterly exhausted. Ranina chirped, gently rolling him off them, and they moved around the cold floor until they were cuddling Deca, pressing hot kisses to his forehead. Between the two, Ranina’s bulges writhed between their legs, desperate for release.

Tired, Deca managed to slur out a, “You didn’t cum?” Ranina simply trilled at him, trying to get him to ignore their problem. “Y’ can cum on me if you want. I don’ mind.” Suddenly, their eyes widened, and they looked at Deca with disbelief. He nodded.

Carefully, Ranina pushed him onto his back, scooting up his body to straddle his chest. The position was a little uncomfortable with Deca’s hands, still tied, underneath him, but it was worth it to see the look on Ranina’s face, filled with reverent excitement. Wrangling the three appendages, they started running their hands up and down the largest one, letting the other two curl and squeeze around his fingers. Their beautiful golden eyes rolled into the back of their head, and they came, showering Deca’s face and hair with their seed. It’s a thick metallic goo, like liquid gold, and he moaned at the feeling of being covered in it. 

Ranina cooed happily, undoing his bonds, and before Deca could even register it, he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. That was long and I actually liked it. Great way to end Kinktober. I hoped you enjoyed these exhausting days too, and I hope you have a nice life.

**Author's Note:**

> In the notes of each chapter I will be stating the prompt, the characters I'll be using, backstory, and what fandom/universe they come from(if needed). If I don’t say anything, assume they’re original characters.


End file.
